


The Slayer's New Hope

by Buffyworldbuilder, lateVMlover (Buffyworldbuilder)



Series: Buffy's New World [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/lateVMlover
Summary: This story will mainly be set on Earth in the BTVS world. It takes place after season 8 of Stargate but before season 9 begins. Basically, when Daniel Jackson is preparing to join the Atlantis expedition is the timeline for Stargate. The timeline for Buffy is season 5, right when Joyce begins to get ill.This story centers around Joyce's poor health making her worry for her girls' futures. She and Buffy have just figured out that Dawn was the Key and made from Buffy. In my story, Buffy tells her right after she figures it out. Worried for their future, Joyce contacts their biological father, Daniel Jackson. He will meet his daughters and discover the Earth is much more dangerous than he ever imagined. Most SG-1 characters will make an appearance. This was the first Stargate story I wrote, so please forgive errors in SG-1 storyline.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Buffy's New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023319
Comments: 58
Kudos: 41





	1. Joyce's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either BTVS or Stargate SG-1. None of these characters are my own.

_******Sunnydale, CA******_

Joyce listened to her doctor tell her that he was sending her to a specialist. She nodded and said all the right things. She took the information the nurse gave her. However, it was like she was existing on two levels. On one level, she was interacting and answering when appropriate. However, her mind was busy making plans. Something was wrong—she could feel it.

For weeks, she hadn't been feeling right. She had no energy. Her head seemed to hurt all the time. Medicine didn't seem to help. A few times, she'd dropped things. The last time, the girls had witnessed it, so she'd promised to get help. Her doctor had not yet diagnosed her, but Joyce knew deep inside that it was serious. If something happened to her, how would her girls manage? Buffy had her hands full with going to school and her slayer duties. Hank had stopped calling regularly over a year ago. Dawn emailed him faithfully, yet he rarely replied.

Joyce wanted her daughters to have everything. They deserved a father who would love them and be there for them. A father that would put them first. If something happened to her, they would need _him._

After she left the doctor's office, she drove around Sunnydale for hours, her mind imagining different scenarios. Finally, she made a decision and went to campus, searching for Willow. Her mind came up with excuses if she found Buffy instead of Willow. Luckily, when she knocked on the dorm door her daughter shared with Willow, Buffy wasn't there.

"Hi, Joyce! Does Buffy know you were stopping by? She's in class right now," Willow said, stepping back to let her in.

"Actually, Willow, it's you I wanted to speak with," Joyce said, closing the door. She could see that Willow was surprised.

"Me? Really?" Willow asked.

"I need you to do something for me if you can. I don't want you to take time away from your studies, but I think you would have better luck doing it than if I tried," Joyce said, giving her a smile.

"Well, sure! What can I do for you?" Willow asked, eager to please.

Joyce really loved Willow. She was exactly the kind of best friend Joyce always wanted for Buffy. Even though Sunnydale brought so much darkness and death to their lives, it had brought some incredible people, too. She sat down on Buffy's bed. Willow followed suit by sitting on her own, facing her. "This is a private matter that I don't want you to share with anyone, especially Buffy," Joyce said. When Willow's eyes widened in concern, she continued, "I plan on telling Buffy all about this myself. But I need you to find someone for me."

Willow looked confused, but she nodded. "I'll do my best," she said. "Who do you want me to find?"

Joyce took a deep breath before replying, "I need you to find the girls' father. Something's wrong with me—I hope it's nothing, but I feel like it's something. Just in case, I want to find their father." She winced as she slipped up.

"Hank? You've lost touch with him?" Willow asked, frowning.

"No. Not Hank. Hank isn't actually Buffy's biological father," Joyce revealed. She didn't need to mention Dawn right now.

"What?" a stunned Willow asked.

Joyce sighed. "Buffy and Dawn have no idea. I actually didn't know until Buffy's freshman year of high school—when she found out she was a slayer, we didn't believe her, you know," Joyce shared.

Willow nodded. "Yes, Buffy's mentioned it," she said.

"We had her committed," Joyce shared, shocking Willow further.

"Oh!" Willow exclaimed. Then she quickly added, "Well, I could see how you might've been scared. I know for sure that's what my parents would've done. They're psychologists."

"It wasn't my idea. Hank thought it was best after her expulsion," Joyce said with a sad sigh. "We began fighting a lot, and I just wanted it to stop. I agreed. While we were there, they ran all kinds of test to determine that her delusion wasn't caused by a physical reason. Hank and I had to give an extensive family and medical history. That's when we figured out, Hank wasn't her father."

Willow was speechless as she took it all in. "Wow," she said weakly.

Joyce gave her a look of understanding. "Yeah, I know this is a lot to take in. Hank and I were dating for a year when we broke up because he'd cheated on me. I was studying art history. It was the second semester of my sophomore year, and I had this really cute and brilliant T.A. teaching this Egyptian history class I was taking. His name was Daniel Jackson. He was so brilliant that he already had one Ph.D., and he was working on his second. But he was only a year or two older than me. We had a very brief relationship," Joyce shared. "It didn't get a chance to develop into anything serious because Hank came around so apologetic. He had a ring and begged me to marry him. I was so caught up in the romance of it all. I broke things off with Daniel. A month later, Hank and I were married, and the class was over. I never spoke to Daniel again because he finished his dissertation over the summer."

"You didn't know you were pregnant?" Willow asked.

"It never occurred to me that Buffy wasn't Hank's. Daniel and I went out just a hand full of times and were only intimate one time," Joyce said, feeling awkward. She had not told anyone any of this since moving to Sunnydale. Only her best friend back in Los Angeles knew the full story.

"Is this why you and your husband split up?" Willow wondered.

Joyce nodded. "I know Buffy thought it was her fault, and I wanted to tell her. But things were bad enough. She and Hank always had such a close bond, and I didn't want to destroy that," Joyce said sadly.

"That's understandable," Willow said. "So Buffy has no idea?"

Joyce shook her head. "It's past time the girls knew the truth," Joyce said. She didn't know if Buffy was going to share her new revelation about Dawn with her friends. Joyce just knew that it wasn't her place to share that with Willow. Telling her what she was telling her now was already too much.

"Dawn won't take it well. She might feel like being half-sisters makes Buffy less of hers or something," Willow said.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it," Joyce said. "First, I need to find Daniel. An email address would be enough. Writing a letter might be cowardly, but it'd be easier. It's been too long—over twenty years."

"Write down everything you remember about him, and I'm sure I can find him," Willow said, handing her a notepad and pen.

Joyce gave her a grateful look. "Thanks, Willow. I know doing this without telling Buffy and the gang is a lot to ask, but I will tell her as soon as you find him," Joyce assured her.

"I'll get right on it," Willow said, taking the notepad from her when she was done.

Joyce stood up. "Just call me when you find out. I really appreciate this," Joyce said, giving her a hug.

Willow smiled. "I'm just glad you need me to do something that will help," Willow said.

Joyce said goodbye and left the dorms, feeling like a weight had been lifted.

****** _Colorado Springs, CO******_

Daniel was in his apartment trying to decide what he would need to take with him to Atlantis. Jack got promoted out of SGC, and Sam was in Area 51. Teal'c was helping the Jaffa council, so he had nothing to keep him here on Earth. He was excited. To go to the city of the ancients was such an incredible opportunity. He'd wanted to go ever since it was discovered.

He sat down at his desk, logging into his computer. If he was going to be gone indefinitely, he needed to see about subletting his apartment or long-term storage. He checked his emails, skimming over them. His work with SGC caused him to get more than his share of requests. If he didn't know the person personally, he rarely found time to read the emails. He paused when he recognized a familiar name.

Joyce Baker-Summers. Baker? Why was that name familiar? He clicked on the email and began to read.

_Dear Daniel,_

_It's been twenty years since we've seen each other. You probably don't even remember me, but I met you at the university my sophomore year. You were my T.A. We had a brief relationship. I hope you remember because this will be even harder if you do not. It's been six years since I discovered my daughter Buffy was not the biological daughter of my husband Hank. To our dismay and the detriment of our marriage, the doctors told us it was impossible for Hank to be her father._

_This means, Daniel, that you are her father. You were the only other man I was with at the time. It never occurred to me that Hank wasn't the father because you and I were only together that one time. I swear to you that I wouldn't have knowingly deceived Hank that way._

_Yes, I have known for six years and never contacted you. There are several reasons. One being Buffy was going through a rough time, and the divorce devastated her. I didn't think she could handle knowing the truth. We moved from Los Angeles to Sunnydale, California right after the divorce. It was a lot of upheaval for my girls. I have another daughter named Dawn, who is six years younger than Buffy._

_Why am I telling you this after all this time? I'm sick, Daniel. The doctors don't yet know what's wrong with me. It may end up being nothing. Just the fear of it being something, though, has caused me to worry about the future. Buffy deserves to know the truth. I want to introduce you our incredible daughter. I promise you, Daniel, she is extraordinary. You would be so proud to know her._

Daniel couldn't believe it. He read the email over and over. Joyce included her address and contact information.

He had a daughter. She was twenty years old, already grown. But still, Daniel had a family.

This changed everything.

***** _Sunnydale, CA*****_

It had been two weeks since Joyce had told Willow about Buffy's father. It had taken Willow just a few days to get Daniel's email address since his phone number was unlisted. Joyce had emailed him a week ago. Even though he hadn't responded, she knew that she had to tell the girls. She had a brain tumor. In a few days, she was going to be checked into the hospital. Dawn's life was in danger by some new demon that Buffy couldn't easily defeat. Now was not the time to leave the girls defenseless. Joyce prayed that Daniel would contact her soon.

"Girls, we need to talk," Joyce began.

Buffy looked at her mom in alarm. Things were becoming so difficult that she was thinking of dropping out of school. Her fear for her mother and Dawn was so all-consuming. They had no idea what Glory was. She'd finally told her friends about Dawn, and they all were searching for answers. Giles had even reached out to the Council for help. They were waiting for a reply.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick? Do you need some of your medicine?" Buffy asked anxiously.

Dawn was sitting next to her mother, snuggling close. Buffy resented her taking the time. There was too much to do for Buffy to take time to just sit with her mother.

"No, Buffy, that's not it," she said. "Come sit." She held out her hand and pulled Buffy down on the other side of her. "Buffy, we need to tell Dawn the truth."

Buffy jumped up, glaring at her mother. "Mom! Now is not the time for that!" she exclaimed, upset. She had enough to deal with. Dawn was overly emotional on a normal day. Finding out she was recently fashioned and given to Buffy to protect would mess her up.

"It is, Buffy. She deserves the truth. You both do," Joyce said. "I have a secret of my own to share with you both, but Dawn needs to hear yours first, however."

Buffy sighed and sat back down. Then she and Joyce did their best to tell Dawn the truth about herself. There was a lot of yelling, a lot of tears. Finally, Buffy said, "Dawn, it doesn't matter how you can to be. The truth is you are my sister. The monks made you out of me." She reached over and took Dawn's hand. "Your blood is my blood. That makes you my family."

"You are a precious gift, sweetie," Joyce said, her arm around Dawn's shoulders. "We are so blessed. The memories may be fake, but what we feel for you isn't. We love you."

Dawn had been crying for a while. It was too much. Her mother had a tumor and now this. How was she supposed to deal with this?

"So that woman that's got you guys all worked up is looking for me, right?" Dawn asked as she realized the truth.

Buffy sighed, wishing she didn't have to tell this to Dawn. She had enough on her plate. However, Buffy nodded. "Yes. Your blood is a key that opens up dimensions," Buffy said.

"I guess that's kind of cool," Dawn said. "It's better than your boring slayer blood!"

Buffy smiled. "That was exactly what I was thinking," she said in agreement.

"I have something else to tell you both," Joyce said, pressing ahead. She couldn't put it off—it was too important. Her hand went to her head, rubbing her temple as a headache built.

"That wasn't enough?" Buffy said dryly.

"No, this is about you, Buffy," Joyce said, pushing aside her pain. "It's something I should've told you years ago. I hope you will forgive me for keeping it from you."

Dawn looked at Buffy in confusion. Buffy felt a pang of anxiety. What else did she have to deal with? "What is it?" she asked bracing herself for a blow. She listened to her mother explain the real reason her parents split up.

"Dad isn't my dad?" Buffy asked in shock. It'd been so long since she'd heard from him. When she'd moved to Sunnydale, they'd spent only the first summer with their dad. It hurt Dawn more than Buffy. She'd kept too busy to think too much about Hank. She had Giles after all.

"He always loved you like he was, Buffy. You have to know that. Finding out that you weren't his by blood, though, devastated him," Joyce said.

"That's why he didn't want us to spend the past few summers with him. He didn't want to keep pretending," Buffy said bitterly. Hearing this truth at least explained his absence. It wasn't something she'd done after all. A weight she hadn't realized she'd been carrying lifted.

"I don't know what's going through his mind," Joyce admitted. "He hasn't returned any of my calls in a long time."

"So tell me about our dad? What's this guy like?" Buffy asked.

Dawn frowned. "How is he my dad? He's just yours," she said.

"You and I share the same blood. That means if he's my father, he's yours, too," Buffy explained.

Dawn's mouth fell open slightly as she considered Buffy's words. To have a dad who might want to be around them would be kind of cool. Then something occurred to her. "He'll think I'm a freak once he finds out the truth!" she exclaimed.

"What about me? I slay monsters every night. I'm a bigger freak!" Buffy countered.

"Technically, I'm not even a year old!" Dawn proclaimed.

"I died once," Buffy said.

"I'm just a great ball of green energy!" Dawn said smugly.

"I dated a vampire with a gypsy curse, who I had to kill when he tried to destroy the world!" Buffy bragged.

"Okay, that's enough!" Joyce broke in, smiling. "You're both freaks. It's a good thing he's the kind of man that won't mind." She was relieved that they weren't yelling and crying. Her daughters smiled to hear that.

Now they just had to wait to hear from Daniel.

***** _Colorado Springs, SGC*****_

Daniel had spent the past two days trying to untangle his life since he'd discovered the email. It had been mailed over a week ago. He didn't know if he should call or just show up. After spending a day in a fugue state, he called Jack to tell him the news. This type of conversation needed a face to face, so he skyped.

"You're a dad?" Jack asked in surprise. He looked at Daniel's face through the computer to see if he was joking.

"That's what the email said. I'll forward it to you," Daniel said.

"Well, congratulations!" Jack said with a grin. "There's nothing like being a dad."

"It might not be true. I mean, I haven't done a DNA test," Daniel said, pushing his glasses up.

"What kind of woman is this Joyce? Do you think she'd tell you this if it wasn't true?" Jack inquired.

"No, I don't. I remember really liking her. She was the only woman I met in during my dissertation that managed to distract me from my work," Daniel said with a rueful smile.

Jack laughed. "Sounds like a woman I'd like to meet. Do you need me to go with you to California? Moral support?" Jack asked.

It meant a lot to Daniel that Jack would offer. His responsibilities as general were immense. However, Daniel knew that he'd drop everything to support him. That was just the kind of man Jack was. It was why he was Daniel's best friend.

"I appreciate that, Jack, but that's not necessary. I know you got a lot on your plate. I think I can manage on my own," Daniel said. "Bringing my friend, the general, may be a bit much for a first meeting."

"Call me if you change your mind," Jack said in all serious. The two of them had been through too damn much together. There wasn't anything Jack wouldn't do for his former teammates. Daniel, though, was closer than a brother. Jack had been looking out for him for so long that he didn't know any other way. Daniel's propensity for getting in trouble, kidnapped, or killed made Jack's job particularly challenging. It also made him particularly protective of his friend.

"I will. I promise," Daniel told him.

Jack disconnected and made a call. Daniel was the smartest man Jack knew and had the biggest heart. There was no way Jack was going to allow Daniel to travel without someone watching his six.

The next day Daniel went to SGC and explained to their new commander, Major General Landry his situation and why he could no longer go to Atlantis.

"I understand," Landry said. "Your daughter needs you. I wish I'd made more of an effort to be there for my own daughter. If I had, we'd probably be closer."

"Thanks. I don't know how long I'll be gone," Daniel said.

"You have ample leave acquired, so I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Take all the time you need. I've just selected the new team leader for SG-1, a Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. If you want to come back to work, I'm sure he'll have a spot on his team for you," Landry said.

"I appreciate that, sir," Daniel said. An announcement sounded, interrupting, "Off world activation."

The two men headed to the stargate to see who was arriving. Daniel grinned to see Teal'c coming down the ramp.

"Teal'c! What are you doing here?" Daniel asked as he greeted his old friend.

"Jack O'Neill told me you have a daughter. I would be honored to meet her," Teal'c said.

Daniel shook his head. He shouldn't be surprised. His friends never let him down. Although he could do this alone, it'd be nice to have someone there to support him. Sam might be the least obtrusive, but her gender might give people the wrong about their relationship. Teal'c had a reassuring presence that Daniel hoped his daughter would appreciate.

***** _The Next Evening*****_

Buffy was trying to hold it together. Her mother was going to have brain surgery tomorrow. Her rapid deterioration the past few days was terrifying to see. Had it just been a few days that the three of them were in the living room discussing their father and telling Dawn who she was? Now she was talking to people who weren't there. Buffy felt like she was going to shatter at any moment. For five years, she'd had to be strong. Lives depended on her being strong, having the answers. But at home, she was just Buffy. Her mom was the strong one. At home, Buffy didn't have to be the slayer. She was just allowed to be her mother's daughter. Now, though, she had to take care of her mother. She had to make sure the bills were paid, so her mother didn't have to worry. Now she had to do all the things her mother did so effortlessly. In the back of her mind was the growing threat of Glory.

How was she going to get through this? What if her mother didn't make it? How would she survive without her mother? Who would take care of them? It didn't matter that Buffy was an adult. It didn't matter that Buffy was the thing the monsters feared. At her core, she was just a girl who needed her mother.

Hiding her sobs as she washed the dishes, she allowed her fears to escape. She'd been holding it back so long. Not even Riley got to see how broken she was feeling. If she allowed herself to grieve, she might never stop. Did tears mean she was giving up on her mother? She didn't know. It was just so hard. She cried like she hadn't since Angel. Her short reprieve was interrupted by her sister's scream.

"Buffy!"

Fear pounded through her as she raced up the stairs. The sight she encountered filled her with object horror, but Buffy didn't hesitate. She attacked the creature that was trying to suffocate and kill her mother. The disgusting giant buglike creature was tougher than it looked. Her fight eventually made its way down the stairs.

Somehow, spike was there and lent a hand. She caught the knife he threw just as the thing attacked again. Although it knocked her down, she stabbed it, killing it finally.

The front door opened. Riley rushed in, his former team with him. Buffy barely noticed the strangers that were with him.

Daniel and Teal'c had arrived at the address Joyce had sent just as a team of military types pulled up. Daniel intercepted them, identifying himself and Teal'c (known as Murray outside of SGC). The man in charge recognized Daniel's name. "Sir, we're here to retrieve an extraterrestrial," Graham said.

"What?" Daniel asked, stunned. He exchanged a look with Teal'c.

"This is my girlfriend's house," another young man said. "I'm Riley Finn."

"Buffy Summers? Is she your girlfriend?" Daniel asked. The man nodded as they heard a crash and rushed to the door. Daniel looked down in horror as he saw a young woman covered with some hideous creature. The fact that the thing was dead didn't register at first. When the woman he assumed was his daughter shoved it off her chest, he exhaled. She was okay.

"Soldier Boy was late to the party again," a white-haired man said with a smirk. Then the man looked alarmed at the number of soldiers coming into the house and backed off.

"Are you okay, Buffy?" Riley asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine. I got to go check on my mom," Buffy said, racing up the stairs.

Riley looked at Daniel with renewed interest. "So why are you guys here?" he asked Daniel, glancing warily at Teal'c.

"I'd rather tell that to the women who live here as it concerns them. Is Joyce able to speak?" Daniel inquired.

Riley frowned. "She has a brain tumor and is scheduled to have surgery tomorrow," Riley said. "Now's not a good time."

Daniel felt a pang of sorrow. He hoped that she'd be okay. Although he was excited to get to now Buffy, he didn't want to be her sole means of support. He wasn't ready for that.

Buffy came down with a younger girl behind. The girl was looking down at the thing. "What is it?" she asked.

"A queller demon. It feeds off of insanity," Riley explained.

Daniel said nothing and exchanged another look with Teal'c. They knew it was an alien yet still called it a demon. The fact that his daughter and her sister didn't seem freaked was very odd.

"Is it dead?" Dawn asked fearfully. She peered over Buffy's shoulder to looked down at the thing.

"Yes. I killed it. You have nothing to worry about," Buffy said, reassuring her.

"Excuse me," Daniel said, deciding it was time to get their attention. Both girls looked up at him.

Buffy realized that the two strangers weren't with Graham's group and narrowed her gaze. "Who are you?" she asked, taking a step toward Daniel. The big black guy behind him was smiling pleasantly, but Buffy sensed there was something not quite right about him.

"I'm Daniel Jackson. Your mother contacted me. She said I'm your father," Daniel announced, giving her an anxious smile.

Riley and the sisters looked at him in surprise.

Buffy stepped closer, looking at the man with new eyes. The man wore glasses and had beautiful eyes, full of intelligence and compassion. They looked at her with longing and fear. Buffy could see that the man was not like her but like Dawn. He wore his emotions on his face for all to see. She gazed at him in silence, searching his eyes for more.

She saw his kindness; she sensed his strength. She saw shadows of suffering; she saw courage. He wasn't a man who'd run from a fight. He wouldn't break or run when things got tough.

Buffy stepped closer, flashing him a grateful smile. "You came," she said. Somehow, just his presence lifted the unbearable weight that was crushing her. She moved him to wrap her arms around his waist, her head on his chest.

Her father had come for her. Relieved, she hugged him tightly.

Hope for tomorrow filled her as she realized that she wasn't alone.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_This story will follow season 5, but I'm not going to bother getting the exact dialogue down from every episode. If I, who has seen all episodes over a dozen times, can't remember every tiny detail, then let it go! Reviews are greatly appreciated._

.


	2. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take Buffy long to realize how special Daniel is.

***** _Where We Left Off*****_

Daniel was pleasantly surprised at his daughter's warm welcome. He held her close, joy filling him. It was apparent that the poor girl had been going through a lot. He had come just in time. She pulled back and looked up at him, giving him an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry," she said.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize. I'm so glad you're not upset to find out about me," Daniel admitted honestly.

Dawn moved to stand in front of him, next to Buffy. "I want to hug him, too!" she said, already feeling jealous. She gave him a beaming smile and hugged him. "I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister."

"It's nice to meet you, Dawn," Daniel said warmly. "I'm Daniel. This is my friend, Murray." He didn't want to lie to his daughters, but there were too many strangers around.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Teal'c said formerly. He gave them a smile.

Buffy looked suspicious. "Why does he feel odd? Is he evil?" she asked Daniel.

"What?" Daniel asked, thrown off guard by her question. "Of course, he's not evil. He's been my teammate for almost eight years. He's saved my life countless times."

"So, too, has your father saved mine," Teal'c said. "He is both brilliant and brave."

"That's good to know because he'll need both if he's going to survive Sunnydale," Buffy said, looking down at the queller demon.

"I was unaware that your country had such creatures," Teal'c said.

When both girls and Riley looked surprised, Daniel said, "He's from an African country. Zimbabwe."

They nodded. Riley looked more than confused. "He's your father? What? Since when? I thought Hank Summers was your father," Riley said.

Buffy flashed him an apologetic, guilty look. "Oh, well, Mom just told me a few days ago," Buffy said. "I'll explain later."

Graham's team began to take possession of the demon when Daniel stopped them. "The SGC needs to be notified about this," he said.

"No. Our team handles sub-terrestrials," Graham replied.

"If it came from outer space, then the SGC has jurisdiction," Daniel said firmly, pulling out his phone to call Landry.

"It's not really an alien. It's a demon. All demon hostiles fall under my team's jurisdiction," Graham said just a firmly.

Daniel held up his hand. "I need to make a call," he said. "Sorry, girls. This will just take a moment." Graham's team continued to put the thing into a black bag, but they didn't remove it from the room.

Buffy frowned. "What is the SGC?" she asked Murray. "Is your name really Murray? That doesn't sound very African."

"My real name is hard for some to say, so I adopted an American sounding name," Teal'c said easily.

"Oh, what is it?" Dawn asked eagerly. "I study languages with Giles. I bet I can say it!"

"It is Teal'c," he replied.

"Teal'c? That's not hard at all!" Dawn said beaming. "It's way cooler than Murray!"

"Who is the SGC?" Buffy asked, narrowing her eyes. Something wasn't right.

Teal'c found Daniel Jackson's daughter to be study in contradiction. Except for a few Tauri women like Samantha Carter, he'd been given to believe that most Tauri females were weak and emotional. However, this woman had taken out a monster without a scratch on her. The act had not seemed to upset her either. Her greeting to Daniel Jackson was most warm and welcoming. However, she was now looking at Teal'c and Daniel with mistrust and concern. The young sister was equally unperturbed. Their behavior was most unusual.

"The SGC is a military branch that your father and I both work for," Teal'c replied.

"Military?" Buffy asked in surprise. Teal'c realized that was not welcome news.

"He's in the military?" Dawn asked worriedly, looking at Buffy in concern.

"No. He is a civilian consultant," Teal'c explained. "He is an expert in languages and people."

Daniel put his hand over the phone, overhearing Teal'c's remarks. "I wouldn't say expert in people, but in anthropology, which gives me insight into cultures and allows me to help the military navigate difficult negotiations—although my field is technically archeology and languages. I'm a linguist," he explained. He looked at Graham. "General Landry is waiting to speak to you. He wants to know who your commanding officers is, so he can send his people here. If it came from space, it belongs to the SGC."

Graham frowned but took the phone.

"You work for the military, and now you want to bring them here? That is not going to happen. The military are not welcome around me," Buffy said angrily. "The last time they came to Sunnydale lots of people died or nearly did, including my boyfriend. My friends and I had to save their asses."

"Buffy, how about you spend time getting to know this man before you start spilling secrets?" Riley said, putting his arm around her. He wanted to be there for her, but she wasn't really letting him. It was getting harder and harder to remain silent.

"I'm her father—she can trust me. I'm not military, but I do work for them. My team is the best the military has to offer. I can assure you that I would never bring anything in her life that would harm her," Daniel said, not sure how to maneuver the emotions in the room. He needed to know more.

"Would you like something to drink? Or eat? One of us should show we have manners," Dawn asked, playing hostess. Buffy glared at her, and she stuck out her tongue.

Buffy groaned. "I'm sorry. Please come in and have a seat. My mother would be really upset if she knew that I left you standing outside on the steps," Buffy said apologetically. She winced at her slip—Giles would kill her if he heard her verbal invitation.

"Should we not help you clean up the mess?" Teal'c asked, looking at the demon and the mess her fight had made.

"No. I'll get it later. My friend Xander is good at fixing things. He'll come by tomorrow to help," Buffy said.

"It's not like this is the first time we've had to kill a demon in the house," Dawn muttered. "I'll make some tea."

Daniel's eyes widened in alarm. "What?" he asked.

Buffy sat down in the chair next to him. "How about we save the horror stories for your second visit? I want you to like me," Buffy said sadly. Riley stood behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I already like you! You're my daughter!" Daniel assured her.

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"My other dad decided he didn't want much to do with me when life became complicated," Buffy said. "How about we start out with something easy? Are you married? Any other kids?"

Daniel shook his head, a look of sadness in his eyes. "I was married to a wonderful woman, but she died a few years ago. We never had a chance to have children," Daniel shared. "We were together just a short time before she was taken."

Buffy gave him a look of compassion. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Graham came back to them, handing Daniel the phone. "My team will load the thing up and wait for your SGC to arrive. He's sending a team from the base outside of town," Graham said, not looking happy.

"That's good," Daniel said.

"You guys are leaving town after this, right?" Buffy asked pointedly. Graham nodded and held out his hand for Riley.

"I'll see you some other time," Graham told him.

"Take care," Riley said, walking them to the door.

"How's your mom?" Daniel asked.

"She's been better. The tumor is making her talk out of her head. It's been stressful the past few days. The deterioration has been rapid," Buffy shared.

"Tomorrow, they're going to remove it?" Daniel asked. Buffy nodded. "Is it cancerous?"

"No, thank God," Buffy said. "The doctor believes he can safely remove it."

"That is good news, Buffy Summers," Teal'c said.

"Yes, it is," Buffy said with a faint smile. Riley came back and sat on the arm of Buffy's chair. Buffy reached for his hand.

Dawn came in with a tray that had drinks on it. "Willow brought over cookies this morning. I thought you'd like some," she said, giving them a shy smile.

"A cookie is a good treat. A donut is even better," Teal'c said with a smile as he reached for one.

Dawn giggled. "You sound like Xander. He loves donuts, too!" she shared.

"Dawn, would you mind checking on Mom?" Buffy asked her.

"Sure," she said, heading up the stairs.

"Are you in school?" Daniel asked, wanting to know more about her.

"Yes. I'm a sophomore at USC Sunnydale," she answered. "I'm thinking of dropping out, though. It's too much right now. Maybe Mom will be better next semester."

"Maybe I can stick around and help," Daniel offered.

Buffy was both surprised and touched by his offer. "I'd like that, but Sunnydale isn't exactly the best place to spend time," she said with a grimace. She glanced up at Riley, her eyes asking for help.

"We have a pretty strong criminal population," Riley added.

"Buffy Summers, you seemed unperturbed by the alien attack. Is such things common in this town?" Teal'c asked.

"Aliens? No, that's never happened before," she said with a shrug.

Before Daniel could respond to that odd comment, loud voices were heard upstairs. Buffy raced to the stairs. Riley followed, so Daniel and Teal'c did too. When they got to Joyce's room, they watched as Buffy tried to calm her mother down.

"She isn't real! Why is she here? She's all green! I don't like it!" Joyce exclaimed fearfully, pointing at Dawn, who had backed against the wall, sobbing.

Daniel felt sick at the scene. He watched Buffy speak soothingly to her mother. His heart went out to them. He went to Dawn, crouching down next to her. "How about you let me take you somewhere else?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Dawn nodded and took his hand. She stood and followed him out of the room. Teal'c and Riley went back downstairs. She led Daniel into her room. "This is my room," she said, throwing herself down on her bed.

Daniel smiled as he looked around. It was exactly how he would've imagined a young teenage girl's room to look. "I like it," he said. He moved to sit down in her computer chair by her bed.

"Things are really sucky right now," she said glumly.

"You know your mom didn't mean that. It's the tumor talking," Daniel told her.

Dawn had a burning desire to get her father to understand just how bad things were. It was better that he run away now than to grow to depend on him, and then he finds out the truth. Then it wouldn't hurt so much more when he left her. She was a freak who wasn't real. Why would he love her?

"But it's not wrong. I'm nothing but a key. The monks made me out of Buffy and sent me to her so she would protect me from Glory. They gave us all these fake memories. My whole life is a lie! Mom only sees it now that she's got the brain tumor!" Dawn shared, dramatically.

"That's enough," Buffy said sternly. Dawn looked up and saw her sister standing in the doorway, giving her that look. The one that said she'd gone too far.

"She's just upset," Daniel said, standing.

"It's getting late," Buffy told him. "Maybe we can pick up this visit in the morning?"

"Yes," Daniel said, walking toward Buffy. "Have a good night, Dawn."

Dawn flashed him a weak smile. He was so nice. "Good night," she told him.

Buffy moved to let him by. "I'll be down in a minute," she told him.

"Thanks," Dawn added him, giving him a watery smile.

"Your welcome. Things will get better," Daniel assured her before leaving.

Buffy went to her sister, sitting down on the bed. "Dawn, you can't do that. You can't just throw out all that to a stranger," she said.

"He's not a stranger! He's our dad!" Dawn insisted.

"That may be so, but we don't know anything about him," Buffy said.

"That's not true. Willow told me he's like a rebel who had this theory that no one believed about aliens and the pyramids. People laughed at him, but he never retracted his theory. Giles would say that means he has integrity. Now we saw an alien, and he didn't bat an eye, so he must know that his theory was true! Why else would he work for the government?" Dawn pointed out. "He needs to know who we are. How else can we see if he's going to stick around when we need him?"

Buffy sighed, feeling bad for Dawn. In Dawn's memories, Hank had doted on her. Then the divorce happened, and she'd been abandoned without much communication. She wrote him faithfully, though. His sparse replies made her happy for days. Now she finds out he's not her real dad the same day she finds out she's not exactly real. But she was. The monks did too good of a job. Dawn was human now. She had Buffy's blood, and things were so crappy for them. She pulled Dawn close, feeling guilty for not being enough for Dawn. "He seems like he might be exactly the kind of father we need. I can tell," Buffy told her. "Mom's going to be okay, and we'll get to know Daniel. Things will be fine."

Dawn pulled back. "What about Glory?" she asked.

"Giles says the Council will help. We'll figure it out. We always do. Don't worry," Buffy said, giving her a reassuring smile.

After saying goodnight, she went downstairs. Riley was making small talk with her dad and Teal'c. She gave him a grateful smile. "Do you guys have a place to stay?" Buffy asked.

"There's a hotel not too far from here," Daniel said.

Buffy looked alarmed. "That's not a good idea. The hotels in this town aren't safe. Anyone can get into the rooms," Buffy said.

"Why don't I take Teal'c home with me, Buffy? Your dad can stay here on your couch," Riley suggested.

Buffy relaxed. "Oh, that's perfect! Thank you, Riley!" she exclaimed. She leaned up to kiss him. "What would I do without you?"

Daniel was glad the kiss was mostly a peck. He wasn't ready to see his grown daughter in that light just yet. He was still getting used to the idea of fatherhood. "Will you be okay with that, Teal'c?" he asked.

Teal'c nodded. "I will be honored to accompany Riley Finn to his home," Teal'c said with a tilt of his head.

"Is he always so formal?" Buffy asked Daniel.

"Yes," Daniel said, smiling fondly at his friend.

"Giles is going to love him," Buffy said.

"Your sister mentioned him. Who is Giles exactly?" Daniel wondered.

"Rupert Giles is my—" she paused, trying to decide what to say. "He was my high school librarian. He became a mentor for me and my friends. He watches out for us. None of us have fathers that are around much. He's British and more formal, very bookish and smart. A lot like you actually. You two will get along fine."

Daniel had to squelch the flare of resentment he felt toward this nameless man. Jealousy was not an emotion he was very experienced with. He felt ashamed, knowing he should be happy his daughter had someone like that in her life. Forcing a smile, he said, "I look forward to meeting him."

"As do I," Teal'c added.

"Well, we should get going," Riley said to Teal'c.

"Be careful," Buffy said, giving him a look that Daniel found puzzling. There was an urgency to her voice that was outside of normal expectations.

"I always am," Riley said as he opened the door and gestured to Teal'c to follow.

Riley wished he'd driven over in his car because now they had to walk several blocks on foot. Never a good idea at night in Sunnydale.

"Do you wish to drive the car Daniel Jackson procured for us?" Teal'c asked.

"It'd be better," Riley said, relieved. "I'll go see if he has a bag that he needs from the car." Riley went back inside and asked Daniel, who came out and got his bag, handing the keys to Riley.

"I'll bring him back in the morning," Riley said. They got into the car, and Riley drove them to the apartment he rented not far away. When he parked the car, they got out. Teal'c grabbed his bag.

Riley was leading Teal'c down the sidewalk that led to his building when he heard a growl. Mentally groaning, he pulled out the stake he kept hidden in his cargo pants. "Get back," he said to Teal'c.

"If there is a threat, I will assist you," Teal'c said, searching out the source of the growl. He blinked in surprise when a man with a very strange looking face jumped out and attacked Riley. Teal'c dropped his bag and took a fighting position. He watched as Riley Finn fought the man with a piece of pointy wood. How odd. However, when the man turned into dust, Teal'c was most surprised. "I was unaware that the people on Earth could die in such a manner."

Riley found the man's remark weird but figured it was because he was not American. Maybe something was lost in translation. "That wasn't a person. It was a vampire," Riley said.

"I have seen movies about such creatures. I did not know that they existed," Teal'c said, impressed.

"They do, and they love to come to Sunnydale," Riley said with a sigh. So much for keeping things under wrap.

Back at Buffy's, she was getting the couch ready for Daniel. He kept staring and saying nothing. After a while, she grew self-conscious and said, "What? Do I have demon goo on my face somewhere?" Then she looked alarmed and put her hand to head. "What about my hair? Is it in my hair?"

Daniel grinned, finding her endearing. And just like that, love for her built inside of him. He looked at her in awe. "You're so beautiful," he told her. "There's no goo. I was just looking at you and thinking how incredible it was that I had a part in making you."

Buffy put down her arms down, blushing. "Oh, well, thanks," she said. It was strange having someone besides Giles look at her with pride. It'd been too long since she'd seen her dad look at her that way.

Daniel reached for her hand and tugged her next to him on the couch. "I know this is weird. I'm a stranger, and you're going through a rough time right now. But you can trust me, Buffy. I promise you. I won't let you down. I want to be here for you," he said earnestly. "I want to be your dad."

Buffy stared at him, overwhelmed. He was a stranger yet when she looked into his eyes, she felt a connection. It was so exhausting always having to be the strong one, always having to fight, to have the answers. When she looked at him, his eyes held so much compassion and kindness. She felt that her dad was an incredible man. He would be easy to love.

Did she dare risk his life, too, by allowing him close? An enemy that she was unable to defeat already wanted to kill her sister. Was it right to draw him into the insanity? What if he got hurt? What if Glory figured out that he was important to her and tried to take him?

"It's not a matter of trust," she said slowly. "My life here in Sunnydale is hard. You really don't want to get involved in the insanity."

"But that's just it—I do. I really do," Daniel said honestly. "Let me have a chance to know you. Let me help. You don't have to do it all alone."

"You seem really great. It means a lot that you came as soon as you found out," Buffy admitted. "And I want to know you. I do. But I'm not sure you staying in this town is a good idea. I live on the mouth of hell. Someday, it's going to devour me whole."

Daniel blinked. She seemed so serious. "You're speaking metaphorically, right?" he asked.

Buffy sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was so tired. It seemed like days since she'd had a full night's sleep. "I wish I was," she said quietly. Then she looked at him. Maybe if she was honest, he'd be freaked out enough to leave. Hank had had her committed when she tried the truth on him. Maybe the truth would push him far enough away to where he'd be safe.

"Tonight's alien demon attack is not the first I've been through," she told him. "I've been fighting creatures like that nearly every night the for the past five years. I killed my first vampire before I even moved to this town. My friends and I have stopped more than one apocalypse. There's always someone looking to open the hellmouth and suck us all into hell."

Daniel didn't know what to think. She seemed serious. Maybe the stress was too much. "It's understandable. You've been through a lot. A good night's sleep will make you feel better," he said.

She gave a bitter laugh and got to her feet. Peering down at him, she said, "It's okay, Daniel. My other dad had me committed when I was a freshman in high school and told him that I was a vampire slayer. But you can't escape your destiny. Mother got divorced and moved me here. She didn't know that Sunnydale was located on a hellmouth. So when I say the mouth of hell wants to devour me, I'm not joking. I'm the slayer. It's my job to keep that from happening. To keep everyone safe. To protect Dawn. My sister Dawn is yours as much as she is mine. That is another story that I'm too exhausted to get into now. It's not safe for you here."

Daniel stood up and faced her. He put his hands on her shoulders, peering down at her. "I'm not sure what you're saying, but I know that it doesn't matter. If you're speaking in metaphors, that's okay. If you're not, that's fine, too, because I'm your father. If something's going to try to devour you, it'll have to go through me first!"

Looking at him in awe, Buffy's heart filled with love for this man, her father. She'd only known of his existence less than a week. She'd known him less than two hours, yet he wanted to stand next to her. He'd die for her. She could see it in his eyes—he really meant it.

She hugged him tightly. His life was now another burden she had to bear. "That's what I'm afraid of. That's what can never happen," she said. Then she pulled away and walked up to bed.

Daniel watched her walk away, his heart racing.

What was going on here? What had Buffy really been dealing with? He pulled out his phone.

"Jack, I need some advice," he began.

_*****Chapter End*****_

_I could've dragged out Daniel knowing, but not only did I not want to, it didn't seem likely. Buffy hated secrets, and Daniel was always the first to uncover mysteries on SG-1. Nothing they ever encountered threw Daniel off for long. I think here where it'd matter even more, he'd rise. I also think that the Scoobies would've speculated about Daniel without Buffy necessarily being party to the conversation because she's so preoccupied with her mother. However, Dawn is always listening and is highly observant even if her conclusions at that age were wrong._


	3. Daniel Finds Out

****** _The Next Day******_

Daniel woke before daylight after a restless night. He had called Jack and shared the events of the evening as well as what the girls had told him.

_ Flashback _

" _Sounds like you got there just in time, Danny," Jack said._

" _You didn't see her face, Jack. She really thinks Sunnydale is like a hell," Daniel said._

" _Because things are bad now, and they've been bad a while. That's not so unusual. Kids exaggerate," Jack said._

" _She's not a kid. She's twenty years old. And she told me that Dawn was mine, too!" Daniel revealed._

" _How'd you manage to do that? Were you a naughty ascended being?" Jack asked with a snicker._

" _Dawn said she was a key, a ball of green energy that monks had made her out of Buffy. She was sent to Buffy so Buffy could protect her," Daniel shared._

_ Jack laughed. "Kid sounds like she has a great imagination. It also sounds like the girl is scared," Jack said. _

" _I think it's more than that, Jack. You didn't see their faces. Something's not right here," Daniel said. "I did arrive as she was killing an alien demon, Jack. Teal'c and I didn't imagine that!"_

" _Yeah, I just got the call about that. Weird, huh?" Jack said. "SGC is going to try to figure out the origin. Somehow, its arrival was masks by our satellites. Something in that town interferes with our instruments."_

" _It didn't faze her or Dawn, Jack. It was like another day at the park for them," Daniel said._

_ Jack was silent a moment. Then he said, "I will see if I can uncover any rocks, Danny. If there's something going on in Sunnydale, I'll find out." _

_ Daniel felt relieved. "I appreciate that, Jack," he said. _

" _I'll call you when I find out some answers," Jack assured him._

_ End of Flashback. _

Daniel was glad he got a chance to talk Jack, but he still felt like he was missing something. He went into the kitchen and started the coffee. It was probably an hour until sunset. He opened up the kitchen door and got a breath of fresh air. A voice startled him.

"So are you going to disappear, too?"

Daniel looked toward the voice and saw the man who had been at the house earlier, smoking on the edge of the porch. Daniel had walked right by him and hadn't noticed. "Excuse me?" he replied.

"Are you going to disappear on the Slayer and Little Bit?" the man asked.

"Who are you again? I'm not sure we were introduced," Daniel said.

"I'm Spike. I'm a friend of your daughters," Spike said.

"Daughters? Buffy is the only one that's mine," Daniel clarified. Spike said nothing. He just took another drag of his cigarette. "Are you calling Buffy the Slayer? Why would you do that?" Buffy had called herself that, but Daniel still wasn't sure she meant it literal or if she caused tragedy. This man said it like it was her title.

"Because that's what she is. She's the strongest one in history. I should know. I've killed two. The Slayer, though, defies all expectations. She treats me like a man, not a monster. You hurt her, and I'll kill you, too," Spike said with a pointed look, flicking his cigarette and walking off.

Daniel had so many questions, but the man just disappeared. Buffy had a creepy lurker who fought demons with her and admitted to killing people. A man who seemed to think that Dawn was his daughter. What the hell was really happening here?

An hour later, Buffy woke up. They had to get their mother to the hospital for pre-op. After getting herself dressed, she woke Dawn before going in to see her mother.

"Mom. It's time to wake up," Buffy said softly.

Joyce opened her eyes, wincing at the pain. "Buffy? Is everything okay? Was there an attack? I think I saw monsters. I don't know if it's a dream or not," she said as she tried to sit up.

Buffy gently helped her mom sit up and explained what happened. "Yes, there was a small demon. Spike and I took care of it. No biggie," she said. "Daniel and his friend showed up, though, at the end."

Joyce winced. "Not the best way to meet him," she said.

"No. But he was great. Took it in stride," Buffy said. She was so relieved that her mom was her old self this morning. It made her feel really good about the upcoming surgery. "Let's get you dressed and will head downstairs. You can meet him."

Dawn came in just as she was brushing her mother's hair. "Are you going to call the school and tell them I'll be at the hospital?" Dawn said.

"I did that yesterday," Buffy said. "Make sure you take a book or homework. Something to do. The surgery could take hours."

The girls led their mother downstairs. Daniel stood when they made it downstairs. "Good morning," he said with a bright smile.

Joyce looked at him and time seemed to fall away. He was more muscular than she remembered. His hair was cut, but the eyes were the same. She smiled. "Daniel. It's so good to see you. I wish I was feeling better," she said.

Daniel stepped forward and took her hand. "You have hardly aged a bit, Joyce. I would've recognized you anywhere!" he assured her.

Buffy and Dawn watched as Daniel deftly charmed their mother, causing her to smile more than they'd seen in days.

"Do you think?" Dawn started to asked, looking meaningfully at their parents.

"Don't go there, Dawn. We have enough to deal with. Let it be," Buffy warned. Dawn didn't protest, but Buffy could see the wheels turning inside.

"I made some coffee," Daniel offered.

"I'd love some," Joyce said.

"No, Mom, you can't eat or drink until after the surgery," Buffy reminded her.

Joyce gave disappointed sigh. "Fine," she said.

"I'm going to call Riley and tell him to meet us at the hospital," Buffy said.

"Daniel, do you mind driving us? Buffy's driving really makes me nervous," Joyce said, giving her daughter a fond smile while Dawn snickered.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Buffy protested.

"When not about to have brain surgery, you're okay, sweetie. Today, your normal enthusiasm may be a bit much," Joyce said with a loving smile. Her hand went to her head.

"Is the pain bad, Mom?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"It's what it is," Joyce said in resignation.

Daniel led her to the car. Buffy navigated. Shortly, they arrived at the hospital. Joyce was admitted immediately and readied for surgery. Buffy and Dawn kissed her goodbye as Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya walked into the room.

"They're about to take her to surgery," Buffy said.

"Oh, well, we just wanted to wish you good luck," Giles said, smiling at Joyce.

"Tara and I did a wellness spell. The surgery's going to be fine," Willow assured her, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"That's good, girls. Thanks," Joyce said smiling her thanks

"If something happens, I'll call one of my former friends to curse your doctor," Anya said brightly.

"Honey, what did I tell you?" Xander said, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Vengeance demons perform a valid public service," Anya said with a stubborn tilt of her chin. She pulled away.

Joyce loved her daughter's friends. They were such a loyal group. Even Anya in her own way worked hard to fit in and be liked. "Thanks, Anya. Let's hope that won't be necessary," Joyce said diplomatically.

The group didn't seem to notice Daniel in the corner. He'd stepped back to allow them a private goodbye. He was about to head to the door when Buffy's friends arrived. He recognized all of them from photos in the house. The young man and redhead were in more than one photo, so Daniel knew they were probably the closest to his daughter. However, Dawn seemed just as easy in their company. The one holding the redhead's hand must be Tara. Dawn seemed particularly fond of her. So far, he has heard them speak of spells, curses, and demons. If Buffy was delusional, then so were her friends. Logic would dictate that was unlikely. He knew he wasn't going to get answers by eavesdropping, so he spoke.

"Hi, everyone," he said, waving. All eyes looked toward him. Buffy started to introduce him, but the nurse came in.

"It's time to take her," the nurse said.

Buffy and Dawn kissed their mother goodbye. Joyce's eyes searched for Daniel. "Daniel, take care of them if I don't make it. Promise me," she begged.

Daniel stepped forward and nodded. "I will. Don't worry," he said.

They all watched as she was taken away. "She'll be okay, right, Buffy?" Dawn asked scared.

"You heard Will. We have magic on our side," Buffy said cheerfully. She put her arm around her sister and looked at her friends. "Guys, it's going to be a long wait. You don't have to stay."

"Where else would we be?" Xander asked.

"I could be making money at the shop," Anya said. Xander elbowed her, so she added. "Of course, money can't compare to friendship."

"Thanks," Buffy said dryly.

"Are you going to introduce us to your dad?" Willow asked eagerly.

"Oh, yes. Daniel, this is Willow and her girlfriend Tara. That's Xander and his girlfriend Anya. And that's Rupert Giles. We call him Giles," Buffy introduced.

"You may call me Rupert," Giles said, holding out his hand to Daniel.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson," Daniel said, giving the group a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you." He shook all of their hands.

"Let's go to the waiting room," Giles suggested. "We can talk there."

As they got to the waiting room, Riley and Teal'c arrive. Buffy went to Riley and hugged him. Daniel greeted his friend.

"How was your night?" Daniel asked him.

"It was most informative. Did you know that this town has vampires?" Teal'c asked him.

Daniel's mouth opened to reply when his phone rang. "Excuse me," he said as he stepped away from the group to take the call.

"Daniel, I've had a very interesting morning. Can you talk?" Jack asked.

"Give me a minute," Daniel said. He put his hand over the phone. "Buffy, I'm going to step in the hall to take this call. I'll be right back."

When he went outside, everyone looked expectantly at Buffy. "So how is he?"

"What's he like?"

"He's hot!"

"He looks like Giles!"

"Are you saying Giles is hot?"

The questions and comment came one after another. Finally, Buffy held up her hands to ward them off. "He's great," she said.

"He really is," Dawn added.

"He came in when I was killing that demon you guys discovered with Riley and didn't bat an eye," Buffy shared.

"That's a good sign," Willow said with a bright smile.

"What about these military connections? We must be cautious," Giles urged.

"You spend some time talking to him, Giles. He is one of the most earnest and genuine people I've ever met," Buffy said. "I told him a bit last night about the hellmouth, but he thought I was being metaphorical."

Xander snickered. "We wish!" Xander said.

"You know what he said when I told him I that I lived on the mouth of hell, and it wanted to devour me? He said, 'It'll have to go through me first.' He meant it. I think we can trust him," Buffy shared.

"Wow!" Willow said impressed. "That's great, Buffy."

"Daniel Jackson is the most selfless man I have ever encountered in all my travels," Teal'c said, reminding them that he was there. "He is no trained solider nor skilled with weapons, yet he has faced many a deadly enemy with courage. You are most fortunate to have such a one as your father."

"Sounds like my Xander," Anya said, leaning against him. "He's always risking his Xander parts for Buffy when she doesn't need him, too. She's quite capable of defending herself."

"Indeed," Teal'c said with a small smile. Then he decided to give them some privacy and went to find Daniel.

Out in the hall, Jack was telling Daniel, "I spent hours last night trying to find out what was going on in Sunnydale and kept getting stonewalled."

"Really?" Daniel asked in surprise. He saw Teal'c step into the hall and motioned for him to join him. "That's odd."

"That's not odd. What's odd is this video I finally uncovered," Jack revealed. "Seems that that NID financed some shady operation that sought to combine demons that supposedly exist like squirrels on a college campus in that town with humans and robotic parts. It was a disaster. It seems your daughter and her friends are the only reason there wasn't 100% casualties."

"So the alien demon that I watched her kill really wasn't a one-time thing?" Daniel asked, wincing.

"No. Your daughter is referred to in the report as the vampire slayer. I thought it was a joke, but I finally got the Joint Chief, who was familiar with the situation there last year, to confirm it wasn't a hoax," Jack said.

"Vampires? Really?" Daniel asked. He looked at Teal'c, who had said something about them just a few minutes earlier.

"I saw Riley Finn kill such a creature last night with a wooden stake," Teal'c shared, having overheard Daniel's words.

Daniel looked at him in dismay. "Jack, Teal'c saw Buffy's boyfriend kill one last night,” he revealed.

Jack was sitting at his desk way too far away from his friends. They were in danger, and he couldn't be there to watch their back. It really pissed him off. "Danny, don't you go playing hero and try to get involved in any of that! You've died enough times!" Jack exclaimed.

"She's my daughter, Jack. If she's in danger, I'm going to be there to help her," Daniel said without hesitation.

"I just watched a video, Daniel. Believe me, your daughter doesn't need your help. She's a one-woman Delta Force all on her own. Her friends aren't too shabby either. They have her back," Jack informed him.

"What kind of video, Jack? Why were they experimenting with creatures the SGC didn't even know existed? What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Last year, when the military tried to do some freaky experiments on the local demon population, it ended badly. The biggest experiment turned on its creator, killing her and then loosed all the captured creatures, who in turn killed everyone they came across. Buffy and her friends managed to save some of the people there, but too many lives were lost due to the NID's stupidity," Jack shared, his disgust obvious. "Your daughter has a classified record. The only reason I was able to access it was due to my position and past experience with SGC."

"Her friends are all her age except for one Rupert Giles, a mentor and former teacher. I'm not sure how they are equipped to fight monsters like you're saying," Daniel said, frowning as he contemplated it.

"I don't have all the answers yet, but I recommend that you talk to her as soon as you can. I'm going to call General Landry and fill him in," Jack said.

"Okay. I'll be in touch," Daniel said. He hung up and filled Teal'c in on the part he couldn't hear.

"Your daughter is a warrior, Daniel Jackson. She is worthy to be yours," Teal'c said with a proud smile. "I look forward to seeing her fight."

"Right now, we have to focus on Joyce. Her mother is going through major surgery right now," Daniel said. He walked back to the lounge.

They waited together for hours. Daniel shared some of his travels while Giles shared some of his. Buffy's friends were a lively and intelligent bunch. When Daniel told them about his official job in Colorado, Xander snickered and Willow tried not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked.

"We know a lame cover story when we hear it," Xander said. "I was a solider for a day. Plus, Riley and his fraternity brothers had a much better cover story for their hokey mission."

"What Xander's trying to say is that it's okay if you have a top-secret job. You don't have to lie to us," Willow said.

Daniel felt guilty at their casual acceptance when he looked at his daughter and Dawn. Dawn looked disappointed and Buffy sad. "I don't mean to mislead, but it's the official job I have as far as the military is concerned. I translate things they come across on their travels."

"Deep Space Telemetry? Sounds like military code for space aliens," Willow said with a laugh. When Daniel looked even more uncomfortable, she squealed in excitement. "Oh, my goddess! That's it! You're like a real Indiana Jones alien hunter!"

Dawn's mouth fell open and even Buffy looked caught off guard. Daniel was just glad it was only them in the waiting room.

"You hunt aliens?" Dawn asked in awe.

"What? No, of course not!" Daniel said quickly.

Buffy narrowed her eyes suspiciously but said, "Guys, lay off Daniel. We just met. It's a bit soon to expect him to trust us with his secrets."

"We could tell him all of ours," Dawn suggested. "Then he can share his."

"My work is classified. I can't talk about it," Daniel said regretfully. "It's not a matter of not trusting you. I could be jailed for sharing my secrets."

"I think we should focus on Joyce. We can get into other things after we know she's going to be okay," Giles said.

"He's right," Willow said.

"We should go to the chapel and say a prayer," Dawn suggested. She looked at Daniel with hopeful eyes. "Will you come?"

"Sure," Daniel said. He looked at Teal'c. "Did you want to come?"

"I would like to see this chapel," Teal'c said.

"I'll go, too, sweetie," Tara said, smiling at her.

Buffy started pacing as soon as she left. Riley tried to reassure her, but she barely noticed him. He was hurt that she kept shutting him out. He loved her so much, but sometimes she was just so elusive. Turning away, he sat down. Xander started chatting with him, and he was grateful for the distraction.

Hours later, the doctor came him and gave them good news. The surgery was a success.

Buffy exhaled while her friends cheered. She could breathe again. The doctor explained a lot of things that she tried to listen to, but it was just background noise. She gave Giles a beseeching look.

"Why don't you give me the information? It's a bit much for the girls to take in right now. I'll make sure they understand," Giles said.

Buffy flashed him a grateful look as she leaned against Riley. "God, I am so relieved," she said.

"It's going to be fine," Riley said, his arms holding her against him.

"Yeah, now that your mom's okay. We can concentrate on kicking Glory's ass," Willow said. "Tara and I are working on a new spell that we can use the next time she has you on the ropes."

"That's good, Will. 'Cause so far I haven't found anything that can hurt her," Buffy said.

"Punching her with your superstrength is getting you nowhere?" Anya said. "That really sucks."

"Superstrength?" Daniel asked, reminding them that he was there. It was irritating that they kept forgetting. He hadn't realized how much his ego had been affected by his accomplishments at SG-1. He didn't want to be that guy—the one who needed to be the center of everything. This was his daughter's world. It was becoming more and more apparent that his daughter's life was extremely hard, even dangerous.

Buffy looked at Giles who had just finished talking to the doctor. "Giles, will you explain what I am and what Sunnydale is? I told him some of it, but he thought I was speaking in metaphors," she said.

Giles nodded and led Daniel to the corner of the room. Teal'c came behind him, standing as Daniel sat next to Giles.

Giles began to talk. "The world is older than you know…"

Daniel listened.

_ ******To Be Continued****** _

_ No one likes this enough to comment? :( _


	4. Dealing with the Truth

_ *****A Few Weeks Later***** _

Daniel watched his daughter in concern as she sparred with Teal'c. She'd broken up with her boyfriend a week before Christmas when she'd discovered he was visiting vampire brothels of some sort. Then he'd left before she had a chance to get over her anger. Daniel suspected that she was regretting her anger. She was sparring with Teal'c with an intensity that was disconcerting. After Joyce's surgery, Giles had explained the history of the slayers to him, answering all his many questions. Although Joyce was recovering nicely, Buffy opted to stay near home and was sparring in the backyard with Teal'c instead of the Magic Box.

"Is this normal? She seems a bit too focused on hurting my friend," Daniel said to Giles. In just a few days, he'd come to appreciate Giles' position in his daughter's life. Understanding how Dawn was his, too, had taken a bit more faith, however. He'd ask Joyce for a DNA test just to confirm. Luckily, the girls weren't upset at his disbelief. It'd be a few more days before he found out the results. Trying to wrap his mind around all the new truths about his daughter's life was taking a lot of energy. It was just so incredible. His daughter was a mystical hero. Sam was so not going to believe this because Daniel could hardly believe it himself. Watching her fight Teal'c so effortlessly, though, reminded him of what he now knew. Her small, fragile appearance was deceptive. She had no symbiote and no science-based device aiding her. Her power was mystical. It was hard to accept, but he had been seeing proof ever since he had come to town.

His daughter was a vampire slayer. Sunnydale was full of vampires and other demons. It was her job to keep them at bay and keep them from opening the hellmouth. The town actually had a portal to a hell dimension. In the past few weeks, his life had taken on a storybook quality. If he wasn't living it, he wouldn't believe it. During the course of his career with SGC, he'd seen some incredible things. Watching his daughter slay a vampire for the first time, though, was in a league of its own. Now she was proving that not even a leader of the Jaffa like Teal'c could beat her in hand-to-hand combat.

"Your daughter tends to channel her emotions through her fighting," Giles said. "She's the greatest slayer in history. Yes, her friends have helped her survive and play a big part in her success. However, it's her force of energy, focus, and dedication that have tipped the balance time and time again."

Daniel watched Teal'c exchange blows with his daughter using a staff. The fight was intense. In all the years he'd known Teal'c, he'd never seen his friend work so hard to beat an opponent. When Buffy managed to disarm Teal'c and then knock him down, he shook his head in disbelief. She really was incredible.

Giles phone rang. He stepped away to take the call. Daniel smiled as Buffy helped Teal'c to his feet.

"You are most formidable, Buffy Summers-Jackson," Teal'c said. It hadn't taken him long to add Daniel's name to Buffy's. When Buffy started to protest, Daniel stopped her. Later, he explained that it was customary to add the father's name to an offspring's where he came from, so she let it go.

"You're not so bad yourself. I haven't had a workout like that since Faith," Buffy said with a grin. She suspected that her father's best friend was an alien. Her new dad said his work was classified, and he couldn't talk about it. Dawn and Willow were convinced that his job was a cover for government backed alien hunting. So far, she hadn't wanted to push. He had been so cool about finding out all the weirdness that was her life. When he explained how important classified was, she let the subject drop.

"Buffy, we need to go to the Bronze. Willow just called. Somehow a spell of hers went wrong, and there's now a troll terrorizing the place," Giles said in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked, blinking.

"What is a troll?" Teal'c asked with interest.

"It's a troll, I suppose," Giles said with a shrug. "Let's go to the Bronze and find out."

A short time later, Daniel and Teal'c were standing in the club staring in disbelief at the giant troll that was swinging a hammer, destroying tables.

"Give me more delicious mead! I would also like a succulent baby!" the troll yelled.

Daniel blinked, not believing his ears. Teal'c frowned. "I did not know that the Tauri served babies in their restaurants," he observed with disapproval.

"They most definitely do not!" Daniel exclaimed. He wanted to interfere. It was hard to stay in the background when he was so used to being in the middle of things. Anya and Willow bickered over the troll.

"Xander Harris seems to be injured," Teal'c observed.

"Dawn has told me that is a common occurrence. He's braver than he is strong," Daniel said. He admired Buffy's closest best male friend. He'd already spoken to Jack about the young man. Since Xander was used to handling enemies greater than himself and facing threats of world-ending proportions, Daniel knew he'd do well at SGC. Jack was always on the lookout for possible recruits. As soon as he could clear his schedule, he was coming to Sunnydale. Not only was he worried about Daniel, but he wanted to meet the girls. Daniel was going to have Jack talk to Xander about a career in the military. The groups bad experience with the Initiative would make him leery, but Daniel was confident that Jack could overcome his objections.

Willow and Anya had very different ideas of what was best for Xander. Daniel pieced together that their fighting had led to the appearance of the troll. Willow tried a spell to get rid of the troll.

"Willow Rosenberg claims to be a witch," Teal'c said. "However, we have not seen evidence of her power. It is failing right now."

"Well, she did something to bring the troll here even if it was inadvertent," Daniel pointed out. He wasn't quite sure what to think of the existence of magic. Buffy's powers were rooted in something magical. They couldn't be denied. Sam would go nuts if she knew about all they'd learned the past few weeks. He had been putting off calling her because he knew she wouldn't believe him unless she was here. There was no need to put her life at risk. Every night he spent on the hellmouth was risky. Tonight was a perfect example.

The troll began trashing the club.

"Should we give aid to your daughter?" Teal'c asked. He, too, found it difficult to remain passive in face of threats to others. However, Daniel Jackson's daughter was a most formidable warrior. She even surpassed Samantha Carter in her skills as a fighter. He did not yet know if she had the cunning of Jack O'Neill, but he suspected that she did. After all, her father was himself most intelligent.

"Only if her life is truly at risk," Daniel said. He had discussed this at length with Giles. At first, he was more than a little angry that the Watcher did so little to protect Buffy. Giles, though, explained that when things were dire they all helped as much as they could. However, it was important that Buffy learn to solve problems on her own. When she needed help, she would ask for it. As Buffy's father, it would be very easy for her to let him step in and slay the monsters. Then again, if Daniel died while doing such a thing, it would devastate Buffy, who was already overburdened.

The troll caused considerable damage before running off. They tended to some of the injured patrons while the girls left to track down the troll.

"We should make sure the girls are okay," Giles said when it was clear that no one was endanger of dying.

A text from Tara told Giles that she and Buffy were headed to the Magic Box since it was where Olaf the troll seemed to be heading.

"Xander Harris is hurt yet again," Teal'c observed as they came into the shop in time to see Buffy fighting the troll.

When the troll knocked her toward their door, Daniel helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Buffy smiled up at him. Her dad was so sweet. "Yes, Dad, I'm fine," she said. Then she turned back to the troll. It had been so easy, so natural to give him that title. Only for a day had it been strange. Now, it was natural. In just a few weeks, he'd inserted himself in her life so seamlessly.

"This might help!" Willow said, managing to get the troll's hammer from him using her magic.

Buffy grinned. "So your power is in your hammer!" she announced as she charged him again. When he knocked her back several feet, Daniel and Teal'c both flinched.

"Well, he's still got all that troll strength!" Anya said sheepishly. Willow glared as Buffy stood up to face the troll yet again.

However, Anya was working to distract the creature. Olaf mocked her and Xander, declaring their love wouldn't last.

Buffy seemed to take great exception to his words, charging him furiously. "Their. Love. Will. Last. Forever!" she yelled in between hits, finally knocking the troll out.

Giles cringed as he observed the disaster that was his shop. "I was going to go to England to seek the Council's help with Glory, but this place is a wreck!" he complained.

"I can help get it fixed," Daniel offered. "I've asked a friend of mine to bring down some of my books when he visits. Maybe I'll uncover something that could help."

Giles really liked having another adult that understood the seriousness of Buffy's life. Dr. Jackson was proving to be exactly the kind of father his slayer needed and deserved. "Thanks. That would be most helpful," he replied.

Willow and Anya discussed what they were going to do with Olaf. Teal'c remained silent as the witch performed magic. He noted that she used something biological and said some words. Nothing seemed too extraordinary. However, the result could not be denied. The troll disappeared before their eyes.

"Where did you send him?" Buffy asked.

"The land of the trolls," Anya answered. "He'll be happy there. It's full of trolls."

"It's hard to be precise, though. Alternate universes don't stay put. Trying to send him to a specific place is like trying to hit a puppy with a bee," Willow explained. Then she frowned. "Which is a weird image that you all should forget."

"So you have no way of knowing if he went where you sent him?" Daniel asked, fascinated and disturbed. That this young girl dared attempt such a feat was both impressive and troublesome. The SGC used a wormhole made by a superior ancient race to travel to other worlds. However, they'd discovered the hard way that inter-dimensional travel was unwise to mess with. Buffy's best friend sometimes reminded him of Sam, but she had a bold arrogance when it came to magic that could have major consequences for Buffy somewhere down the line.

Willow frowned, not liking the note of criticism in his voice. "Well, no. Not exactly," she admitted.

"At least he's not here hurting my Xander," Anya said, hugging Xander carefully.

"And I got this nifty souvenir," Buffy said, holding up the hammer proudly.

"May I see it?" Teal'c asked. Buffy handed it to him. Teal'c lurched forward as the weight of the hammer registered. Even though his other hand immediately moved to grab a hold of it, it fell to the ground. A loud echo was heard.

Everyone blinked in surprise. Teal'c felt shame as everyone looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me, Buffy Summers-Jackson. I was not expecting it to weigh so much," he said. He bent down and attempted to lift the hammer. It took all of his strength to do so, and his body protested the effort. He felt relieved when he brought it up.

Buffy moved quickly to take it from him. "I should probably take this," she said, lifting it with apparent ease. She started to set it down on the glass counter, but Giles jumped in front of her.

"Don't put it down on that! It could break the glass!" he cautioned.

Buffy looked sheepish as she moved it to floor and against the wall. "I guess that's okay for now," she said. She looked at Anya and Xander. "I'm glad you two are okay. Love is special and not meant to be taken for granted." She seemed near tears and fled the room.  
"She misses Riley," Willow sagely observed, a sympathetic look on her face.

"We all miss Riley and dread who she might inflict on us next," Xander grumbled. Willow elbowed him.

"That's not fair, Xander! It's not Buffy's fault that Angel had a gypsy curse on him! She didn't know giving him a happy would turn him into a homicidal maniac hell bent on torturing and killing all of us!" Willow defended. Then she noticed Daniel's look of dismay. Buffy had not shared her romantic history with him yet. "Oh, it wasn't so bad. Angel's really great except for those few months when he wasn't so great." She gave a weak smile, realizing how bad that sounded.

Tara reached for her hand. "Maybe you should stop, sweetie," she suggested, giving Willow a fond smile.

"I had not realized how incredibly strong your daughter was," Teal'c said to Daniel.

"Exactly how strong is she?" Daniel asked Giles. He'd seen her fight vampires and a demon or two. Just that day, she'd defeated Teal'c. However, there had not really been any test of strength until the hammer.

"We've never really tested her raw strength," Giles admitted. "Slayers are built to fight demons much stronger than them. They know instinctively how to use any weapon. Their fighting instincts are unlike any humans as are their reflexes. Buffy, I know, can break rope and chains. We've never tested what type of chains she could or couldn't, though."

"She tried to break down a metal door once and couldn't," Xander supplied. "But that was like four years ago. I bet she totally could now."

"Yes, she is stronger than she's ever been," Giles said. He noticed Xander cradling his arm. "Anya, you better take Xander to the hospital."

"Yep. It's time for my yearly arm cast," Xander said with a sigh of resignation.

Somehow, Daniel didn't think he was joking. He walked over to the hammer and attempted to lift it. He could not.

"I'll go check on Buffy and then come back to help you clean up," Daniel said. Then he gave Willow a considering look. "You know, you really should do the responsible thing and pay for the damages you caused here."

"What?" Willow asked in disbelief.

Anya, who'd been ushering Xander toward the door, froze. Then she nodded furiously. "That's true! I told her over and over not to take stuff off the shelves to use to make spells. She said it was for Buffy. I tried to write down what she took. Then suddenly there was Olaf," she said.

"You wouldn't shut up and distracted me even though I told you the spell was sensitive, and I needed to concentrate!" Willow exclaimed defensively. She wasn't used to criticism and didn't take it well.

"Honey, we know you didn't mean for this to happen," Tara said easily.

"Xander, tell her that your arm wouldn't be broke yet again if she'd just done her magic in the safety of her own home like all the other witches!" Anya exclaimed.

"Xander, you know it was an accident!" Willow protested.

Daniel could see how upset the two women were making the Xander. They seemed oblivious, however. The poor guy. "Don't you think your fighting has caused enough damage tonight?" he asked, giving them both a pointed look. "If you care about Xander as much as you say, you wouldn't keep trying to put him in the middle all the time."

"He's right. I can't take it anymore," Xander said and left. Anya ran after him.

Willow looked dismayed and gave Tara a beseeching look. As always, Tara sought to comfort her.

"Willow, I don't want you doing magic here unsupervised again," Giles told her.

"But, Giles!" she protested.

"Someone could've been killed, Willow. You're becoming reckless. Your intentions are good and stem from a desire to be helpful to Buffy. I know that," Giles told her. Daniel's presence and clear disapproval of Willow's actions was hitting home how negligent Giles had been toward Willow. "But the fact remains, you've had very little formal training. This is something I should've rectified as soon as you graduated. If Jenny were alive, she could've guided you, but she's not. Tara's mother guided her and taught her caution. Something you sorely lack."

"He's right, sweetie. Sometimes, the things you want to do make me really nervous," Tara admitted.

Willow's eyes filled with tears. "But—I—need to get better so that I can help Buffy!" she exclaimed, distraught.

"There is more than one way to help Buffy. You were useful long before you discovered magic, Willow," Giles told her. "You seem to forget that. Magical isn't all that you are. Nor is it healthy for it to be the only thing you focus on."

Willow wiped the tears, nodding. "Okay. I'll be by in the morning to help you clean up," she said. Then she, too, fled.

"Are all Tauri women so emotional?" Teal'c asked Daniel. Carter wasn't like that at all, and the only Tauri woman Teal'c spent much time with.

Both Daniel and Giles replied, "Yes!"

After helping clean up a bit, they decided to wait until the morning to tackle the rest.

Daniel went home to check on the girls. Joyce was in her room with Dawn watching a movie. Both women smiled at him.

"Daniel! Do you want to watch a movie with us?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Not really. It's been a long day. I just wanted to check on you guys," Daniel said with a smile. He looked at Joyce. "Are you feeling okay?" Joyce had been able to get out of the hospital Christmas Eve, and they'd spent a festive Christmas day together. It was the happiest holiday Daniel had spent in a very long time. He and Joyce became reacquainted as she began her slow recovery. Teal'c and Daniel stayed in Riley's apartment since his lease wasn't up until May. However, Daniel came over every day to the Summers' house.

"I feel good. Walking still wears me out, but I did make it downstairs today," Joyce shared with a proud smile.

"That's great!" Daniel exclaimed. "In a few more weeks, you'll be back to your old self."

"I hope so!" Joyce said. "Have a good night."

"Good night. I'm going to go see Buffy for a few minutes," he said.

"That's fine. She's in her room," Joyce said. It was great seeing how good Daniel was with the girls. Even though he wasn't quite convinced that Dawn was also his, he still treated her with loving kindness. He was patient with her endless questions. Now it was clear to Joyce where Dawn got her inquisitive nature.

Daniel knocked on Buffy's room. "Come in," she called out.

"Buffy, are you okay? You left pretty upset," Daniel said as he approached her on the bed. She was hugging her stuffed pig. He could tell that she had been crying.

"I just seem to screw up all my relationships. I loved Angel more than anything, and I had to kill him to close the hellmouth. I dated Scott who decided I was too much of a freak. Then Angel was sent back, but we can never be together because of his curse. He left me just like Riley did. My other dad seems happy to stay away from me, too. I met this one guy Parker at the beginning of my freshman year. Once he got what he wanted from me, he didn't want me either," Buffy shared, tears coursing down her cheek. "If you stay around here too long, you'll leave me, too. Or die."

Daniel's heart broke. His daughter had suffered more than anyone deserved, too. She was too young to carry so much on her shoulders. He reached for her hand. "You know I've died several times myself," he shared.

"What?" Buffy asked in shock.

"You don't have security clearance, so I can't give you any details right now. But someday I hope to tell you all about it," Daniel said. "I lost my parents at a young age. My grandfather was my only family, and he didn't want to take care of me. I spent several years in the foster system before a family took me in. So I know a little bit about not feeling wanted."

"I'm sorry," Buffy said with compassion.

"I had a wife who was kidnapped. Then she went through a type of brainwashing and wasn't the woman I loved anymore. Fortunately, she fought her captor and was free for a time. But he had impregnated her," Daniel shared. "Eventually, she was killed."

"Oh God, Dad. That's horrible!" Buffy exclaimed, forgetting her own heartbreak.

"I tell you this so you'll believe me when I say I understand. I really do," Daniel said, pulling her close for a hug. "Life is hard sometimes, but it's also beautiful and full of wondrous things. You won't spend your entire life on this hellmouth. There's so much out there I want to show you."

Even though he'd stuck around a few weeks already, Buffy still had trouble believing that this man was her dad. He was so earnest and full of such a shining light. Although he'd suffered a lot, he still seemed so open and full of compassion. How was he like that? Buffy wanted to be exactly like him. She didn't want her time fighting monsters to make her jaded.

***** _A Few Days Later*****_

General Jack O'Neill, dressed as a civilian, drove into the Sunnydale, CA. He'd taken a week's leave so that he could spend time with his best friend and meet his daughter. He also needed the down time. How he let himself be talked into being a paper pusher he'd never understand. Of course, he knew it had to do with getting older and his bum knee. He couldn't fight the way he used to. The desire to see it through and be a part of ending the threats to the planet was what kept him in the game.

As he drove, he looked out his car window. He saw no sign of the darkness that the city contained. It looked like a typical American city. Then he saw a man walking with a serious skin condition and floppy ears. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so typical. Following his GPS directions, he turned onto the road Daniel was staying at.

Inside the Summers' house, Daniel was listening to Buffy share some news.

"Giles said that the Council is going to give him whatever they find about Glory," Buffy said with a smile.

"Good. Jack's coming today. He's bringing my books, so I may uncover something, too," Daniel said.

Jack rang the doorbell. A very attractive young woman answered the door. Jack smiled. "I guess you get your looks from your mother," he said.

Buffy returned his smile. "You must be Jack," Buffy said stepping back to let him in.

"Jack! You made it!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Yepper. Nice drive from the airport," Jack said as Daniel embraced him.

Buffy led them to their mother.

Joyce was sitting on the couch. She smiled up at their guest. "Please have a seat," she said. "We're so glad you could come."

"Jack, this is Buffy and Joyce. This is General Jack O'Neill, my former team leader and best friend," Daniel introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Joyce said when Jack sat down next to her and shook her head.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked her.

"So much better. Thanks," Joyce said. "It's been great having Daniel here. He's been a big help."

"He's been known to be a handy man to have around a time or two," Jack said with a wink. "Where's Teal'c?"

"He's with Giles. We had a troll trash the Magic Box. He's helping Giles install some new shelves he ordered after we cleaned up," Buffy explained.

"When do you have to report back to SGC?" Jack inquired. He'd heard about the troll from Daniel, so he took her explanation in stride.

"I've got a few more weeks saved up," Daniel said. "As does Teal'c. Did you bring my books?"

"They're in the car," Jack answered.

The phone rang. Buffy jumped up to answer it. "What?" she asked. "They are? . . . Okay . . . I'll be right there."

"Who was it?" her mother asked.

"That was Giles. He said that the Council is here. I'm going to the Magic Box to meet Travers," he said.

"I'm going with you. I want to meet this Council," Daniel said, a note of anger in his voice.

"Who are they?" Jack asked.

"He can fill you in on the way," Buffy said. She kissed her mom. "We'll be back soon."

When they made it to the Magic Box, Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara were already there. Anya was behind the counter. Buffy could see how anxious she was.

Daniel had a lot he wanted to ask, but he waited. He listened as Travers told Buffy what she needed to do in order to get his help. He couldn't remain silent. "My daughter has been on this hellmouth fighting this battle for five years. What have you done to help?" he asked.

Travers looked at the man he had no information on. "And you are?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, Buffy's father. This is my friend General Jack O'Neill," Daniel said.

"I thought your father was Hank Summers?" Travers said, looking at Buffy.

"Yeah, well, you're on a need to know basis and that isn't something you needed to know," Buffy said sourly.

"The slayer fights the battles. The Council uses its resources to support the slayer," Travers said to Daniel.

"So threatening to withhold vital information is your idea of how to support the slayer?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Ms. Summers has not worked with the Council in nearly two years. We have no idea if she's even worthy of the title of Slayer anymore," Travers said.

"She's the greatest slayer in history, and you and the Council bloody well knows that!" Giles said in disgust.

"Being able to stay alive doesn't make her worthy of anything," Travers said.

"Are you kidding me?" Daniel asked, taking an angry step toward the man who dared criticize his daughter. "She's averted several world ending disasters."

"With the help of civilians," Travers said, a note of disapproval in his voice. "She's shared what has been a guarded secret for centuries with those she had no right to share things with. Now she's allowed the U.S. military to know who she is."

Buffy gave a mocking laugh. "Sorry, Quentin, but the U.S. military spent over a year in Sunnydale experimenting on the demon population. They knew about Sunnydale's little pest problem long before my father and his friend came around," she informed him.

"That may well be," Travers said with a shrug. "However, you and your team will be evaluated. Then we'll see about what information we're going to share."

Jack finally spoke. "I'm more than acquainted with your Prime Minister. If think you're going to be allowed to endanger these kids because you're trying to stay relevant here, you got another thing coming," Jack said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"If Travers needs to throw out the hoops so that he feels important, I'll jump. I'll do whatever's necessary to get what we need," Buffy said. She looked at her father and gave him a look. He remained silent.

Jack and Daniel said nothing further as the Council conducted their interviews. Jack watched as they put Buffy through a series of test. "Your daughter can fight blindfolded?" he said incredulously to Daniel. Daniel gave him a proud smile.

He helped Daniel go through his books for information while the hours passed. They had dinner with Dawn and Joyce while Buffy and her team went through more hoops from the Council. Then he took Jack back to his place where Teal'c was at for the night. Xander had introduced Teal'c to _Babylon 5_ after they discovered a mutual love of science fiction _._ He'd been binge watching it in his spare time.

The next day, Daniel did some more research while Teal'c showed Jack around the town. He checked on Joyce after meeting up with his friend. Buffy didn't call, so he had no idea what was happening. Finally, Daniel grew impatient and went back to the Magic Box. "Where's Buffy?" he asked when he saw everyone but his daughter.

"That's what we'd like to know. She's late," Travers said in disapproval.  
She finally arrived. Daniel could tell that something was wrong. "You're late," Travers said, his disapproval evident.

"Yea," Buffy acknowledged without excuse or apology.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked in concern.

"I'm fine," she said, giving him a small smile. She was holding a long silver sword.

"Was there an attack?" Giles asked.

"Yea," Buffy said.

"We can begin the review," Travers said from the table he was sitting at.

Buffy walked toward him, laying the sword down on his papers when he began to talk. "There won't be a review," she informed him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"No review. No interrogation. No hoops. No jumps. No questions you know I can't answer," she said, a note of steel in her voice. When one of Travers people started to speak, she gave him a look of warning. "And no interruptions."

"See, I've had a lot of people talking at me the past few days. A lot of people just lining up to tell me how unimportant I am," she said walking away from the table in contemplation. "And I finally figured out why. Power. I have it. They don't. This bothers them. Glory came to my home today."

Both Daniel and Giles stood. "Are you okay?" they inquired. "Dawn? Is she okay?" Daniel added.

"Dawn's fine. She came just to talk," Buffy assured them. She took off her jacket. Jack was impressed with her self-control. "In her mind, we had what passed for a civil conversation. She told me I'm a bug. I'm a flea. She could squash me in a second." She paused and faced the group. "Only she didn't. She came into my home, and we talked. Why? Because she needs something from me. Because I have power over her." She stopped moving and faced the council members. "You guys didn't come all the way from England to let me back in. You came to beg me to let _you_ back in. To give your jobs, your lives some semblance of meaning." When one of them tried once again to protest, Buffy casually picked up the sword and embedded it in the wall by his head.

Jack was more than a little awe struck at Daniel's daughter. If only he could get away with that at his meetings with the Joint Chiefs!

Buffy gave the man who dared speak a pointed look. "I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions," she told him before facing the group. "You're Watchers. Without a slayer, you're pretty much just watching _Masterpiece_ theatre. You can't stop Glory. You can't do anything with the information you have about Glory except maybe publish it in the Everyone-Thinks-We're-Insaneo-Home Journal. So this is how it's going to work. You're going to tell me everything you know about Glory. Then you're going to go away. You'll contact me if and when you have further information about Glory. The Magic shop will stay open. Mr. Giles will stay here as my official watcher, reinstated."

Giles coughed, "Retroactive."

A slight smile on her face, she continued, "To be paid retroactively from the month he was fired. I will continue my work with the help of my friends."

A woman interrupted, nervous. "I don't want a sword thrown at me, but we're talking about civilians—children," she said.

"Buffy was much younger when she began fighting this battle for you," Daniel said in disgust.

"We're talking about two very powerful witches and a thousand-year-old ex-demon," Buffy said.

Anya exclaimed, "Willow's a demon?" in a shocked voice. Daniel bit back a grin.

"And the boy?" someone asked, looking a Xander.

"The boy has clocked more field time than all of you combined. He's part of the unit," Buffy defended.

"That's Riley-speak," Willow said proudly.

"I have field time!" Xander announced with pride.

Jack couldn't help but grin at them.

"You all may be very good at your jobs. The only way we're going to find out is if we work together. You can all take your time thinking about that. But I want an answer right now from Quentin because I think he's understanding me."

Travers was silent a moment as he gazed at Buffy. "Your terms are acceptable," he said.

"See. No begging," Buffy said in satisfaction.

"Oh, Rupert," Travers said.

"Yes?" Giles replied.

"When we inventoried your shop, we found a bottle of single malt scotch behind some incense," Travers said.

"It's not for working hours," Giles said quickly.

"I could use a glass," Travers said.

"I suppose—" Giles began.

Buffy cut him off. "Just a minute," she said. "Glory. I want to know."

"There's a lot to go through," Travers said.

"Just tell me what kind of demon I'm fighting," Buffy demanded.

"Well that's the thing you see. Glory isn't a demon," Travers said. Jack could tell whatever he was about to say was going to be a game changer.

"What is she?" Buffy asked.

"She's a god," he replied, looking grim.

"Oh," Buffy said, looking stunned.

Jack exchanged a glance with Daniel. Hell no.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_ I did use dialogue straight from the episode for this last scene. Please review and tell me your thoughts! I hope covering more than one episode in this update wasn't too much. With Daniel there, there will, of course, be some changes. Thanks for reading.  _


	5. Other Possibilities

***** _The Next Day*****_

Daniel was at his apartment with Jack and Teal'c. He had trouble sleeping, his thoughts chaotic. All he could think about was the threat to his daughter. A god. Not a fake god like the Goa'uld worshiped. But one that had real powers like a god. From the Council's research, they'd uncovered that she was Glorificus, a hell god. She needed Dawn's blood to open a doorway to her dimension. Of course, Buffy wisely didn't let the Council know she knew where and what exactly the key was.

"So what's the plan Danny-boy?" Jack asked when he entered the living room.

Daniel went to the kitchen to pour his coffee. "I'm still processing. My daughter has to find a way to kill a god in order to protect my possibly other daughter. I don't know what to think," he admitted.

"The woman is just another false god that we will no doubt destroy," Teal'c said confidently.

"We've never faced a real demon, Teal'c," Daniel said.

"I helped Buffy Summers-Jackson kill one just last week," Teal'c said. "It was most invigorating."

"Those Buffy fights here in Sunnydale are a pale imitation of this Glory character. They can be killed by a neck break or a sword," Daniel pointed out.

"We need to try some of the weapons we have," Jack said. "We need to do some recon and find out where she's hiding. I'll get Xander and the witches to help."

"Too many bodies on a recon is not very stealthy," Daniel pointed out.

"Fine. Xander and Teal'c then," Jack said.

"Did you see your mail on the counter?" Teal'c said. "I believe the results you are waiting for are in."

Daniel's eyes widened as he realized what Teal'c meant, and he grabbed the mail. The test results were in. He ripped it open. "It's official. Somehow, I'm a match. Dawn is my daughter, too!" he shared.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," Jack said dryly. "A mystically created daughter almost fully grown. Why do mystical things always happen to you?"

"I've never had mystical things happen to me!" Daniel insisted.

"You don't call dying and coming back to life mystical?" Jack pointed out.

"That wasn't supernatural. That was just advanced science," Daniel said.

"Who's to say on some level all this stuff isn't, too? The Nox used some type of magic. We died, and they brought us back. But the Asgards see them as more advanced, so there has to be some type of science involved," Jack pointed out.

"Maybe. Willow says it's like science to her that's why she can do it so well. Maybe Sam can figure it out," Daniel said.

"So are we going to call her and tell her?" Jack said.

"She's going to be hurt that I waited so long to tell her. Maybe I can convince the girls a weekend in Vegas would be fun. Joyce is doing better. She can come," Daniel said.

"So is there any old spark with you and your baby mama?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Daniel blushed. "She's great. But as for rekindling, it's too soon to say for sure," Daniel said. "I've been focused on our daughters and helping her get better. There hasn't been any romance on my mind."

"No time like the present," Jack said, slapping his friend on the back.

***** _Later that Day*****_

Buffy had managed to finish out her semester of school without dropping out. However, she did not think she should enroll in another semester with all that was going on with Glory and Dawn. Daniel, though, had two doctorates and seemed really upset at the idea of her dropping out, so she enrolled in three classes. It wasn't full time, but it still allowed her to continue her education.

She tried to focus when she was in her history class, but all she could think about was the fact that some hell god was after her sister. Dawn was the key to opening other dimensions. Glory will keep searching for her until she finds her. What was she going to do?

After class, she had lunch with Tara and Willow. The three women brainstormed ideas to counter Glory.

"I'm working on a spell that can teleport her somewhere else," Willow shared.

"That sounds cool," Buffy said.

"We don't know if it'll work, but even if we can move her somewhere else, it could save one of us," Tara said.

"Very true," Buffy said. Her phone rang. She saw that is was Daniel, so she answered. "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Oh, well, I thought I'd let you know that I got the lab results confirming Dawn is my daughter," Daniel shared.

"I already knew that," Buffy said, a smile in her voice. He was so cute that she couldn't be annoyed with him for his doubt.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry. I just had to see the proof. I know Sam will need proof when I tell her," Daniel said.

"Sam?" Buffy asked.

"Major Samantha Carter. She's a member of my team. She, Jack, Teal'c, and I spent years working together. Sam's one of my closest friends. She's in Nevada working right now. Our team was disbanded when Jack was promoted," Daniel said.

"So is she like a girlfriend or ex?" Buffy wondered.

"Oh no! Nothing like that. She's like a sister to me," Daniel said. "The closest I've ever had."

Buffy was relieved. A tiny part of her was hoping he and her mother would rekindle things. She wanted him to stick around. "Well, I look forward to meeting her," Buffy said.

"You don't have class Monday, right? MLK day?" Daniel asked.

"I guess not. Why?" Buffy asked.

"I was hoping to take you and Dawn on a weekend trip to Vegas. Do you think your mom would let you? I want you to meet Sam," Daniel asked. "I'd invite your mom, but I don't think she's ready for such activity yet."

"No, probably not. She might enjoy a weekend of peace and quiet, though. I'd love to get away for a few days," Buffy said happily.

"Great. I'll talk to your mom about it. I am going to stop by and ask her if I can take Dawn out for a special dinner just the two of us," Daniel said.

"Dawn will love that," Buffy said. "I'll make dinner for Mom."

"You know I think you're amazing, right?" Daniel asked.

Buffy felt a warm glow at her father's words. "Thanks," she said softly.

"I'll see you later," Daniel said, hanging up.

Willow and Tara exchanged a look. They both adored Daniel and were happy for Buffy. The look on her face just after talking to him, though, hit home what a good influence he was on Buffy. He made her so happy. Her friends were glad to see that. "That was Daniel?" Willow probed.

Buffy nodded, smiling. "He got back the DNA results, so there's no doubt that Dawn is his, too. He's going to take her out for a special Daddy-Daughter dinner," Buffy shared.

"She's going to love that!" Willow exclaimed.

"He's so good with her even before knowing it was true," Tara observed. She'd been a bit envious. No father had ever shown her such patience. All of them had Giles, though. He was great.

"Yes. And he wants to take us this weekend to Vegas to meet his former teammate, who's like a sister to him. Major Samantha Carter," Buffy said.

Willow's eyes lit up. "Oh, I am so jealous! Daniel mentioned her once and I looked her up. She's a genius! She's written some incredible stuff over wormholes and other major scientific theories. There's not a lot of women in the scientific community that has her reputation. I can't wait to meet her!" Willow said.

"I'll make sure we invite her to come visit Sunnydale," Buffy said, smiling. "I'd invite you, but I think he wants it to be just us."

"Oh, that's okay. My parents are in town this weekend and Tara and I are having dinner with them," Willow said. She reached in her bag and got out her laptop. "We totally have to see what shows are going on in Vegas this week!"

Buffy smiled, liking that plan.

***** _A Few Hours Later*****_

Dawn couldn't stop grinning. Daniel decided it was Daddy-Daughter Date night since he now knew without a doubt that he was the father of not just Buffy. Joyce helped her pick out an outfit. Buffy went to pick up Chinese food for her and Mom to eat while Daniel was going to take her to the nicest restaurant in town—or rather the nicest restaurant that served Italian. She got to pick the food genre. Daniel had walked her to the car linking his arm through hers. Then he'd held the car door for her. When they arrived at the restaurant, he did the same thing. Hank had never done that. Hank had called her his special princess, but he forgot to call her on her last birthday. Dawn had a feeling that Daniel would never forget her birthday.

"It's a been too long since I've had decent Italian," Daniel said after they'd ordered.

"I can't promise this place is decent!" Dawn exclaimed.

Daniel smiled. "That's okay. I'm just glad to spend time with you. Soon, I'll have to go back to work in Colorado, but I want us to stay in touch," he said.

"You won't forget me like my other dad?" Dawn asked anxiously.

Daniel shook his head. "I have a very high IQ. I don't forget anything important," he assured her.

Dawn laughed. "If I said that, Buffy would say I was being a braggart," she said.

"Is it bragging if it's true?" he asked with a wink, making her laugh.

They enjoyed dinner. He asked her questions, getting to know her. He shared unclassified stories of his travels. He learned that she had a fascination with language.

"Sumerian? You want to learn Sumerian?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"I've been taking Latin at school, so I can help Willow with her spells. But Giles is always having to read stuff in Sumerian. He's been teaching me," Dawn said.

"Really?" Daniel asked both impressed and bothered. Although he appreciated all Giles did for his girls, he didn't like that even this—his area of expertise—was commandeered by Giles.

"Yes. He doesn't really have much patience, though, and his attention is usually taken up by something Buffy-related," Dawn said.

"Well, I'd be happy to teach you. I'm a linguist. That means if I don't know a language, I can figure it out enough to translate words," Daniel explained.

"I think that's the coolest job ever!" Dawn enthused. Her dad was so smart—maybe even smarter than Giles.

Daniel was so glad to have this daughter even if she was mystically created. The more he got to know her, the more her origins mattered less.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Jack's short vacation in Sunnydale was at an end without him getting a chance to get a beat on the Glory hellgod. When Buffy heard what he wanted to do, she'd vetoed it in no uncertain terms. When they had a plan to fight Glory, Buffy would find her. Then she informed Jack that tracking was another skillset that slayer had. What Jack wouldn't give to have her training with his troop. Now, though, play time was over. He had to get back to work. He never thought the day would come when he'd be happy to fight aliens. Even though he was no longer in the field, he still felt like that was his job—keep SGC afloat with financing from the government and top personnel. In the past few days, he'd spent time getting to know Daniel's daughters, their mother, and their friends. All of them were impressive. Sam would love Willow—the Willow that was a genius, not the witch Willow. That version might be too much for Sam.

However, it was Xander Harris that interested him the most. Jack saw a lot of himself in the young man. He was quick with the quips and jokes that dispelled tension. They also worked to distract attention off himself. Buffy may be the sun they all evolved around, but Xander—he was the atmosphere that kept everyone in orbit. He loved those girls more than his own life. He'd die for any one of them. As much as he loved his girlfriend, though, Jack didn't think she'd ever be first in his life. Buffy and her mission consumed his world. To leave it would be incredibly difficult for the man. He would never do so unless he found a greater cause, a greater mission.

Joyce was making him a goodbye breakfast. Or rather she was supervising the girls who were doing most of the work. When they were done, it was quite an impressive spread. Everyone was there to see him off. As the girls were bringing out the food, Anya and Xander were bickering over the best way to set the table.

Daniel wandered over to him. "I'm really glad you were able to come, Jack," he told him.

"Me, too," Jack said. "This is an incredible new family you've inherited."

"I know," Daniel said, proud as he gazed at them. For so long only SGC was his family after his wife was taken.

"You know you've inherited more than just daughters here," Jack said, gesturing to the group. "You've got a son and three others."

Daniel gave a half-smile. "Yea, they're pretty great, though. I'm glad there's people like that in their lives. Buffy would be dead if it wasn't for that boy," he said, pointing to Xander. "He's risked his life and again and again for her and her mission. I wish that she'd marry him one day."

"I think Anya might not agree," Jack said, grinning. "Besides, she sees him as a brother. They all do. They couldn't have a better one."

"Are you going to talk to him before you leave?" Daniel asked.

"Yepper. Since your no-fun daughter put a kibosh on my plan to do some recon with him last night, I didn't get my chance. I'm going to do it before I leave," Jack said. "I have the non-disclosure papers and everything."

"I wish I could tell the girls what we do," Daniel said. "It doesn't seem fair. Buffy risks everything for the world and has been doing so for years. She doesn't even get a salary. Did you know that? They pay the watcher and not the slayer. How does that make sense? I have half a mind to send a strongly worded letter to their prime minister."

"Don't worry. Talking to him is on my list of things to do as soon as I get back to work," Jack told him with a determined look in his eye.

"It's ready!" Dawn announced.

They all sat down to eat the bountiful breakfast. Teal'c looked around. "Where are the donuts?" he asked.

Xander and Dawn burst out into laughter. "I totally love this guy!" Xander exclaimed.

"Teal'c, donuts are for when you don't have a nice home cooked meal like this," Daniel explained, flashing Joyce an apologetic look.

She smiled, unoffended. "I know he doesn't have donuts where he comes from, so it's fine," she assured them. "I did make some French toast, though. Add some syrup. You'll love it."

Teal'c happily accepted the plate with French toast on it.

Jack couldn't remember the last time he'd had so many delightful choices. Besides the French toast, there was bacon, sausage, ham, eggs, biscuits and gravy. "You made enough for an army!" he exclaimed as he filled his place for the second time.

"Well, this is a small army," Joyce pointed out, smiling.

"The few, the proud, the brave," Xander joked.

Jack glared. "I'm not a Marine," he said.

Xander just grinned unrepentantly. Jack liked him more for it. Daniel and Teal'c were taking him to the airport. However, when breakfast was done and goodbyes were said, he asked Xander to join them.

"Me?" Xander asked in surprise.

"There's something I want to discuss with you," Jack said. "Can you miss work?"

"I can take a half-day. My boss likes me," Xander said.

"Because you're the best!" Anya said proudly.

Xander was a bit anxious, but he joined the men as they loaded into Joyce's car that Daniel had been using.

Jack surprised Xander yet again when he got in the back seat with him and not in the front next to Daniel. As soon as they were moving, Jack didn't waste any time. "So, Xander, give any thought to being more than just a carpenter?" he asked him.

"I'm hoping to get my contractor license," Xander said.

"That's good," Jack acknowledged. "But I was wondering if you've given any thought to the military."

Xander was caught off guard. "What? Enlist? Get told what to do all the time by a bunch of men in uniform?" he asked, obviously not liking the idea.

"Don't you get told what to do now by Buffy, Willow, and Anya?" Jack pointed out, grinning.

"Yeah, well, they let me eat all the best snacks!" Xander quipped.

"Here's the thing, Xander. I'm involved in something that is incredibly top secret, and you're exactly the kind of recruit we're looking for," Jack informed him.

"Me?" Xander asked, surprised.

"You are brave, self-less, willing to risk your life for your friends. Would you do the same for your country? Your world?" Jack asked.

"I think I've done that a few times already," Xander said dryly.

Jack bent down to his briefcase and pulled out a sheet. "I want you to sign this non-disclosure form, Xander, so that I can tell you some other things," he said.

"Why? What does it mean?" Xander asked, uncomfortable.

"It means you can't share with anyone what I'm about to tell you without going to jail," Jack said.

Xander looked down at the paper, his stomach rolling. "No way! I don't lie to my girls. I don't keep secrets from them!" he exclaimed.

"Xander, I hope one day to talk to Buffy about this. I want her to know what I do," Daniel interjected, looking at Xander in the rearview mirror.

"I don't need to sign this. We already know what you guys do," Xander said smugly, his arms crossed as he gazed at Jack with unveiled merriment in his eyes.

Jack looked incredulous. "What?"

"Teal'c is an alien, and you guys are some elite alien hunting team. Daniel translates alien languages or something," Xander said. "Willow said you probably have some type of technology that lets you travel from planet to planet." He flashed Jack a smug look. "I can tell by your face that we're not wrong!"

"Daniel!" Jack yelled.

"I didn't say a word!" Daniel protested.

"So, she's right?" Xander asked excitedly. "Aliens are real, and you've met some!" Then he looked at Teal'c. "They don't have donuts on your planet, do they, Teal'c?"

"No, they do not," he said, confirming Xander's theory.

Jack threw his head back onto the car seat and covered his eyes with his arm. This was not good.

"Jack, relax. Just send me non-disclosure forms for all of them. I'll have them all sign it and give them the information you want to give Xander," Daniel said.

Jack sighed in resignation. "Fine," he said, clearly unhappy. "I'm going to get a lot of headaches about this."

"Buffy already has a classified status," Daniel pointed out. He was relieved. He wanted his girls to know what all he did.

"Xander, you should think about a career in the military. We travel to other planets by a Stargate. There are threats to the planet that you have no idea about. You can fight on the frontlines of that battle," Jack said.

"I'm already fighting on the frontlines of a war," Xander pointed out.

"I'm not saying you can't sometimes fight with Buffy. If you were a member of the SG-C, I could make sure you were around to fight the major apocalypse battles," Jack said. "We can train you so that you will be a much bigger asset to her than you are now."

Xander did like that idea. "I don't know," he said, unsure.

"You'd need to get your degree to join SG-C," Jack said casually.

"Go back to school? No way in hell!" Xander exclaimed, alarmed at the thought.

"Officers usually have a degree or two. I want you to be an officer," Jack said. "Then you'll be guaranteed a spot."

"I can tutor you, Xander," Daniel added. "I can get you ready for classes in the fall. You can join ROTC at the school. Get a taste for military life. If you like it, you can join after a year. Then you'll be a second lieutenant by the time you get your degree."

"I don't think I'm good enough for that," Xander said, all the words his dad had ever spoken ringing in his ears.

"Well, we think you are," Jack said firmly.

"Indeed," added Teal'c.

"I think you are meant to be more than the donut runner for your super powered best friends," Jack said meaningfully.

"Maybe," Xander said.

"Think about it, Xander. I know I'd be proud to have you on my team," Jack said.

"If you were leading a team," Daniel reminded Jack, meeting his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"If I was," Jack conceded, rolling his eyes.

"I'll think about it," Xander said. It was all he could think about for the next several days.

***** _A Few Days Later*****_

Willow, Tara, Xander, and Giles were at Buffy's to see her off. She hadn't been away from the hellmouth even one night except for the summer she ran away. Now she and Dawn were going to Vegas for a three-day weekend. Both she and Dawn were bursting with excitement.

Daniel was talking to Joyce, showing her the schedule he'd made up for the three days.

"Did he really plan out the entire three days?" Willow asked, impressed.

Buffy grinned. "Yep," she said.

"I helped him!" Dawn said happily.

"Where are you staying at?" Tara asked.

"Caesar's Palace," Buffy said smugly.

"So why can't we all go?" Xander asked. "Anya would love gambling!"

"Until she lost," Tara pointed out.

"True," Xander said.

"If Buffy is gone, the rest of you will need to keep up the patrols," Giles said.

"Teal'c's sticking around to help, right?" Willow asked.

"Yes, he's graciously agreed to lend his considerable skill set," Giles said.

Joyce and Daniel joined them. "I know you'll have a good time," she said.

"I wish you were going, Mom," Dawn said, leaning against her. She put her arm around her.

"Next time, sweetie. Maybe this summer. Then we can all go," Joyce suggested.

"I'm totally there!" Xander said.

"Our flight gets in Monday afternoon," Daniel told them. "Joyce has the hotel number if you can't reach us on our cells."

"He's worse than you, Giles," Buffy said, giving him a fond smile.

"Girls, I really don't think it's necessary for you to stay with me," Joyce said to Willow and Tara. Daniel didn't like the idea of her staying alone and his anxiety had rubbed off on Buffy, who'd mentioned it to Willow. Then Willow had suggested she and Tara stay.

"Nonsense! We're excited. Tara's mom has passed, and my mom is never around. We're having dinner with her tomorrow for the first time in months," Willow said. "We're really happy to have our own Joyce-time." Tara smiled in agreement.

"It's time to head out," Daniel told Buffy and Dawn. They hugged their mom and said goodbye to their friends.

"Vegas, here we come!" Dawn said eagerly as they went out the door.

***** _Magic Box*****_

Teal'c was spending the afternoon with Anya. She was most refreshing. Teal'c found her candor and plain speak a nice change from most of the Tauri that he had met. Aside from her occasional too bloody tale as a vengeance demon, he was enjoying her company.

"I did not know that so many people on Earth believed in magic," Teal'c said after another customer came in.

"They don't for the most part. Sunnydale is on a hellmouth, so it attracts more believers," Anya explained. "Probably one percent of the population would be true believers."

"Ah," Teal'c said. "That is why I had not heard of magic until now."

"Modern humans don't like to believe anything they cannot see and touch," Anya said. "Back in my day, though, humans weren't so skeptical. They believed, so they were able to practice the magical arts more. The spread of Christianity made it much less popular. Once a few witches were burned at the stake or hung, people weren't so willing to practice the old ways."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

The shop door opened and Spike, with his smoking blanket, rushed in.

"Why do you come here in the day time, Spike? I've told you that the smell of burning flesh freaks out customers!" Anya scolded.

"Forgive a bloke for trying to do a good deed!" Spike announced peevishly.

"How is coming here a good deed?" Anya asked crossly.

"Where's the Slayer? I'll be happy to share my news with her," Spike said, a hopeful look on his face.

"If you came here hoping to score points with Buffy, you're too late. She's gone," Anya announced.

Spike looked alarmed. "Gone? Gone where?" he asked.

"Vegas. Her new dad knows how to spoil a gal. He took her and Dawn for the weekend. They'll be back on Monday," Anya explained.

Spike muttered under his breath. He hated not being kept in the loop. Buffy hadn't really spoken to him since he gave her the bad news about Riley's fetish. "Well, since no one keeps me in the know, I guess I'll won't tell you about the nest of vamps I found in the crypt next to mine," he said.

Anya smirked. "You just did," she pointed out. "So, you risked burning in the sun to tell us about some run of the mill vamp nest? Why?" When Spike stayed sullenly silent, she grinned. "Oh, trying to impress the Slayer? I'm not sure why you bother. She'll never love you. You're a demon."

"So was Angel," Spike countered.

"Angel had a soul," Anya reminded him.

"If you like Buffy Summers-Jackson, then perhaps you should get a soul, too," Teal'c said.

"Yea, 'cause that's so easy to do," Spike said sarcastically. "I'll get right on that!"

"It wouldn't be easy, but if you loved Buffy and you really want her to see you as more than a tool she uses, then you could find a way," Anya said.

Spike stared at her, taken off guard by her words, hating her for the hope she birthed inside him. "Do you want to kill those vamps or what?" he asked, not wanting her to know how much her words had affected him.

"Should we not wait until sundown?" Teal'c pointed out.

"Fine. A bit before it sets so that we can get to them before they bugger off somewhere," Spike said. "Got any blood?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not a butcher!" she informed him.

The two bickered while Teal'c listened on. Before sunset, Teal'c and Spike left to root out the vampires. Teal'c had his favorite two stakes with him as well as three back up stakes. Xander had showed Teal'c how to best whittle a stake. He had amassed quite a collection. Teal'c found the occupation quite soothing. He had gifted Jack and Daniel with some. Jack took his with him as he was both amused and disturbed by the gift.

Between the blanket and the shade of trees, Spike managed to get to the designated crypt. It took too long, however, and the vampires were emerging by the time they arrived. There were five of them. Spike didn't hesitate. He threw down his blanket and attacked one while Teal'c was knocked back by two snarling vamps. He managed to stake one of them, but the other knocked his stake out of his hand. He reached for another as he kicked out, knocking it in the stomach to create distance.

The creature was fast and strong—obviously not a fledging. Buffy Summers-Jackson had been most informative the times she had taken him on hunts. The newbies as she called them were the easiest to kill. This one must be old because Teal'c was hard pressed. He noticed Spike killing one and getting surrounded.

Then the one he was fighting suddenly turned to dust. He looked and saw Tara with a crossbow. Willow was next to her.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Willow demanded as Tara loaded her crossbow again. Willow used her telekinetics to pull one of the vampires off Spike, staking it before it had a chance to fight.

Teal'c killed the remaining one quickly and faced an annoyed witch. "Your arrival was most timely," Teal'c said with a slight bow of his head.

"Spike, what were you thinking? You don't take on a nest without help! If Anya hadn't called us, you guys could be dead!" Willow exclaimed.

"I had help," Spike said, gesturing to Teal'c. "I brought the big guy. We were doing fine without you."

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing," she said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well, your eyes are going bad!" he said crossly.

"Teal'c, I expect more from you than Spike. You don't go into situations without back up, especially when Buffy's out of town," Willow lectured.

"I apologize. I did not realize the vampires would present such a challenge," Teal'c said contritely. He looked at Tara. "You are getting quite good with your crossbow."

Tara blushed. "Thank you," she said. "Daniel said I should practice since I don't like to use aggressive magic as much as Will, and I don't want to fight much."

"I told her we should make her a green Robin Hood costume," Willow teased, giving Tara a loving look.

"I'll get right on that," Spike said with a lecherous look at the two women.

Willow groaned. "Come on, Teal'c. Let's go get some ice cream. Joyce had a craving," she said.

Teal'c's eyes brightened as he moved to follow the two witches. He looked back at Spike. "Are you coming?" he asked Spike.

"Only 'cause I like Joyce," Spike grumbled and followed after them.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_I kind of liked this last scene even if it wasn't too exciting. I hope you did as well as the other developments. I will address Daniel sharing his job with Buffy in the next chapter._


	6. Vegas

****** _Vegas******_

They flew to Las Vegas Friday evening, so they didn't do much but explore Caesar Palace, where they were staying. Dawn was bummed that she couldn't gamble. However, she gave Buffy $5 of her allowance money to use on the slot machines on her behalf. Daniel didn't want to leave Buffy out of his sight, but he knew that he couldn't leave Dawn either. Buffy agreed to only stay out an hour and promised to only touch the slot machines. Daniel was worried that her youthful appearance would attract predators. Buffy thought it was really cute that he worried so much about her. It'd been too long since someone had.

She played the slots with minimal fuss. Two guys and one girl did try to pick her up. She was ID'd twice, but it was fun. She lost both the $20 she invested and Dawn's $5, but it was worth it. Buffy got lost in the noise and music of the machines. All the threats and danger of the past months faded away. It was almost Zin. When she made it back to her room, Daniel was waiting.

"How was it?" he asked.

Buffy threw herself down on the bed with a happy sigh. "It was amazing! So fun. So mindless!" she exclaimed.

"Did you win any money?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"Nope. But it was worth every penny," Buffy said happily.

Dawn grumbled. "I bet I would've won!" she insisted.

"In another four years or so, you can find out," Daniel said, throwing his arm around Dawn's shoulder affectionately. They fell asleep watching a Pay-Per-View movie.

Saturday, they went to a magic show after breakfast and enjoyed it immensely. Daniel had never taken time to attend one. His studies and work were so all-consuming. Watching the joy and pleasure on his daughters' faces brought him more contentment and happiness than he'd experienced in such a long time—not since the perfect year with his late wife. For so long, he'd had no one but his team. Then Jack got promoted and things weren't the same. Now, though, he had his girls, and he would never be alone again.

After the show, they took a bus tour. At Dawn's insistence, they got on the top level of one of the double decker buses. Buffy enjoyed the anonymity of being a tourist. No one knew who she was, and she didn't have to worry about anything but having a good time with her family. Although she wished her mother was there with them, it was great making new memories with Daniel.

They were meeting up with Sam for dinner. Daniel decided that he'd save the full story about Buffy's calling and Dawn's origin until after the first meeting. He'd meet her for breakfast Sunday morning and give her the full scoop.

Sam had been surprised but delighted by Daniel's invitation to meet in Las Vegas. She hoped he was bringing Teal'c and Jack. He didn't say, but he did say that he had a surprise for her. However, she was caught off guard by the sight of her friend with two young women. One looked to be a teenager.

"Sam!" Daniel called out with a happy grin. She grinned back and hugged him in greeting.

"It's so good to see you, Daniel!" Sam exclaimed. She smiled at the two girls, who gave her shy smiles back. They must be important to him or he wouldn't have brought them.

"Sam, I should've told you this weeks ago, but so much was going on that it just seemed like it'd be better in person. Then you couldn't be mad at me," he said to her with a beseeching smile.

"It's okay, Daniel. You're not obligated to tell me every detail of your life," she told him, giving him a reassuring smile. She looked at the girls, her curiosity apparent. "So who are the girls?"

Daniel took a deep breath before announcing, "Sam, these are my daughters. Buffy and Dawn Summers." He gestured to each as he said their name.

Samantha blinked, trying to process his words. "Your daughters? What?" she questioned. "How?"

"Why don't we get our table, and I can fill you in," Daniel told her.

"It's nice to meet you," Buffy said, smiling. "Daniel's told us a lot about you."

"It's been a bit much for all of us to take in, too," Dawn added, giving Sam her warmest smile.

They walked to one of the restaurants while Dawn chatted with Sam, telling her all about the magic show they'd watched. She hadn't expected Sam to be so pretty, but her dad said she was like his sister. Dawn had decided to treat her like an aunt.

After they ordered and received their drinks, Daniel shared the story of Joyce's illness and contacting him. He left out the timeline of when they dated.

"Is your mother okay now?" Samantha asked them.

"She's doing great!" Buffy said, smiling. "She wasn't quite up to a Vegas weekend, but she's getting stronger all the time."

"So Dad says you're like a real Brainiac," Dawn said to her.

Sam smiled. "I'm a scientist—an astrophysicist," she said.

"And an officer, right? It's harder for women to be those, right?" Buffy asked.

"It can be at times. The Air Force, though, has proven to promote women fairly regularly," Sam said.

"Of course, Sam is exceptional, so it's not fair to judge others against her," Daniel said, giving her a proud smile.

Dawn peppered her with a dozen questions before their food arrived.

"I can tell she's your daughter," Sam told Daniel with a fond smile.

"The mystery is finally solved. Mom and Hank—the man we thought was our father—never could figure out where she got her inquisitive nature," Buffy explained.

"Dawn is learning Sumerian and other ancient languages already from Buffy's mentor," Daniel shared.

"Really? That's impressive," Sam said, smiling at Dawn.

"Buffy can read some, too. And she knows Latin," Dawn bragged, wanting the woman to be impressed with Buffy, too.

Daniel looked surprised and glanced at Buffy. "Really? You never mentioned that!" he said.

Buffy looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, I'm more than a pretty face!" she said, trying to play it off.

Daniel put his hand on hers, giving it a squeeze. "I know that," he said softly.

"Yeah, Buffy surprised everyone with her really high SAT scores. Mom hoped she'd be able to get out of her duties, but Faith went all evil and everything," Dawn said with casual ease. Daniel winced and Buffy glared at her.

Sam blinked. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Daniel waved it away. "I'll explain more later," he said vaguely.

"Faith was a friend who was supposed to help my mom and others if I left and went to school at Northwestern," Buffy explained. "She fell into a bad crowd, though. I decided it would be best to stay in town, which ended up being the right choice since Mom got sick."

"That's good," Sam said.

Daniel had been trying to learn everything he could about Buffy, and yet she still managed to surprise him.

"So how much time do you have? Did you free your schedule until Monday?" Daniel asked Sam.

"Yes, I'm all yours," Sam said. "I have a room here on the sixth floor."

"We're on the fifth," Dawn said happily.

Their food arrived. Sam watched in amusement as Buffy ate more than the three of them combined.

"Dessert?" the server asked.

"Yes!" Buffy exclaimed eagerly.

"How do you have room?" Sam asked in amazement.

Buffy blushed. "Oh, well, I have a really high metabolism," she said.

"That's an understatement," Dawn said with a snort.

"Buffy is very athletic and burns all the calories she consumes," Daniel said.

"It's good to see young women not being too obsessed with their weight," Sam observed.

"She saves her obsession for shoes," Dawn said with a giggle.

"A girl can never have too many shoes!" Buffy insisted.

The rest of the dinner went like that. They shared innocuous things, enjoying the evening and each other.

"So we were trying to decide between the Lost City Museum, the Mob Museum or the wax figurine place Madame Tussauds," Daniel told Sam. "Tomorrow, we're going to Siegfried and Roy's Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat."

"The Lost City Museum?" Sam asked in amusement. "Don't you get enough of that, Daniel?"

"I love museums!" Dawn said. "I totally want to do that one, but Buffy rolled her eyes. I suggested the Mob one since that's more her speed."

"I vote for the wax statues!" Buffy said, sticking out her tongue.

"Well, Dawn, since you picked tomorrow's activity, we should give Buffy this one," Daniel said, smiling. Dawn gave a weak protest but, for once, she gave in graciously.

Since Madame Tussauds was located on the Vegas strip, they decided to walk there. Sam couldn't help but notice, however, that once they got outside Daniel's daughter Buffy's entire demeanor changed. She took on a watchfulness that was surprising. It was something Sam would see in the field. It was not something she expected to see in Daniel's twenty-year-old daughter. Sam said nothing, however.

They made it to the wax museum without incident. It'd been a very long time since Sam had done something so innocent and pointless. The wax museum was a big hit with the girls. They posed and took photos just about everywhere it seemed.

"Your girls are great, Daniel," Sam told him as they watched the two take pictures.

"They really are," Daniel said, watching them. "There's things I need to tell you about them, Sam. I just wanted to have a day where you could just spend time with them and not see them as anything but the great girls they are."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Sam asked.

"I know. Buffy and Dawn have been through a lot," Daniel said.

"I noticed that Buffy seems unusually watchful," Sam said carefully.

"That's probably putting it mildly," Daniel said with a rueful grin. "The town that they live in is called Sunnydale, California. It's a really dangerous place, and Buffy's had to fight a lot to survive it."

"Can you get the girls to move to Colorado? Colorado Springs has very little crime," Sam pointed out.

"Well, it's complicated. Joyce's health has made it more so. I'd like to convince her to relocate maybe by the summer. I've not said anything yet," Daniel shared. "It's tricky."

Sam smiled. "So tell me about Joyce. What's she like?" she wondered.

"She's great!" Daniel said, smiling. "She owns an art gallery. She's smart, independent, and strong. Like her daughters."

"I can't wait to meet her," Sam said. "I'll try to see about coming to Sunnydale soon."

"You know I left Teal'c there," Daniel admitted.

"Really? He's been there since he left SG-1?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, Jack pulled some strings and let him stay after Christmas. He left a few days at the New Year to see his son, but he's keeping an eye on things while Buffy's out of town," Daniel said.

Samantha gave him a sharp look. "Why would Teal'c need to watch over things for your daughter?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," Daniel said. "It's going to take a lot of explanation, and you're going to have some trouble believing it."

"I've never known you to lie, Daniel," Sam said, trying to figure out what he wasn't saying.

"No. And I'm not going to start. Let's just say that Buffy and Dawn are not normal. They have extraordinary gifts," Daniel shared.

Sam watched the two girls, not detecting anything unusual about them.

"Okay, I'm ready for ice-cream!" Dawn said after a while.

"Seriously? You have room?" Daniel asked her in surprise.

"I didn't have the giant dessert Buffy had. I just had a slice of cheesecake!" she reminded him.

"I could use a coffee," Sam said with a smile.

"So are we all waxed out?" Buffy asked with a grin.

Daniel laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder for a brief hug. "I think so," he told her. "Did you have fun?"

"I did. This entire trip was a great idea. I just wish Mom could be here," Buffy said.

"Next time," Daniel said. He put his other arm around Dawn, and they followed Samantha out of the building.

"Maybe we should get a cab," Buffy said, noticing it was night.

"The hotel is just three blocks that way," Dawn pointed out.

Buffy frowned. "A lot can happen in three blocks," she muttered.

Sam found her sudden trepidation a bit odd but sought to reassure her. "The street is well lit, and I never go anywhere without my weapon," she assured Buffy.

Dawn's eyes widened. "You have a gun?" she asked.

"Yes," Sam said calmly.

"I thought you were only supposed to carry those in war time or battle or something," Dawn said suspiciously.

Buffy remained wary but said nothing. She'd spent enough time with Riley to know when someone had advanced military training. When she thought about Willow's theories about what her Dad did for a living, she guessed it shouldn't be too surprising. No matter her degrees, Sam was not just a bookworm like Giles. Buffy had no doubt that she was a fighter. There were some things that no amount of casual dress or behavior could disguise.

"I have a concealed weapon permit. Experience has taught me to be prepared," Sam said. She glanced at Daniel. "He has the same permit, you know."

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning. She spent a lot of time around weapons, but guns seemed unnatural and wrong. They frightened her.

"I don't have it on me now, so you can relax. It's in a lock box in my apartment in Sunnydale," he told her.

Dawn looked disapproving but said nothing more.

They walked a block to a corner café that had both coffee and ice-cream. Dawn happily got her cone. For once, Buffy turned it down. She was feeling twitchy. There was something nearby that her slayer senses were warning her about.

Daniel had spent enough time around Buffy to notice that something was wrong. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Let's just get to the hotel," Buffy said, giving him a look.

"What's wrong?" Samantha asked, aware that something was off with Buffy. She was too watchful. Her behavior was making Sam's fighting instinct rear to the forefront. Her weapon was in her ankle holster. She contemplated reaching for it, but a glance on Dawn stayed her hand. The hotel was in sight. Everything was fine.

As they approached the hotel's large parking lot, Buffy heard it—a sound of a struggle. Someone cried out for help. It wasn't in her to ignore the cry, so she took off running.

"Buffy!" Daniel called.

"Where's she going?" Sam asked in concern.

"To help someone. It's what she does," Daniel said in resignation. He didn't want to take Dawn toward danger, but he also didn't want to leave Buffy alone. Sam wouldn't understand.

Sam decided it for him as she took off after Buffy, giving Daniel a disapproving frown at his hesitation.

Samantha Carter had seen some incredible things in her life. In fact, she would've argued that few alive had witnessed as much as she. However, watching Daniel's very petite—seemingly frail—daughter fight two large men with relative ease took her completely off guard. A woman was on the ground, so Sam assumed the men had attacked or attempted to mug her.

Sam moved to help Buffy. However, when she got closer, she saw one of the men had some type of deformity in his face. Buffy delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach, causing him to fly several feet away. Before Sam could recover from that surprise, the other guy turned to dust when Buffy stabbed him in the chest with something.

"Watch out!" Buffy called to Sam. Sam turned and saw that the second guy was already on his feet. He grabbed her before she could move. Sam tried to break his hold and found it impossible.

How had Buffy fought them so easily? Her confusion warred with her growing anxiety—she hated feeling trapped and weak.

"You don't want her! She's old. My blood is so much better!" Buffy called out to the guy, confusing Sam even more.

"Slayer!" the man snarled.

"That's right. I'm the slayer. Nothing like the blood of a slayer!" Buffy said with a grin.

The guy threw Sam to the ground. She wasted no time and grabbed her gun.

"Don't, Sam!" Daniel called out, seeing her movement. "Guns won't kill this creature!"

Sam took in Dawn's appearance next to Daniel. Dawn helped the woman off the ground. She said something to the woman, and she ran off. The fact that Dawn seemed unafraid chilled Sam to the bone. How could the young girl not be bothered by the violence? Sam watched Buffy deliver a serious of blows to the man that she had trouble following. What was going on? How was she able to fight like this? When Buffy once again stabbed the guy, Sam saw another turn to dust before her eyes.

She stood up slowly and walked toward Buffy. "What weapon are you using?" Sam asked sharply.

Buffy held out her hand, showing what appeared to be a wooden stake. "Just Mr. Pointy. Don't leave home without him," she said, giving Sam a cheeky grin.

"God, Buffy, can't you go one night without killing something?" Dawn complained. "Dad, it's not fair! She should've left her stake at home! She has to ruin everything!"

Daniel had yet to really encounter petulant Dawn, so he was caught off guard when Dawn ran toward the hotel. He stood there a full minute with his mouth open watching her run off.

"She'll be fine. You finally get to meet the Dawn I know and loathe," Buffy said with a smirk.

"I should go check on her," Daniel said, running off. The girls had yet to be upset in his presence, so this was throwing him for a loop.

"So do you want to explain what just happened?" Sam asked Buffy.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me what you _think_ happened?" Buffy asked pointedly. She started walking toward the entrance while Sam fell into step next to her.

"I don't know what just happened. That's why I'm asking you," Sam countered in a reasonable tone. Jack would yell and bark orders while Daniel would cajole and question. Teal'c would silently observe, but Samantha would calmly inquire and patiently find answers. "I know that you are unnaturally strong. I don't know what just happened. I know you have fighting skill that defies human capability. You somehow used a wooden stick to disintegrate two men."

"They weren't men. They were vampires," Buffy said flatly. She nodded at the doorman, who held the door for them.

Sam paused at her words. Only that the girl seemed serious kept her from laughing outright. "You're serious? You think those were vampires?" she asked as Buffy pushed the elevator door.

"Listen, why don't you go to your room? Daniel will come up and explain everything to you. I know your science gal and all, but there's a lot about me and Sunnydale that takes a lot to believe," Buffy said. "Seeing is believing with some people, but I guess watching two men turn to dust when I only stabbed them with a wooden stake wasn't enough for you. I don't have the patience to deal with someone telling me what I do is fake, false, or imaginary. I know who I am and what I fight."

The elevator door opened, and they stepped on. Two others did, too. However, they got off on the third floor, leaving Buffy and Sam alone.

"I don't mean to offend. I'm just trying to understand," Sam said in a friendly tone.

"I'm not offended," Buffy assured her. "It's just a lot to explain, and Giles usually does that."

"Giles?"

"My Watcher," Buffy said, then winced. "I mean, he's my mentor. Daniel can answer all your questions." The elevator door opened, but Buffy held it open. "Just so you know, your old pal Jack O'Neill came to town for a few days. He knows everything, too. And he believes." Then she stepped through the elevator while Sam tried to process her words.

"What?" Sam said aloud as the elevator rose. The mirror in the elevator reflected her surprise and disbelief.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_Thoughts? I'd love a comment! Thanks for reading!_


	7. Dark Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from Spike's past arrives.

_*****The Next Day in Vegas*****_

Daniel hadn't made time to explain things to Sam the night before, so he was meeting her for an early breakfast. He spent the night refereeing his two daughters. It was a real eye-opener. How his world-weary, weight-of-the-world-on-her-shoulder daughter could be so childish as stooping to name calling with her fourteen-year-old sister was a mystery. It both baffled and amused him. Finally, though, he had to intervene when they showed no sign of stopping. He reminded Dawn that Buffy could never stop being who she was. Slaying wasn't a nine to five job—something Daniel could readily understand as his own career was all-consuming at times. It wasn't Buffy's fault vampires attacked a girl in her vicinity. If Buffy hadn't been here, that poor woman would've died or been turned. Dawn had to get that. Buffy went to Daniel's connecting room to get away from Dawn for a bit.

Daniel had a heart to heart with Dawn, who revealed both her admiration and rampant jealousy for Buffy. Dawn both wanted to be just like her and wanted her own identity. It wasn't something Daniel could relate to directly, but he assured her that she was special and unique in her own right. However, Dawn was still struggling with her origin story. Daniel had to assure her that it didn't matter to him. He loved her regardless, and he was very happy that she was his daughter. That seemed to mollify her. He watched TV with her until she went to sleep.

Then he went to his room and talked with Buffy. With Sam's arrival, he decided to not put off his own talk about his job. He shared his SG-1 mission and made her sign a non-disclosure paper. He wasn't surprised that she basically knew what he did and what Teal'c was. She and her friends were incredibly clever. It was a good thing Jack had gotten the all clear because her friends and Giles would need to be brought in officially. They decided not to tell Dawn until it became necessary. She already had enough to worry about with Glory.

Now all Daniel had to do was share everything with Sam. He spotted her on her laptop drinking coffee. It was obvious that she'd been there a while. If he knew her—and he did—she was researching vampires and Sunnydale.

"Good morning, Sam," he said, sitting in the chair across from her.

She smiled. "Good morning," she said.

"Did you order?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, just coffee," she answered. The server came to the table.

"Coffee and a ham and cheese omelet," Daniel ordered.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same," Sam told her.

"So," Daniel said, struggling with how to start.

"I called Jack last night," Sam said without preamble. "He told me that he'd witnessed Buffy's ability's first hand and that the military had been aware for a while now that Sunnydale, California was on an active hellmouth, which is some type of mystical vortex that draws monsters to it. Your daughter's job is to slay them."

Daniel was relieved that Jack had laid the groundwork. He nodded. "Yes, she's a vampire slayer. The one girl in all the world that is chosen to fight vampires and the creatures of darkness. When she dies another one is called. So it's been for countless generations, I've been told. Great Britain is the home of the Watchers Council, the group that trains and watches over potential slayers. Rupert Giles is her Watcher. He took a job as her high school librarian and has been with her ever since."

"I've been researching the town, Daniel, and it's unbelievable! How could a place so small have so many murders and missing people cases? How has it escaped close scrutiny?" she inquired.

"The mayor was a warlock and had been in control of the town for a hundred or so years," Daniel explained.

Sam gave him an incredulous look. "A warlock, Daniel? Come on!" she exclaimed.

"It's true. Magic is real. Buffy's best friend Willow and her girlfriend are witches. I've seen firsthand the things they can do. It's not technology," Daniel said. "Willow explains it as more like science that you'd think. Some spells require just the right mix of ingredients."

Sam shook her head, not quite believing him but feeling out of her depth. "Your daughter moves too fast, Daniel. I don't understand how it's possible," she said slowly.

"To be honest," Daniel began, pushing up his glasses, "I'm not sure that I understand it entirely. It's rooted in magic, and her powers are mystical. There's no scientific explanation that could satisfy you."

"What is the extent of her abilities?" Sam inquired.

"Well, she has superior fighting skills. Slayers are hardwired to fight vampires and demons—creatures that are much stronger than humans," Daniel said. "She also has accelerated healing and strength."

"I saw some of that last night. I don't consider myself weak, but yet I could not break the man's hold on me. Your daughter tossed him around like it was nothing," Sam said, her disbelief still apparent.

"First of all, that wasn't a man. It was a vampire," Daniel clarified. "From what I've been told, a vampire is a demon who takes up residency in a human host—like the Goa'uld. The difference is there is no soul. You can't get the human back like with the Tokra. The vampire has killed the human. They come back without a soul but have the human's memories."

"There's not a way to save them? They can't get their souls back somehow?" Sam asked, bothered by the implication.

"Giles told me that Angel is the only known vampire with a soul. A group of powerful gypsies cursed him with a soul when he killed one of them. It took the entire magic of their group. It's a dangerous spell. One moment of happiness and his soul is removed. Then he reverts back to his soulless evil self. It's better to kill a vampire than try to control it," Daniel said. "The government had a black ops group here last year that tried to implant chips in demons and vampires and release them back into the wild. It was a bit effective. Spike is a vampire they captured. He can't hurt humans without being overcome by electricity. He told me it's like his brain is fried. So he helps Buffy kill demons—his desire to kill is still there."

"Really? That's incredible! Just imagine if we could harness that kind of power! They could be a formidable weapon against the Wraith!" she said excitedly.

"Please don't say that in front of Buffy or her friends," Daniel warned. "Last year, the military was working with a civilian scientist who had that same idea. She hopped the soldiers up on experimental pills to give them extra strength—it almost killed Buffy's boyfriend at the time. Then their experiment got loose and almost all of the group working with them were slaughtered as well as many soldiers. It was thanks to Buffy and her friends that any were saved."

Sam winced. "That's too bad," she said.

"Yeah. Buffy doesn't trust the military much. Both my girls don't really like that I work with the military. If Jack hadn't come for a visit and proved he could be trusted, I'm not sure how things would've worked out," Daniel admitted.

"But you're happy to suddenly be a dad?" Sam asked even though she knew the answer.

"I am. I have a family. It's not just the girls," Daniel said, smiling. "Her friends are like her siblings, and they've readily adopted me. None of them have fathers active in their life. Only Willow has one that is even a good person. They have Giles, but he's British."

Sam grinned. "We don't like the Brits now?" She teased.

He looked sheepish. "I just meant, he's more formal than Americans. But he loves Buffy like a daughter," Daniel said.

"Does that bother you?" Sam wondered.

"Maybe a little—at first. Now, though, I'm just grateful there's someone else. They're a rambunctious group. Think of three or four little Jacks!" Daniel said. "Tara's really sweet, but she tends to do whatever Willow wants. Willow is a powerful witch, who hasn't mastered her magic. Recently, she was working on some spell and released a troll into Giles' magic shop."

Sam blinked. "A troll? Wait—he owns a magic shop?" She asked incredulously.

The waitress arrived with their food, interrupting. Daniel took a bite of his omelet. Then he began, "So it was like this..."

_*****Back in Sunnydale*****_

Xander had been thinking all weekend about Jack's words. He still couldn't believe that a general who fought aliens thought Xander had such promise. All the negative words his father ever said kept ringing in his ear. However, the more he thought about it, the quieter his father's voice became. He recalled dimly the Halloween he was turned into a soldier. He remembered the most the sense of confidence he possessed. He had known exactly who he was and what to do. Indecisive, unprepared Xander Harris had been replaced by the confident and capable soldier private first class.

He decided to go to the Magic Box and talk it over with Giles.

Giles wasn't manning the store, but Anya was.

"Hey, An. How's it going?" He said, giving her a warm smile.

"Hello, boyfriend!" Anya said, happy to see him. She leaned over the counter for her kiss, which he happily gave her.

"Busy today?" He asked.

"Not really. I had some amateurs wanting the tourist stuff we sell—a crystal ball, a cauldron, eye of newt," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Is Giles here?" He asked.

"In the back with the boys," Anya replied.

"Boys?" Xander asked puzzled.

"Spike and Teal'c," she clarified.

"They're not exactly boys, Anya," he said, grinning.

"Compared to me they are," she said airily.

"So how does it feel to be in love with jail-bait?" he teased.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"It's what we call dating someone much younger," Xander said with a suggestive wink.

"I don't get it. Bait is something you use to fish," she said in confusion.

He laughed. "Don't ever change!" he told her in amusement. "Ask Giles sometimes. He might be able to explain the entire history of the word." He headed toward the back room.

When he stepped inside, he was surprised to see Teal'c sparring with Spike. It was clear that Spike was enjoying the fight immensely. Teal'c moved fast for such a big guy. Xander had noticed it before, but now it was even more obvious.

"How's this possible?" Xander asked, indicating the two. Of course, he knew that Teal'c was a Jaffa since he'd been read in. However, Giles and company hadn't yet got the official word. He figured Daniel would tell Buffy while they were gone or when they got back. Then he'd tell everyone else. Probably had to get some of those papers to sign.

Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them. "Yes, well, Spike says he's not human. He thinks he's a demon. Teal'c seemed offended at the idea, so I figure he's probably an alien as Willow speculated," Giles said with a frown.

"You really think so?" Xander asked eagerly.

"It's the only thing that fits," Giles said firmly. "Spike tried to hit me to make sure that the chip was still working. It was."

Xander grinned. "And I can still get a vicarious happy at the thought!" he exclaimed.

Giles took a moment to return his smile. Then he gestured to the sparring duo. "As you can see, he can hit Teal'c without consequences."

They watched for a few moments. They were well matched, but it was obvious that Teal'c had more control and skill. Spike was too much of a brawler to take Teal'c down.

"So, Giles, can I talk to you?" Xander asked.

"Of course, Xander. What's bothering you?" Giles asked, sensing there was something on his mind.

"Well, Jack brought up something to me, and I wanted to know what you think," Xander said.

"I'd be happy to listen," Giles said, moving to step outside the room where it was a bit quieter.

"Jack thinks I should start college and enlist in ROTC, so that I can be an officer in the military. He wants me to one-day work in the special division called SG-1 that he used to command. It's where Daniel works. Daniel will explain about it once everyone signs a non-disclosure agreement," Xander added. "Anyway, I thought he was nuts. But he kept saying how I had something special and that I was exactly the ideal candidate because I was brave and selfless. I'd do anything for my friends."

"All of that is true," Giles said. "You have grown into an extraordinary young man."

Xander blinked, not expecting Giles to praise him that way. It threw him for a loop, and he felt embarrassed. "Yeah, well, I…uh. Anyway, I just can't see myself as a soldier having to follow orders all the time," Xander admitted. "Not to mention college. I can't do that! I barely survived high school!"

"I think, Xander, there's not much you can't do if you put your mind to it," Giles said.

"But the military, Giles? That's not me! Besides, I could never leave my girls," Xander said.

"We don't know what's going to happen in the next few years, Xander. If this is something you're considering, you can at least go to college in the fall," Giles said. "Between myself, Willow, and Daniel, we can get you up to speed over the summer. You don't have to jump in unprepared. Nor do you have to enlist tomorrow or even a year from now."

"Do you really think I could go to college?" Xander asked doubtfully.

"You're older and more focused than you were in high school. I think you'll be surprised how much easier it is to focus on education when it's something you're choosing rather than having it forced on you," Giles said.

Xander was silent as he thought about Giles' words. Then Spike called out, "Bloody hell!"

They stepped back into the room. Teal'c was helping Spike off the floor. His nose was bloody, so Spike was wiping the blood off with his hand.

"Ah, gross!" Xander exclaimed in disgust as Spike licked the blood off his hand.

Spike grinned. Teal'c said nothing and handed him a small hand towel.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages!" Spike said, grinning up at Teal'c.

"It was most invigorating," Teal'c said, inclining his head.

"It's nice to see someone besides Buffy kick your ass!" Xander said with a smirk.

Spike flipped him off. Then he used the towel to wipe off the blood from his face. He handed it back to Teal'c. "Let's go to the Bronze and get some chicken wings!" Spike suggested.

"Food does sound good," Teal'c agreed. He looked at Xander. "Do you wish to accompany us?"

Xander had been surrounded by almost all women with the exception of Giles since Oz left town—he didn't count Buffy's boyfriends since they spent little time around Xander (although he had liked Riley a lot). Spike was an irritant that Xander tolerated because Dawn was fond of him and Buffy found him useful. Teal'c, however, was extremely cool. He was strong and stoic. His monosyllabicness reminded Xander so much of Oz. However, they were very different. Xander now knew that he was a real alien. Of course, Teal'c was cool before Xander knew about his alienness. Now, though, Xander was even more geeked out about the guy. Even though he mostly despised Spike, he wasn't going to pass up a chance to hang with his favorite alien.

"Sure," Xander said.

That's how he found himself cutting through a cemetery with Spike and Teal'c on the way to the Bronze. Then they heard a voice—an insane voice that gave Xander chills.

"From the stars he fell, betraying his god and joining a group of god slayers. Why is he here on the mouth of hell?"

The three of the stopped and looked toward the voice. A dark-haired woman in a long flowing dress stepped away from a crypt. Two of the three men recognized her even though their reactions were very different.

Xander stepped back in instinctive fear while Spike step forward. "Dru? Is that you?" he asked in surprise.

"I wanted to come see you because Mommy is alive again and soon we'll have our Daddy back. You can come and be a family with us once more," Drusilla said with a grin. She held out her hand. Spike moved closer only to be stopped by Teal'c, who grabbed his arm.

"I sense this woman is a dark creature," Teal'c warned.

Spike grinned. "The darkest," he agreed. He pulled loose and walked toward Drusilla.

****** _To Be Continued******_

_Although I am still using the season 5 as my guide, there will be changes as the presence of SG-1 will inevitably change things. Sorry there was no Buffy in this chapter, but I wanted to focus on others a bit. Naturally, she will be back in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading! I love your reviews!_


	8. Spike's Choice

_ ******The Next Day****** _

Buffy arrived back in Sunnydale Monday morning. The rest of Sunday had been nice. Sam had relaxed enough to let Buffy explain some of her history firsthand. Once she set aside her doubts, Buffy found her very approachable and down to earth. When they said goodbye at the airport, Sam promised to make it down to Sunnydale as soon as she could.

"I hope you girls enjoyed your weekend," Daniel said as they pulled up to their house.

"It was wonderful!" Dawn said enthusiastically.

"We're really glad you did this," Buffy agreed, flashing their dad a warm smile.

Daniel reached over and squeezed her hand. "It meant a lot to me. I hope it's one of many we take over the years," he said. The girls had gotten over their bickering, and Sunday had been peaceful and fun. No more monsters appeared to cause friction. Now it was back to reality.

"I can't wait to show Mom all the pictures I took!" Dawn said, jumping out of the car.

"Don't worry, we'll get the bags," Buffy said sourly as Dawn ran into the house only carrying her backpack.

"She's young, Buffy. You need to be more patient," Daniel admonished. "It can't be easy for her. With your mom's health and your life, she's not had an easy time. Finding out she's not exactly human has made it even harder for her."

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, I know. I have this lifetime of memories that I know are fake, but they seem so real. In all of them, she makes me crazy!" she shared.

Daniel put his arm around her shoulder as they walked up the path. "I always wished I had a sibling to make me crazy, but I had no one. Now I have Jack. He most definitely makes me crazy," Daniel said, smiling.

"I can't believe you've been to other planets and met aliens," Buffy said, giving him a look of admiration.

"I can't believe my daughter's a superhero," Daniel said with a wink, causing Buffy to blush.

Joyce stood at the doorway to greet them. She hugged them both, happy to see them.

"How do you feel?" Buffy asked.

"I feel fine. Willow and Tara took good care of me," Joyce said.

"Where are they?" Buffy asked, not seeing them.

"They are at the Magic Box dealing with something. I think Spike's ex is in town. Teal'c said he went off with her when they were patrolling," Joyce shared.

Buffy groaned. "This won't end well," she said.

"Who's the ex?" Daniel asked.

"She's a real piece of work. When Angel was Angelus, he drove her mad before killing her entire family. Then he turned her. She's got a bit of the psychic witch thing going for her. She's the one who killed Kendra, the slayer called after I drowned for a minute. Dru can hypnotize people with her eyes. Angel would never kill her because he feels guilty for what he did," Buffy said.

"So how are you going to handle her?" Daniel said.

"I'm not Angel. She's a ruthless killer who killed my friend. If Spike wants to side with her, I'll kill him, too," she announced.

Of course, Dawn chose that moment to come downstairs after throwing her backpack on her bed. She had pictures in her hand.

"What? Why would you kill Spike?" she asked in alarm. "He's our friend! He helps!"

"He's a soulless vampire who gets off on killing. We allow him to kill with us," Buffy said flatly.

"He's changed! He's good now!" Dawn insisted, getting more upset.

"Buffy, Dawn's got a point. Spike was nice to me before he got the chip in his head," Joyce reminded her.

"That's because we had a truce to defeat Dru and Angel. So he didn't want to end the world that one time. It doesn't make him a good guy, Mom," Buffy said, frustrated.

"If you kill him, I'll never forgive you!" Dawn exclaimed dramatically.

"If it comes down to him and Dru killing an innocent person, I'll do my job," Buffy replied.

"But Spike _can't_ kill! You can't kill a defenseless vampire!" Dawn wailed. She looked at Daniel, begging him with her eyes to help. "Dad! Tell her she can't kill Spike!"

Daniel sighed, hating the landmines being a father made him walk through. "Yes, Spike has shown characteristics out of the norm for vampires. I think that Buffy should investigate to see where exactly Spike's loyalties lie. However, Buffy has to defend herself if she confronts Drusilla. Spike better not get in the way of that. I don't want to see her hurt," Daniel said. "And I know you don't either."

"Spike won't hurt her. He loves her," Dawn said confidently.

Buffy shuddered at the thought and went up to her room to change.

***** _Hours Later*****_

Spike had spent the night reconnecting with Drusilla. It was comforting to know that some things never changed. The chemistry and real affection between them were still there. He took a drag of his cigarette as he stood next to her sleeping form. The demon and the man had both loved his dark vision. She had been the making of him.

Yet it was the Slayer who'd destroyed all he used to be and twisted him up inside. It was _her_ that he thought about every blood minute of every blood hour. Each new day wasn't about blood and the kill the way it had been with Dru. Instead, he thought about what demon he could kill for _her_. What could he do that would please _her_. The man in him felt more emotion for the slayer of his kind than he'd ever felt for his dark queen. He sighed and took another drag, knowing his obsession was twisted and wrong. His demon was equally obsessed with her. There was no other woman like her on the planet. All that power and passion—he just knew she'd be good in the sack.

He thought about his time with Teal'c. Whatever the man was, he didn't look at Spike with wariness or disgust. He looked at Spike like no man ever had—as an equal. Spike was unable to dismiss how that respect made him feel. He'd tried for decades to get that respect from Angelus. He'd tried and failed. But with Teal'c things were different. His loyalty wasn't something he gave easily. Yet Spike knew that Teal'c considered him a friend.

Glancing down at Dru, he thought about the ways she'd earned it. He thought about the many ways she'd betrayed him and broken his trust. Getting over her had been the hardest thing he'd done in his immortal life.

Dru opened her eyes, a knowing smile on her lips. "My Spike has busy bees running around in his broken head. How can we silence their sting?" she wondered.

"Just wondering what it is you really want," he admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I want our family to be reunited. Angel is close to his old self. He hurt us with that old familiar glint in his eye," Dru shared with satisfaction.

"Setting you and Darla on fire isn't exactly a sign of a happy home. Plus, I don't know that I want to spend decades as his whipping boy again," Spike said with a grimace.

"I won't let anyone hurt my Spike," she said, sitting up. "I'll gauge out his eyes!"

Spike smiled. "I'd like to see that," he admitted. "But you know that you and I are both helpless to do much against Angelus."

Dru nodded. "It is true. He mastered us long ago. He's only gotten stronger with age," she said. "Let's get something to eat."

Spike nodded, feeling sick. What would the Slayer say if he helped Dru kill a human? Even if he didn't do the deed, he'd be guilty for allowing it. When the sun set, they headed to the Bronze. Dancing with her again almost made it seem like old times. Her arm was around his neck as they swayed to the music. His Dru always loved dancing and music. Memories assailed him as he thought of the many balls and dances they'd been together over the centuries.

"See, my love, we can be together just like before," Dru said to him.

"But I'm not the same," he informed her. "The military put this chip in my brain. The pain. You don't understand, Dru. It's paralyzing. I can't so much as threaten a human. It brings me to my knees," he said, ashamed at his weakness. He walked off the dance floor.  
When they got further away from the music, she put her hand on his cheek. "I see it. This tiny lit bit. Electricity and wires. It keeps you in chains. It keeps you from being who you were," she said, giving him a look of pity.

Spike nodded. "It does," he said. He stepped further into the shadows, trying to decide how to handle his ex. What did he want? Before he could do or say anything, she grabbed the man who walked too close to them. Snapping his neck before Spike could move, she handed him to Spike. "There you go, my William. I will take care of you. I'll be the mommy." Then she grabbed a girl that walked by and started feeding on her. The music drowned out her cries.

Spike could see the look on Buffy's face if she saw him now, but the lure of fresh blood was too powerful to resist. He gave his demon free reign and began to feed.

****** _Nearby******_

Buffy strode purposely through the cemetery that Spike lived in. "I know he's not here. The sun is set," she said to Teal'c.

"He's probably at the Bronze," Xander said knowingly.

"Tara and I will head there," Willow said.

"Spike may not be able to hurt you, but Dru is very dangerous," Buffy warned. "Be careful."

"I'll accompany them," Teal'c said.

Xander stayed with Buffy. Neither were surprised to find Spike's place empty. "What are you going to do with him?" Xander said. "I can stake him if you want. Dawn can be mad at me."

"I thought she had this huge crush on Spike. But today she told me that he was in love with me," Buffy shared, making a face. They stepped out of the tomb.

"Well, it's Spike. Of course, he's going to want what he can't have," Xander said. "Maybe he thinks once you go vamp, you don't go back!" Xander snickered.

Buffy was not amused. "Loving Angel had nothing to do with him being a vampire. I started to fall for him before I knew he was one. Tolerating Spike isn't a sign of my affection," she said. She remembered the spell Willow had performed that made her and Spike think they were in love. For one afternoon, she'd been happy planning a future with the vampire. It still greatly disturbed Buffy to think about how magic had been able to twist her emotions so strongly. She'd kissed Spike—and she'd liked it.

"Does Giles know Spike has a crush on you?" Xander asked.

"Just because Dawn says something, it doesn't make it true," Buffy pointed out. "Why worry Giles? I can handle Spike."

"Maybe that's the problem. You've given him too much attention. He's misconstruing it," Xander said.

"I beat him up a lot. How is that too much attention?" Buffy asked, incredulous.  
"He's a vampire who loves violence. You hitting him could be considered foreplay," Xander said, snickering.

"Okay, that's enough!" Buffy said as the Bronze came in sight.

Inside the club, Teal'c spotted Spike in a corner with the woman. He frowned as it appeared that they had victims chosen.

"I see them," he said to the two women. The trio made their way toward Spike and Drusilla.

Spike was on the move. "He's heading for the back exit," Willow called out.

"Maybe we should cut him off," Tara suggested.

Willow nodded. "We're going to go around the other way," she said to Teal'c.

"I will pursue him," Teal'c said. He made his way to where he first saw Spike. He frowned down at the two bodies. One clearly had their neck broken. Both appeared to be drained of blood. Feeling disappointed, he moved quickly after Spike.

"Spike!" he called out as Spike stood by an exit door.

"Teal'c, now isn't a good time," Spike said, casting a worried look at Dru.

"Maybe your new friend wants to play with us!" Dru said eagerly.

"He's a white hat, Dru. He won't approve of you," Spike told her.

Dru step up to Teal'c waving her hands. Then she lowered one, pointing. "He has a dark creature inside of him," she announced.

Teal'c looked slightly offended. "I have no more symbiote. I am free from my dark curse. It seems my friend Spike still needs to be freed from his own," he said. He looked at Spike. "Did you let her kill those humans?"

"He is not human," Dru said, frowning. "Why does he seek to tame you, Spike?"

"He's some powerful demon," Spike said with a shrug. "But he works for the military. Maybe he can help me with my chip problem."

"He is no demon, my love. He is something else," Dru said, closing her eyes. "He's a space man! His home is far from here."

Teal'c frowned, finding the vampire unsettling. "Spike, you know the chip is what keeps you from being a monster. It keeps your demon in check. Without it, you would be my enemy," Teal'c said solemnly.

Spike knew he was right, but his vampiric nature still controlled him. "We aren't enemies, mate," Spike said.

"She's killed humans. Let me kill her," Teal'c said.  
"She's my sire. She made me what I am. I loved her once more than anything," Spike said, reaching for her hand.

Dru grinned. "He's my dark prince," she said. Spike moved closer, putting his arm around her shoulder. He gave her a tender smile.

She didn't expect it when Spike snapped her neck. "Don't kill her," Spike said as he cradled her in his arms. Teal'c took her from him. Spike pushed open the door. When he saw Buffy and the witches waiting, he grimaced.

He tried to walk past them. "Where's Drusilla?" Buffy asked.

Spike gestured behind him. "There," he said. He kept walking.

They watched Teal'c walk out with Dru carried in her arms. The girls rushed toward him while Xander took a more leisure path. "What happened?" Buffy asked.

"Did she put up a fight?" Willow asked.

"Why didn't you stake her?" Xander inquired.

"I did nothing," Teal'c said. "Spike rendered her unconscious. He cares for her and doesn't want us to kill her."

"Well, I don't care what Spike wants. This woman killed Kendra and nearly ended the world. I'm sure she's killed humans since she's been here," Buffy said.

Teal'c said nothing, only looked at Buffy.

"Fine. Take her to the Magic Box. We'll let Giles decide what to do with her," Buffy said.

A short time later, a startled Giles saw them come in. "What in the world?" he exclaimed.

Anya was behind the counter counting down the register. "Is she that insane vampire? Why is she here?" Anya demanded.

"Teal'c didn't want to kill her because Spike didn't him want to," Buffy said, a sour expression on her face.

"She means that you get to decide what we do with her," Xander said, slapping Giles on the shoulder and going over to greet his girlfriend.

"Me? Why do I get to decide?" Giles asked.

"You're the Watcher, which makes you the in charge man," Xander said, grinning as he leaned against the counter.

"And she's the slayer," Giles said. He pointed at Dru, who was now laid out on the table. "And that's a vampire. It seems the situation is clear."

The door opened. Dawn rushed in. Joyce and Daniel were a step behind her. "Is he here? Where's Spike?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to go have a little chat with him," Buffy said.

"You better not hurt him!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll hurt him. It's how we communicate," she said with a savage grin. She stalked toward the door.

"I'm coming with you!" Dawn insisted, trailing after her.

"Should I make her stay?" Joyce asked Daniel, grateful to have someone to advise her. Her girls were not always easy to manage.

"I think they should work it out themselves. Buffy's not going to hurt Spike," Daniel said confidently. "Whatever she says or threatens, she sees Spike as someone that can aid her and someone that can't defend himself against her. She won't kill him."

"I think you're right," Giles agreed.

"Is this the vampire that killed Kendra?" Joyce asked, looking at Dru on the table.

"It is," Giles said.

"What are you going to do with her?" Daniel asked.

"Spike rendered her unconscious and gave her to me. He cares for her," Teal'c said. "He called her his sire."

"That means he is the one who turned Spike into a vampire. He made her a killer," Giles said flatly.

"She's a real psycho," Willow added. "She tried to end the world with Angelus."

Giles thought of his own disturbing experience with the vampire and grimaced, but he said nothing.

"This woman is a threat to Spike? To Buffy?" Joyce asked.

"She'll always be a threat. The paper had a report of a slaughter in the train that arrived from L.A. I'm sure she was responsible," Giles said.

Joyce, tired of never getting to do anything real to help her daughter, picked up the stake Willow had laid down on the table. Without saying a word, she jammed the stake hard into Drusilla's chest. Everyone looked at her in shock as the once great love of William the Bloody turned to dust.

Anya looked on in approval. "There. Problem solved. Who wants pizza?" she asked.

After a stunned moment of silence, Xander clapped. "Way to go, Joyce!" he exclaimed.

"I do not think Spike will be pleased," Teal'c said.

"It had to be done. Buffy would've hesitated. Dru killed a slayer. She could do the same to Buffy," Joyce said grimly.

Teal'c tilted his head in respect. The Summers women were formidable indeed.

****** _Spike's Crypt******_

Buffy listened to Dawn all the way to Spike's. When they went inside his crypt, Buffy shut the door. "Stay here. Scream if any vamps show up," Buffy said, throwing Dawn an extra stake.

"What—you're just going to leave me all by myself?" Dawn asked in outrage.

"You're always saying how sick of being treated like a kid you are. Here's a chance to put on the big girl pants," Buffy said. She jumped down the hole that led to Spike's real place.

"What do you want?" Spike said, annoyed at her presence. "I gave up Dru."

"What took you so long?" Buffy asked, clenching her fist. She fought the impulse to deck him. No sense leading him on.

"We were reminiscing about old times. You know how it is," Spike said with a smirk.

"You know we'll probably have to kill her," Buffy said.

Spike said nothing.

"Well?" Buffy prodded.

"What do you want from me, Slayer? I gave you the woman I loved for over a century! What do you want?" Spike demanded, getting in her face.

Buffy gave him a searching look. "Why? Why did you do it?" she asked.

"You have to ask?" Spike replied, reaching to touch her face. She stepped back. His hand fell to his side.

"Whatever you think you feel for me, Spike, you have to stop," Buffy told him. "You and I can never be more than we are now. I'm a slayer. You're a vampire."

"So was Angel," Spike reminded her.

"He had a soul. You have a chip," Buffy countered.

Spike wasn't surprised by her reply, but it stung nevertheless. He watched her leave without saying goodbye. He knew that as long as he was like he was, she'd never see him—not really.

"I'm going to find a way to get my bloody soul back," he said. Of course, that was easier to say than do. Somehow, though, he'd find a way. Then she'd have to take him seriously.

****** _Chapter End******_

_ On the show, I was shocked when they gave Spike his soul. It seemed to me his desire was to get rid of the chip so that he could be the demon he used to be. I decided to change that and make it clear that he truly wants to be a better man. Although I don't plan on a Spuffy pairing in this story, I do think Buffy's positive affect on him cannot be denied. Of course, I've added the bromance with Teal'c, who I think would treat him the way I portray in this story. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks! _


	9. A Night to Remember

_ *****A Few Days Later***** _

Buffy accompanied her mom to her check-up at the hospital. While her mom spoke with the doctor, she flipped through a magazine.

"Hello again," a voice said.

Buffy looked up and saw the cute intern Ben. "Hey!" she said, smiling.

He walked closer until he was stopped in front of her. "How's your mom doing?" he asked.

"Great! She's just getting her check-up," Buffy said.

"That's good," he said. "I'm glad she's doing well." He gave Buffy a shy smile. Buffy thought again about how cute he was.

"How's things with you?" Buffy asked, feeling awkward. She so sucked at small talk.

"Good. Things are good. Would you like to get coffee sometime?" Ben asked somewhat abruptly.

"Coffee?" she asked, caught off guard.

"Or dinner or something?" he asked, giving her a shy smile.

"Oh," Buffy said, realizing he was asking her out. "Sure. It's been a while since I've been out."

"Maybe I can have your number?" he asked hopefully.

Buffy smiled and gave him her digits. "I'm free this weekend," she offered.

"Okay. How about we go out Friday? I'll call you tomorrow to nail down the time. Around seven or so?"

"Works for me," Buffy said. Teal'c could patrol with the gang.

Her mom came out. The smile on her face meant good news. "Everything's good?"

"Yes!" Joyce said happily.

Buffy hugged her mom. "That's so great!" she said in relief. Worry for her mother was a constant in the back of her mind. Now she had her amazing dad, her friends, a healthy mom, and a date with a boy! Things were looking up in Buffy land!

On the way home, Joyce said, "Buffy, can you take me by Spike's?"

"What? Why would I do that?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"Because I need to see him," Joyce said firmly.

"Why?" Buffy asked, puzzled.

"I killed the love of his undead life. Shouldn't I at least apologize?" Joyce replied.

"Who cares if he's mad? He'll get over it," Buffy said with a shrug.

"I care, Buffy, and so should you. Maybe Spike needs a reason besides the chip to do good. He needs people to care about him and believe in him," Joyce said.

Buffy gave her mother an admiring glance. "You are such a better person than I am," Buffy said warm smile.

Joyce returned her smile. When Buffy led her to the crypt that was Spike's, she followed her daughter in.

"Spike!" Buffy called out. A minute later, he poked his head from the sewage hatch.

"What's your mother doing here?" Spike asked in surprise.

"I asked Buffy to bring me. Sorry," Joyce said with an apologetic smile.

Spike pulled his body out of the hole. "It's okay. My crypt is yours and all," he said.

Joyce took a step toward him and held out her hand. "I just wanted to see how you were and apologize," she said.

Spike frowned in confusion. "Apologize? For what?" he asked.

"For killing Drusilla," Joyce with an apologetic look.

"What?" Spike asked in surprise.

"It had to be done," Joyce said. "I know you would've let her continue to hurt people."

"Probably," Spike acknowledge with a shrug. "You really did it? You staked Dru?" He sounded both surprised and impressed.

"No one told you?" Joyce asked in surprise.

"I've been lying low," Spike admitted. He wasn't ready to face Teal'c again. Guilt for what he did and for allowing Dru to be killed was competing for dominance inside him.

Joyce looked at Buffy. "Can you give us a minute?" she asked. Buffy gave Spike a look of warning and stepped outside. Joyce put her hand on Spike's shoulder. "I think you are more than just a vampire with a chip. I think you can be a real hero, Spike. I believe in you, and I want good things for you."

Spike was taken aback by her compassion and her faith. He knew that she meant it. These Summer women all had him tied up in knots. Little Bit with her idol worship and Buffy with her neediness and powerful right hook. Now the mom. Joyce couldn't know that mothers were his weakness. He'd loved his too much, foolishly turning her. All the good in her disappeared as the demon took root. Why was Spike so different? His love for his mother never died even as his demon took over. Joyce didn't look at him like a monster. She treated him like a man—a good man. For her and her daughters, he wanted to be one. He was the worst vampire ever.

Spike feared that he'd disappoint her, and one day she'd look at him in disappointment and loathing like his mother had.

"I'm not sure that I can be more than a neutered vampire," Spike said in disgust, looking away.

Joyce shook her head. "Spike, I've known you a while now, and I know there's more to you than the monster who came to town with Drusilla," Joyce said.

Spike looked at her and saw her sincerity. "I'm glad it was you. I'm glad it was you that gave her peace. My Dru was special. Maybe she's with her family now. You think?" he asked hopefully.

"I think the innocent girl that she was is at peace," Joyce said with a nod. "I'll see you later." She hugged him and left.

Spike stood there staring at the door a long time. Living up to her faith in him wasn't something he was sure he was capable of doing.

But he wanted to try.

***** _That Night*****_

When Buffy was getting ready for bed, her mother came into her room. "Do you have plans Friday night?" she asked Buffy.

"Maybe. The student doctor at the hospital, Ben, sort of asked me out," Buffy shared.

Joyce smiled. "That's great, sweetheart! A doctor!" she exclaimed. "He's so nice. And cute."

"I noticed," Buffy said, smiling at her enthusiasm. "What about you? You and Dad seem awfully chummy after dinner tonight."

"Yes, well, that's what I wanted to mention to you. Dawn's got a sleepover at her friend's Friday, so I was going to go out with Daniel," Joyce said.

Buffy's eyes lit up. "Do you need the house to yourself? I can totally stay on campus!" she said with enthusiasm. "In fact, Will said there was a party Friday. Maybe, I'll take Ben to it."  
"Are you sure?" Joyce asked doubtfully.

Buffy stood up and hugged her. "I'm more than sure. Dad is exactly the kind of man you deserve!" Buffy said.

"He told me what he does, you know. Had me sign some papers. He said he told you," Joyce said, sitting down on Buffy's bed.

"Yes, it's pretty amazing," Buffy said, smiling. " _He's_ amazing. The things he's done and seen are incredible."

"I know. I guess with what you deal with I shouldn't be so surprised, but I still am," Joyce said in bemusement. "How did I get surrounded by so many extraordinary people?"

"It's 'cause you're so extraordinary yourself!" Buffy told her with a grin.

"I don't know about that, but I am lucky," Joyce said with pride.

"So am I," Buffy said, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Joyce got up and kissed her cheek. "Good night, sweetheart," she said.

"Goodnight!" Buffy said back. She got into bed and turned off the light, her mind full of the wedding she would plan for her mom and dad.

"They're perfect for each other!" Buffy said out loud. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

***** _Friday*****_

Buffy and Ben went out to dinner, and she enjoyed the lowkey evening. Ben was nice and easy to be around. She liked being with someone who had no expectations. After dinner, she suggested they drop by the party on campus. Ben was game, so that's where they went.

Willow and Tara were there already. Buffy introduced Ben before getting drinks. Then they chatted and danced a few dances when Spike showed up. Annoyed, Buffy went up to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's a party. Some bloke gave me a flyer inviting me!" Spike said with a smirk.

"I need you to not be everywhere I'm at Spike! It's not healthy," Buffy said, frowning.

Spike ignored her and eyed her date. "Is that the new guy? Seems weaker than Captain America. Think he'd care that you can kick his ass? You've been striking out with your choices lately, Slayer," Spike told her with a snicker.

"My dating life is none of your business, Spike! It never will be!" she exclaimed before stalking back over to Ben.

She'd barely apologized before a strange girl came up to them. "Have you seen Warren?" she asked Ben.

Ben shook his head. "No, sorry," he said.

She repeated the question to Buffy. "I don't know any Warrens," Buffy replied. Then she watched the strange girl work through the room only asking the same question over and over.

When the woman threw Spike through a window, Buffy knew something wasn't right with her. Willow and Buffy both ran to the window. "Buffy, I think she's a—"

"Robot," Buffy finished. Willow smiled. "Can you make excuses to Ben? Tell him I got called away, but I'll call him later." Willow nodded and watched Buffy chase after April.

"You okay?" Buffy asked Spike, snickering.

"That woman's freakishly strong!" Spike said.

"She's a robot," Buffy explained. She turned to go after April, who'd made her way down the street already asking everyone she saw about Warren.

"Oh," Spike said. Then he chased after Buffy, not wanting to miss any fun.

***** _Elsewhere*****_

Daniel was nervous. He'd spent so much time with Joyce the past few months. However, this was the first time he was taking her out on a date. They'd grown closer each week that had passed. After visiting Sam and sharing with her his history with Joyce, he realized that he needed more. Daniel knew it was time to take things to the next level. He'd talked about her at length with Sam. When Sam had asked if they were a couple, it had really bothered him to say no. They weren't a couple. They'd never even kissed—not since college. Suddenly, Daniel wanted that to change. He wanted to be with her. Not since his short marriage had he felt so much for another woman. He didn't know if it was because she was the mother of his daughters or if because she was so strong and passionate. Her compassion for others was equal to his own. She even cared about Spike—much to Buffy annoyance. What was growing between him and Joyce was a source of incredible joy for him. Daniel knew that for the first time in a very long time he was not just satisfied with his life—he was happy. Now, he wanted a life with her and his girls.

His phone rang again as he was looking for his keys. Recognizing the number, he pushed ignore.

"Are you ready for your dinner date with Joyce?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel smiled, nodding. He put away his phone. "This guy's persistent," he said.

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell is determined that we join SG-1 again," Teal'c observed.

"I can't think about that now," Daniel said. "I can't go back to work until I know that my daughters are safe and that this Glory is dealt with."

"I, too, want to see them safe," Teal'c said.

"General Landry isn't going to let you stick around much longer, I'm afraid," Daniel said, frowning.

"He knows how dangerous this situation is here. He wants me to continue to aid you and your daughter until this false god, Glory, is dealt with," Teal'c said.

"You're patrolling with Willow and Xander tonight, right?" Daniel asked.

"Willow is going to a kegger with Tara. Xander and Anya are going with me," Teal'c said.

"Do you know what a kegger is?" Daniel asked with a grin.

"Anya told me that it is where college boys drink a keg of alcohol and pick up desperately lonely girls," Teal'c said.

"She's not wrong," Daniel said in amusement. "Have fun. Stay safe."

Daniel left, knowing Teal'c had everything under control. When he arrived at the Summers', his daughters were both out, and Joyce answered the door. Daniel now had a key to their house, but he thought that since this was their first official date since reconnecting, he'd ring the bell. Joyce answered wearing a very flattering black dress and a happy smile.

"You look lovely," Daniel said sincerely. He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Thanks. You look nice, too," she said, giving him a shy smile. He had on a suit. It was the first time he'd worn one since he'd been to town.

He had planned dinner at a very nice restaurant. Then they went to an orchestra that was playing in the city twenty minutes outside of Sunnydale. It was a wonderful evening. They talked, laughed, and shared stories. Joyce felt like it was the most perfect date—one the she hadn’t really hoped to have again at her age. A brilliant, kind, and selfless man was focusing all of his attention on her. He loved her daughters, and he found Joyce equally fascinating. How did she get so lucky?

When they got back, Daniel walked her to the door. "I had a wonderful time," he said, raising her hand to his lips.

Joyce gave him a warm smile. "Would you like to come in?" she asked him.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sure," Joyce said, pulling him inside. She led him up to her room, feeling a bit shy and nervous. But then he smiled at her, and all her butterflies faded away. This was Daniel—he was the one. Her time with him two decades ago had been fleeting, but it hadn’t been a mistake. Buffy was the result, and now, life was giving her another chance with him. It wasn’t in her to waste another minute. It was time to bring him much closer.

Daniel pulled her into his arms, kissing her like she'd not been kissed in years—if ever. Nothing else mattered but his touch and this time together. Her time with him when Buffy was conceived was so long ago that she had forgotten how much he brought out in her. He touched her like she was the most precious thing. He loved her like Hank never had.

It was everything to her, and Joyce fell into happy slumber wrapped in his arms.

Daniel drifted asleep, holding her. Peace and happiness warred within him. Finally, he had the family that he had always longed for, and he knew that he'd never feel alone again.

****** _The Next Morning******_

Joyce woke up with her head on Daniel's chest. She smiled even before she opened her eyes. Her head moved up so that she could see his face. In sleep, he looked young. Her hand stroked his jaw, and he smiled.

"Good morning," he said without opening his eyes.

"Good morning," she said. "I can't believe that you're here with me like this."

Daniel opened his eyes, smiling into hers. "I always want to be here like this with you, Joyce. I love you," he told her.

"You do?" Joyce asked in surprise.

"I do. Finding you again and meeting our girls had meant the world to me," he said.

"To us, too," Joyce said, her happiness reflected in the way she looked at him.

"I've not been this happy is so long that I forgotten what it was like," he shared.

"I know what you mean. Hank never made me feel the way you do," she confessed.

"Since my wife died, I've had this hole inside of me," he told her. "It's gone now."

"Really?" Joyce asked, joy feeling her.

“Truly,” he said.

“I am sorry you lost your wife, but I am so very glad that you’re here with me,” she told him.

Daniel kissed her. "I should get dressed before Buffy returns," he said with a bashful smile.

Joyce sat up, wincing. "She'll be okay. She'll probably be ecstatic," she said.

Daniel frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her wince.

"Nothing. Just a little headache," she said, rubbing her temple.

Daniel slid away from her. "I'll get you some aspirin," he said. He pulled on his pants. "It's in your medicine cabinet, right?" She didn't reply as he opened the cabinet and spotted the medicine. He opened it and poured two pills in his hand. Then he reached for the cup she kept in there. He rinsed it and filled it with water.

"Here you go," he said as he walked to her bed. She was laying back down on the bed. She didn't stir when he approached. He looked down, frowning. "Joyce?"

_ ******To Be Continued****** _

_Be kind and leave me a kudos or a comment! Thanks!_


	10. Change Brings Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of sad that no one cared enough to comment on the previous chapter, but I'm not keeping you waiting long. Here you will find out Joyce's fate.

_ *****Where We Left Off***** _

Daniel looked down at Joyce's still body, panic building inside of him. "Joyce!" called out. He gently shook her. She didn't stir. He tried to find a pulse and couldn't find one. "Oh God!" He grabbed the phone and started to call 9-1-1 when Joyce's body disappeared before his eyes.

"Fear not, Daniel Jackson," a voice said. Daniel turned around and saw Morgan Le Fey.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you here? What happened to Joyce?" Daniel demanded.

"I showed her the path to ascension," Morgan said.

"Why? Why would you do that? Bring her back!" he yelled. He looked up and around frantically. "Joyce! Come back! Don't leave me! Don't leave the girls!"

"She is gone, Daniel," Morgan said with compassion.

"Why would you do this?" Daniel asked angrily.

"I did it for you. I did it for your daughter. Buffy Summers is a great champion for Earth like her father," Morgan said with a gentle smile.

"So you think we deserve to lose Joyce?" Daniel asked bitterly.

"She died, Daniel. A bleed in her brain. There was no way to save her," Morgan said morosely.

"She was fine! She just had a clean bill of health from the doctor!" Daniel insisted.

"I assure you, Daniel, that the surgery she had to remove her tumor caused an aneurysm. It ruptured in a moment. I had very little time to show her how to ascend," Morgan said. "I thought it would please you."

Daniel rubbed a hand over his face. This couldn't be happening. "What will I say to Buffy and Dawn? Without a body, they'll never accept that their mother is gone!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe they shouldn't accept it. You ascended and yet here you are now," Morgan pointed out.

"So you're saying that she could come back?" Daniel asked.

"You know as well as I that each person must follow the path where it leads them. No one can decide it for them," Morgan said.

Daniel's anger and loss battled with the hope her words inspired. "Surely, she'll decide to come back. Her daughters need her!" he exclaimed.

"Yet could she not help them from another plane of existence?" Morgan pointed out. "Her daughter is the guardian of the hellmouth. Joyce Summers has never been able to truly help her daughter. Now she can. She may choose to stay a guardian. Many do."

Daniel was overwhelmed. His legs gave out on him, and he sat on the bed. "I can't believe this. We just reconnected. I love her," he said more to himself than Morgan.

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to save her. She is a worthy mate for you, Daniel Jackson," Morgan said, giving him a sad look.

"And just like my wife, I've lost her," Daniel said sadly.

"You won't be alone. You have your girls," Morgan said.

"Buffy's life is in constant danger. There's no guarantee that she'll survive the battle with Glory," Daniel said. "Dawn can't lose them both!"

"I promise you, Daniel, that I will watch out for your firstborn," Morgan said. Then she disappeared.

What was Daniel going to say to Buffy and Dawn? How could he explain this? He reached for his phone and called Jack.

"Jack, she's gone! Joyce is gone! She died and Morgan Le Fey helped her ascend. What am I going to tell the girls? I just found her again, Jack, and now she's gone," his voice broke.

Jack was on the other side of the country, cursing the miles, as he tried to decipher what Daniel was saying. "Joyce is dead? What happened?" he asked. He put his hand over the phone and yelled for his assistant.

"She said she had a headache, and I went to grab some aspirin. I was gone less than a minute. When I got back, she was unresponsive. I couldn't find a pulse. Then, before I could call 911, her body disappeared. Morgan Le Fey showed up and told me she helped Joyce ascend," Daniel said, speaking at a slower voice.

"Oh God, Daniel, I'm so sorry," Jack said, feeling heartbroken for him. He put a hand over the receiver as his assistant came in. "Get me a flight to Sunnydale, California as soon as possible. Clear my schedule!"

"What am I going to tell Buffy? How can I explain this to Dawn? She doesn't know about anything! Joyce thought we should wait to tell her. She's not of legal age to sign nondisclosure papers," Daniel said, his mind racing. "Giles. I'll call Giles. He'll know what to do."

"Daniel, I'll be there as soon as I can," Jack said.

"Okay, thanks. I got to call Giles now. Bye," Daniel said, disconnecting. He picked up the gown Joyce had slipped on after they'd made love. It was on the bed, her body gone. He cradled the gown and walked downstairs as he called Giles. "Giles, I need you to come to Buffy's right now. I'll explain when you get here. Please don't say a word to anyone. Come now." Daniel hung up before Giles could ask any questions. He sat down on the sofa, looking down at the gown.

How could she be gone just like that? His eyes filled with tears as he replayed their date.

When Giles arrived at Buffy's, he wasn't sure what to expect. He opened the door without knocking. The sight of Daniel on the couch holding a bit of clothes, crying was not something he expected. "Daniel?" he questioned. "What has happened?"

Daniel looked up at him with tearful eyes. "She's gone, Giles. I've lost her," he said.

"Who's gone? What happened?" Giles asked moving closer.

"Joyce. She died of a brain bleed. I didn't know. She said her head hurt. I only left her side for a minute. When I returned, she was had no pulse," Daniel explained. "I couldn't even call for an ambulance before she was gone!"

"What do you mean? Where did she go?" Giles asked, hating feeling so confused.

"She ascended," Daniel said.

Thinking of the mayor ascending into a giant snake, Giles looked horrified. "What?" he demanded. "Did she transform? How is that possible? She doesn't practice any dark arts!"

Now it was Daniel's turn to look confused. "What?" he asked. As Giles repeated his question, it occurred to Daniel what Giles was thinking. "Oh, no, not like the mayor. She ascended to another plane of existence. It's something the Ancients did after creating the Stargate." The day after their return from Vegas, Daniel spoke to Giles and all of Buffy's friends, making them sign the nondisclosure forms. It really made things easier that they knew.

"How do you know this?" Giles asked.

"Morgan Le Fey appeared to me and told me. She helped Joyce ascend so that we could have the hope of her return someday. I ascended when I died of radiation poison. I returned," Daniel explained.

"Dear Lord," Giles said, taking off his glasses to clean them. This was too much to take in. "Do you think she will return?"

"I have no idea. There's no way of knowing! I don't have any memories of my ascension. I just know that you can see what you leave behind. You can also choose to intervene, but that can get you kicked out and booted back to the corporal plane," Daniel explained.

"Have you told Buffy?" Giles asked.

Daniel shook his head. "The girls aren't here. Buffy stayed on campus at Willow and Tara's, I think. Dawn stayed with a friend. She'll be home in a few hours. How do I tell them, Rupert? How can I tell them their mother is dead when there is no body?" he asked, looking anguished.

Giles sat down on the couch next to Daniel. "I am so sorry, Daniel. Joyce was a lovely woman who did so much for her girls," Giles said.

Daniel's eyes filled with tears again in the face of Giles' compassion. "I just found her again, Rupert, and now she's gone," he said.

Giles put his hand on Daniel's shoulder, and they sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, Giles said, "We need to call Buffy and tell her to come home." He got up and went to the house phone and dialed Willow's number.

Daniel wiped his eyes. "I've got to get Dawn. Or should I wait until she comes home?" Daniel said.

Giles hung up the phone. "I'm not sure a few hours will make much a difference," he said. "Buffy's on her way. It'll probably be better if she knows first. She can offer comfort to Dawn."

A half hour later, Buffy came home. She had on a big smile when she saw her dad still there. "Hey, Dad! How was the date? Did you rock mom's world?" she asked him. Then she noticed how upset he looked. "What's wrong?" She glanced at Giles who looked equally upset.

"Come here," Daniel said, holding out his hand.

Buffy's heart pounded as she braced herself. Somehow, she knew whatever he was about to say would change her world forever. "Are you leaving? Did they call you away to go fight aliens somewhere?" she asked.

Daniel shook his head. "It's your mom. She said she had a headache. I went to get her some aspirin. I was gone less than a minute. When I got back to her, she was gone," Daniel said.

Buffy looked at him in dismay. "What do you mean gone? Is she okay?" Buffy asked, standing to her feet and pulling away from her dad.

Daniel stood and put his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, she had a brain aneurysm from her surgery. It was so fast. She didn't suffer," Daniel said.

Buffy's eyes filled with tears. "She's dead? She's really dead?" Buffy asked.

Daniel pulled her against him. "She's gone, sweetheart. I went into the bathroom to get her aspirin. In that short time, she slipped away. Before I could even call 911, she ascended," Daniel explained.

Buffy pulled back, frowning. "What do you mean? Ascended where?" Buffy asked.

"To a higher plane of existence," Daniel said. "Morgan Le Fey, an Ancient, appeared to me and told me. She helped your mother ascend."

Daniel had shared quite a bit of his history with Buffy, so she knew what that meant. "Does that mean she can come back like you?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"It's possible, but it's up to her. As an ascended being, she has power. She can watch over Earth and the people she loves in a way that she can't here," Daniel said.

"How do we explain this to Dawn? Joyce's friends?" Buffy asked. She sat down on the sofa.

"I don't know, but Jack is on his way. He'll probably be able to produce a death certificate," Daniel said.

Hearing the words death certificate caused Buffy's eyes to fill with tears. She began to cry. Daniel sat down next to her and put his arm around, holding her close. He looked up at Giles, feeling lost.

"I'll go to the shop and let everyone know what's happening. We'll come back later to see where we go from here," Giles said.

"Thank you," Daniel said, flashing him a grateful look. "I appreciate you coming."

Giles left to break the bad news to everyone else.

Giles stopped by Willow and Tara's first with the bad news. While they tried to process it, Giles left to see Xander and Anya. To say that everyone was devastated would be an understatement. Naturally, they were really freaked out about the disappearing body.

Willow was crying on Tara's shoulder. "How-how can we bury a body without a body?" she asked. "What will Dawnie think? Oh God! Dawnie! She's going to be destroyed."

Tara held her, fighting her own tears. Joyce had selflessly embraced all of them. For Tara, she had made Sunnydale even more of a home. Now, though, she knew exactly how Dawn would feel. "She will, but she has Buffy and her dad. And she has us. That was more than I had when my mother died," Tara shared, remembering.

Willow wiped her eyes and looked at her. "I hate to think about you going through something like that without me," she said.

"It's the worst thing she'll probably ever go through, but at least there's some hope. She ascended. She could come back," Tara pointed out.

"That's almost worse! You know Dawn. She'll never accept her mom's gone if she knows she's ascended," Willow said.

"We'll have to help her. Be there for her and for Buffy," Tara said.

Willow hugged her close. If she felt this bad, she could only imagine how bad Buffy and Dawn feel.

_ ******Summers' House****** _

When Dawn made it home, Buffy was hugging Mr. Gordo in her room, trying to wrap her mind around her mother's death and ascension. Knowing that she could decide to return to them brought her comfort. However, she also knew how much her mother hated her risky calling. Buffy could see her mother choosing to stay in a form that would allow her to bring some help or aid to her and her friends. What if she never returned? Grief at the thought welled up and threatened to overwhelm. She curled up in a ball, hugging her favorite stuffed animal as she sobbed.

Downstairs, Daniel was attempting to share the bad news with Dawn. Buffy heard her screams.

"No!" Dawn wailed. "Buffy!"

Buffy threw down Mr. Gordo and wiped her face before running down the stairs. When she got to the living room, she saw Dawn on the floor with Daniel trying to hold her.

"Dawn," she said.

Dawn looked up. "Buffy!" she wailed. When Buffy reached her, she threw herself into Buffy's arms, crying. "I want to see Mom! Tell him I can see Mom!"

"Dawn, she's gone," Buffy said as she stroked her hair.

Dawn pulled back. "I don't understand. How can she be gone? Is she at the hospital or morgue or something?" Dawn asked.

"Sweetheart, she ascended. She's in a better place. A higher plane of existence," Daniel explained.

"How do you know that?" Dawn asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. As much as she was loving her new dad, her mother was her world, her best friend. She loved Dawn even when she found out Dawn wasn't really human until several months ago. Her mother was strong and capable. She started over when their dad left, and she made her business a success. She welcomed and loved their friends—even Spike. Why would she leave them now?

"A friend of sorts, Morgan Le Fey, a woman that's part of an ancient race that died out eons ago, appeared to me and told me. She said your mother died of an aneurysm that couldn't be healed or avoided. So she helped Joyce ascend," Daniel explained. He glanced at Buffy. "We have to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Dawn asked.

"What I really do for a living," Daniel said. "Your mom wanted to wait until Glory was dealt with. She thought you had enough going on in your life to worry about mine." He told her about the stargate and what he'd done working with SG-1. He tried his best to explain about ascension.

"So she can come back?" Dawn asked hopefully.

Daniel frowned. "I don't know. I did when I ascended, but that was only because my friends' lives were at risk and the rest of the galaxy," Daniel said.

"She loves us. She won't abandon us!" Dawn said vehemently.

"It's not abandonment, Dawn. She died and was given the knowledge to continue to live in another form. Her earthly body is gone," Daniel said gently. He was sitting on the floor next to her, Buffy on the other side.

"How could she leave us?" Dawn asked in a small voice.

Daniel put his arm around her shoulder and reached for Buffy's hand. "Your mother loved you two girls more than anything. If she had a choice to stay, I know without a doubt that she'd never have left," Daniel said without a doubt.

"What happens next?" Dawn asked.

"We're going to mourn her loss and celebrate her life," Daniel said. "Jack's on his way. He can help us provide a death certificate when there's no body. Then we can plan a memorial service."

"Without a body?" Dawn wondered.

"We can't pretend like she's on a long vacation," Buffy pointed out.

The doorbell rang, forcing them to get off the floor. Daniel opened it and Xander brushed past him to hug his girls.

Anya handed him a cake. "It's tradition to bring food when people die," she said.

Daniel smiled and took the cake. He was never put off by Anya's abrupt manner. "Yes, it is. Thank you, Anya," he said as she stepped into the room.

****** _The Next Day******_

Daniel was more than grateful that Jack had come into town late the night before. Samantha arrived the next morning. Having his best friends by his side made everything more bearable. Jack had no trouble obtaining an official death certificate. They helped Daniel and Buffy plan the memorial service. Buffy refused to pick out a casket when there was no body, so Sam did. Buffy picked out her mother's favorite flowers. Dawn, not wanting to be left out, insisted on coming with them. She contributed little, but Daniel didn't want her to feel left out in anyway.

While her dad and his friends went to lunch, she and Dawn went to the Magic Box. Giles was there with her friends.

Willow hugged her. "How was it?" Willow asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Sam picked out the casket. It just seemed too dishonest. We couldn't do it," Buffy said. "We picked out some nice flowers."

Dawn sat down at the table next to Tara. "This doesn't seem real. I didn't get to say goodbye," Dawn said. "How am I expected to accept her death if I can't even same goodbye?"

The front door opened, and a smoking blanket covered Spike came in. "What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded.

"I heard from Teal'c that Joyce is dead. I wanted to offer you and Dawn my condolences. Joyce was the best undead person I knew," Spike said sincerely.

Dawn got up and hugged him. "Thanks, Spike," she mumbled against him.

"I can't believe this! How did those stupid doctors say she was fine and then miss a freakin' aneurysm!" Xander said, slamming a book hard on the table in frustration.

"Dad says that a brain bleed can develop suddenly and rupture just as suddenly," Buffy said with a sigh. She rubbed her eyes.

"It's mortal, and it's stupid!" Anya said, surprising them. Everyone looked at her. "I don't understand how she can be here one moment and then gone the next. She was good and kind and never tried to make me feel stupid for not understanding some human thing. And now she's gone! I don't understand!" Her voice broke and Xander pulled her against him while she cried.

The group was quiet as each of them felt the loss in their own way. Finally, Giles said, "It's good that Daniel is here. You both have all of us, but he's your family. He won't leave you."

"Once Glory's dealt with, he'll probably have to go back to work in Colorado," Buffy said sadly.

"Let's not worry about that now," Giles said, glancing at Dawn, who was now setting on the steps below Spike.

A woman suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, startling them all. Everyone stood. "Who are you?" Buffy demanded, moving in front of her friends. Willow moved next to her.

"Fear not. I mean you no harm. I am Morgan Le Fey," the woman said.  
"You're the reason my mother is gone!" Buffy accused.

"I did not kill your mother. I only helped her ascend," Morgan Le Fey answered.

"What do you want?" Willow asked angrily. She couldn't help but blame this woman for their loss.

"I am here to deliver a message from Joyce," Morgan Le Fey said.

"Our mother? She's okay?" Buffy asked.

"Where is she? I want to see her!" Dawn wailed.

Buffy moved to take her hand. "Can she appear to us like you?" Buffy asked.

"No. It's too soon. The others won't let her," Morgan Le Fey said. "But she is okay. She wanted you to know that. She wanted you to know that she is sorry that she left you both. If she had a choice, she wouldn't have."

"But she can come back! Tell her to come back to us!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That is a decision she is not ready to make," Morgan Le Fey said. "However, she will be watching over you all. She told me to tell her daughters and their friends that she expects you to support one another and remember that she loves you all." She looked at Giles. "For you, Rupert Giles, she wanted me to tell you that she hopes you will continue to help Daniel watch over the girls. She wanted to express her gratitude for never letting them down. She knows you won't now."

Giles nodded his head. "Tell her I will do my best," he said.

"You're an Ancient, right?" Buffy asked.

Morgan Le Fey nodded. "I am," she replied.

"Then you know a lot about a lot. Do you know how I can protect Dawn and stop Glory?" Buffy said.

"I know that Glorificus was bound to this world by a human host. Her form changes. Her magic won't allow you to know her human host, however," Morgan Le Fey shared.

"Really?" Giles asked, pushing his glasses. "I hadn't considered that."

"How do I kill her?" Buffy asked.

Morgan Le Fey smiled and gestured. "You have inside of you everything you need to defeat this enemy. She is not infallible," she said. "I must go. Your mother is in good hands. Take comfort in that knowledge."

She disappeared.

Dawn kicked over a chair. "This is bullshit! How can that woman come here but not our mother? Why won't she come see us or at least say goodbye?" Dawn said angrily.

"We must be patient, Dawn. She will when she can. I know it," Buffy said confidently. She hoped she wasn't wrong. Surely, their mother wasn't going to abandon them completely, right?

****** _To Be Continued******_

**_ If you are upset at the direction of this story, I hope you'll continue to read and trust that I have a plan. Also, I wrote this story with a sequel in mind, so I made a decision about Joyce with that thought in mind.  _ ** _ I know on the show Joyce died on a weekday since Dawn was at school. Forgive the creative changes. Obviously, I borrowed some things from "The Body" episode. _


	11. Saving Goodbye

****** _Two Days Later******_

Buffy stood in between her father and Giles. Dawn was on his other side with Willow next to her. Daniel held both of his daughters' hands. Several friends from SG-1 had arrived for the funeral including General Landry, General Hammond, and Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Some of her friends from the art world were there. Buffy decided to skip the church service and go straight to a graveyard service. It was a bit of a mockery anyway—her mother wasn't in that box. She didn't know what they would have done if Daniel didn't have connections to fake a few things.

Even though she knew her mother wasn't in the box, she couldn't bring herself to leave. She stayed until everyone was gone but her, Daniel, and Dawn. Their close connections waited by their cars. He kept his arm around them both and let them be.

Finally, Dawn spoke, "I'm ready to leave."

"Buffy?" Daniel asked.

"I just can't yet," Buffy said in an agonized voice.

"It's okay. Take as long as you need," Daniel said. He turned to take Dawn home after hugging all Buffy's waiting friends, who'd loved Joyce and were heartbroken at her loss. The waste of it all made him burn with anger.

When they got to his car, Dawn hesitated. "I don't want to go home. Can I stay with Willow?" she asked.

Willow and Tara heard her and quickly assured Daniel it was okay. Daniel looked back at Buffy—she was just staring down at the grave. Pain filled him. She had suffered too much already.

"Are you ready, Daniel?" Samantha asked.

"I suppose," he said, glancing back at Buffy.

"She'll be okay. Sunset is hours away," Jack pointed out.

The generals and Mitchell were there.

"Buffy can take care of herself," Giles said.

Buffy's friends each went home while Daniel's friends followed him to the Summers.

"What do you need?" General Hammond asked Daniel. "We've all been briefed on the threat here."

"So you know that this town is on a hellmouth, and my daughter has to figure out how to defeat and invulnerable hell god who wants to use my other daughter's blood to open up a gateway to hell?" Daniel said.

Hammond winced and nodded.

"I filled them in," Jack added.

"This town is most unusual. I have fought many a worthy opponent," Teal'c said.

"They make the big guy work for it," Jack said with a smile.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Until you guys are ready to get back to SG command, I can stay and lend a hand. General Landry has already agreed," Mitchell told them.

"We can send SG-11 to back you up also," Landry added.

"Morgan Le Fey told Buffy that Glory has a human host. I'm not sure what that means exactly. Buffy's fought her and says it's like she's made of steel—nothing seems to hurt her," Daniel said.

"None of you have seen her yet?" Mitchell asked.

Daniel found the stranger's presence a bit presumptuous but knew how officers were when they wanted something. He tried to push aside his annoyance at the man's unwanted presence. He wanted to help. Daniel knew they'd soon need all the help they could get.

"No. She knows where Buffy lives and hasn't attacked. She's tried convincing Buffy with threats that so far she's not acted on," Daniel said.

"If she has a human host, maybe that means at times she's not in full control," Sam said. "That could mean she does have a vulnerability."

"That's a possibility," Daniel said. "So far Giles can't find out anything for sure. We know she has these freaky demon acolytes that do her bidding. Buffy's ran into them before."

"This place seems unreal—demons and vampires and hell gods," Mitchell said, shaking his head.

"And it's on Earth—not an alien planet," Samantha added.

"I've been out on the streets at night. I've seen things firsthand. It's no lie," Jack told them.

"If you want to go patrolling tonight with Teal'c, by all means, stay," Daniel suggested. "There seems to always be something to slay."

"You mean kill?" Mitchell corrected.

Daniel shook his head. "Buffy doesn't like to use that word for what she does. She's a mystical warrior given an ancient calling to kill monsters. She doesn't want to feel like a killer, so she uses the term slay. It keeps her from becoming unfeeling about taking a life. It's best if you use the term while on the hellmouth," Daniel advised.

"Your daughter is an incredible woman," Hammond said.

"We could use her in our fight against the Wraith in Pegasus. She has real world experience in fighting creatures very similar," Landry said.

"She's the guardian of Earth and the hellmouth," Daniel said grimly.

"What about the other slayer? Jack mentioned another was called when your daughter was dead for a few minutes?" Hammond asked.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, the Master drowned her about four years ago and created the new line. Kendra was called, and then Drusilla killed Kendra less than a year later. Then Faith was called. Faith came from a much different environment and was easily seduced by the evil mayor after she was traumatized over accidentally killing a human, who she mistook for a vampire," Daniel explained, pushing his glasses.

"I've done some research on the girl. Faith willingly turned herself over to authorities and has been serving her sentence without incident. She confessed and waived her rights to a trial," Jack said.

"Is she beyond redemption?" Hammond asked. "Could she be brought back to the hellmouth and made to do her duty?"

Daniel considered what he'd heard and what he'd read—Giles had given him his Watcher diaries. "I think the girl was just seventeen when everything fell apart. She had no family, no support system. The Council did nothing to aid her—not even financial support. They allowed her to reside at an unsecure, rundown hotel. When she went bad, they sent a team of assassins after her. When she came out of the eight-month coma Buffy put her in, she wasn't ready for help but wanted revenge on Buffy. However, Angel—Buffy's ex—got through to her in Los Angeles after she fled there and tried to kill him."

"Sounds like a fun girl," Mitchell said dryly.

"But physically, she's likes Buffy, right?" Hammond asked.

Daniel nodded. "Yes. Buffy said she enjoyed the killing too much and seemed to relish in the violence," Daniel shared. "However, I read several journals from watchers—both Giles and former watchers—that's a common trait with slayers. Many are hardwired to relish in ridding the world of evil. Others are like Buffy, never quite coming to terms with their new reality."

"It can't be easy for the poor girls. They barely hit puberty and then are given superpowers," Sam said.

"But it's superpowers! How cool would that be?" Mitchell said, his awe apparent.

"Slayer dreams of past lives aren't nearly as fun," Daniel said sourly. "Sometimes, they're accompanied by prophetic dreams of future deaths. For a slayer, every day is about death. They can only escape it when they, too, die."

"Would moving Dawn off world keep Glory at bay?" Landry asked. "We can take her to the Alpha site."

"It may come to that, but I know she would be really upset to leave Buffy after losing Joyce," Daniel said.

"We also have no idea of the extent of this Glory's powers," Sam pointed out. "What if she's able to discover the stargate and uses it to where she wants to go?"

"I believe her world is in another dimension—a hell dimension," Daniel said.

"What would happen if she succeeded in opening a door to her dimension?" Sam wondered.

"We don't know exactly. Giles is convinced that if Dawn is needed to perform some ritual that opens the door, it won't shut after it's been opened. It will allow our world to be swallowed up into the hell dimension—at least that's a possibility," Daniel said.

"Since there's infinite realities, it would be probable that the same rule applies to hell dimensions. We don't know if this Glory knows how to access just the one she wants, or if the key opens them all at once," Sam pointed out.

The men grimaced at the horror of that possibility. "We can't let that happen!" Jack said.

"Would destroying the key eliminate the hope of that?" Mitchell suggested.

"I hope you're not suggesting we kill my daughter," Daniel said coldly.

Mitchell blanched. "No. I just meant if there was a way to separate your daughter from this key? We could then destroy it," he said quickly.

They were silent a minute. Finally, Daniel spoke, "Dawn isn't exactly human. She was a giant ball of energy. Somehow, the monks altered reality and created her into human form. Buffy said they made Dawn out of her—that's why both girls have my DNA. They planted everyone in Buffy's world with fake memories. Giles and I have theorized privately that it will take Dawn's blood to activate this gate or door Glory wants to go through."

His words were met with silence again. "Man, that sucks!" Mitchell explained, giving Daniel a look of sympathy. One girl destined to die young fighting the forces of darkness, the other a key to another hell dimension.

As they began brain storming solutions to fight Glory, Daniel sat back and let their voices wash over him. He looked around the room and saw signs of Joyce everywhere. Now he was all the girls had left.

***** _Back at the Graveside*****_

When the sun went down, Buffy knew that she should go. However, she couldn't bring herself to leave. When she sensed Angel's presence, she knew that a part of her had been waiting for him.

"I came as soon as I could," he said.

She grabbed his hand, and he stood silently by her side for a long time. Then she turned and hugged him. His familiar embrace brought her comfort. Eventually, they sat down by a tree, and she filled him in on what had been happening in her life.

"I'm so glad that you have a father in your life that wants to be there for you and accepts who you are," Angel said, smiling at her.

Buffy returned his smile. "He's so amazing, Angel. I wish that you could meet him. He's even smarter than Giles. He knows like a dozen or so languages. His life is incredible, and he's put it on hold to be here for us," she said, gushing a bit. The subject of her dad was something she could feel good about, the only thing really.

"He sounds like the perfect father," Angel said.

"He is," she said as she settled back against Angel. "It's been so hard with Mom's illness and Riley leaving me. Then she seemed to get better, and now she's gone." Buffy wished that she could tell Angel everything about her mom's ascension, but she knew he wasn't considered a part of her Scooby Gang anymore.

After some time just enjoying being held by him, she looked up. "I guess I should go home before Daniel comes looking for me," she said reluctantly.

"Do you need me to stay? The sun won't be up for a few more hours," he asked.

Buffy kissed him and like always the connection, the love, and the heat was there. "I always want you to stay," she whispered against his lips.

"I can stay as long as you need," Angel said, his hand caressing her face. Longing filled him as he gazed down at her. She was even more beautiful than she had been the last time he saw her.

Buffy gave him a lingering kiss. "How about forever? Does forever work for you?" she asked, wishing things were different. She wished that Angel had no curse, and her mother was alive and well.

Regret filled Angel as he hugged her. Maybe someday. It was a hope he kept close to his heart but not one he kept much faith in. Because of Angelus, he'd never truly deserve Buffy. Nor could he risk her. It was enough to know that she was alive and well in the same world that he was in. He'd do his part to keep the world safe and be there whenever she needed him.

They finally said their goodbyes and left the graveyard, going in opposite directions.

Daniel had returned to the graveyard to check on Buffy. When he saw that she wasn't alone, he kept his distance, suspicion about who her nocturnal friend was kept him from approaching. When he saw the intimacy between the two, he knew. This was Angel—the vampire who'd broken his daughter's heart. When they parted, he moved to intercept the vampire.

"Excuse me," Daniel said.

Angel stopped, surprised. Manners wasn't something he encountered often and never in a graveyard. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Angel?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. And you are?" Angel wondered.

"I'm Daniel Jackson, Buffy's father," Daniel said.

Angel smiled and held out his hand. "She told me all about you," he said. "It's great to meet you."

Daniel shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you, too. You broke her heart," Daniel accused. Normally, Daniel would never verbally attack anyone, but he was upset. His daughter was hurting right now, and he was powerless to ease her pain.

Angel looked sorrowful as he nodded. "Yes, I did. I broke it twice. Once when I lost my soul and again when I left. But I had to. Joyce asked me to leave because Buffy deserved more than I could give her. She belongs in the light while I'm forever in darkness," Angel said.

"That couldn't have been easy," Daniel said grudgingly. He couldn't help but respect the man's decision to put Buffy's welfare ahead of his own needs and desires.

"I've lived over two hundred years, and there's never been anyone or anything that I love more than your daughter. Every soul I save now I do so to bring honor to her. I'll never be right for her, but I'll never stop caring about her. If she needs me, I'll be there. Always," Angel said honestly.

Daniel could tell the vampire meant what he said and nodded. "Thank you," he said.

Angel nodded and turned to leave. He paused when Daniel called out, "It was nice to meet you!"

Angel smiled and left.

Daniel walked toward his car, surprised to see Buffy waiting there for him. She smiled at him, lifting his mood. "You just can't help it, can you?" she asked, giving him a fond look.

"I was worried, so I came to check on you. I didn't want to interrupt," Daniel said.

"I appreciate it. No one has ever known me like Angel or understood me," she confessed. "My friends love me and would do anything for me. But they can't truly get the burden I carry. The weight of it. Angel gets it because he has his own. I sent him to hell, and they sent him back to me. He never spent one day being angry at me. I was so mad when he left, and I don't agree with why he left. But I get it. It's hard sometimes because I don't know if I'll ever feel as much for another guy like I did for him."

Daniel moved next to her, resting against the car. He put his arm around her shoulders. "You will. I know it. I didn't think I'd ever love anyone the way I loved my wife," he shared. "Then fate brought me back to your mother."

Buffy looked up at him, her heart aching for the losses he'd experienced. "I'm sorry that you didn't get more time with her," she said sadly.

"Me, too," he said. "The day she died, though, I got to tell her how I felt. I'm glad she died knowing that I loved her."

Buffy smiled up at him. "I'm glad, too," she said. It meant everything to know that her mother's last hours were filled with joy and happiness. Daniel had given them all so much in such a short time. It hurt to think that her mother wouldn't get to spend years with her dad. They deserved each other.

"Let's go home," Daniel said.

Buffy moved around to the passenger side and got inside. Now they had to figure out how to live without her mother. They had to figure out how to defeat Glory and keep Dawn safe.

She wasn't sure which would be harder.

****** _Chapter End******_

_Reviews make me so happy!_


	12. Loyalty Proved

***** _A Few Days Later*****_

Buffy was feeling restless. Dawn had returned to school the day before, and she was trying to keep it together. Daniel had moved into the house, and the Mitchell guy was staying with Teal'c at his apartment. Buffy was grateful for their father's presence. She didn't know how she'd handle it without him. It still seemed unreal. Her mother was dead. If Daniel had not appeared into their life, Buffy would have had to step up and be guardian to Dawn. She'd tried calling Hank and got nowhere. It was such a relief that Daniel was their biological father. She and Hank had been so close once. Buffy was always a daddy's girl more than her mother's growing up. Yet it was her mother and not Hank who changed her entire life to bring them to Sunnydale and start over. It was her mother who had supported Buffy entirely when she'd found Buffy was a slayer. She'd welcomed all Buffy's friends. She'd even welcomed Spike—a feat not even Buffy could do with grace.

Buffy missed her mother terribly. It was an ache inside of that seemed to grow daily. Nothing seemed to distract Buffy from the pain of her loss. She went to the Magic Box to speak to Giles.

"It's Buffy!" Anya called out. "How are you?"

Buffy could tell that she was uncomfortable being alone with Buffy. No one seemed to know how to act around her since her mother died. "I'm okay. I figured I'd do some training with Giles. Is he in the back?"

Anya nodded. "Yes. Yes, he is. Training is a good thing. Training will keep you from sinking into the black hole of despair that Xander is afraid you might fall into," she said.

"I'm the Slayer, Anya. I don't have time to fall into despair," Buffy said flatly. Then she walked past the counter in search of her Watcher.

She found him at his desk. "Whatcha doing?" she asked, peering down at the desk.

"Attempting to balance the books," he grumbled.

"My mother used a computer program to balance the books at her gallery. Maybe you should get Will to hook you up," she suggested with a knowing grin.

"Then I'd be forced to use one of those infernal contraptions! No thanks," he said, taking off his glasses and polishing them.

Buffy smiled fondly at Giles. God bless his predictability. "You could always get Anya to keep the books. She loves money and the thought of counting profits will make her very happy," Buffy suggested.

Giles brightened. "That is not a bad idea," he said.

"See, I can have ideas! I have another one," she announced.

"What's on your mind?" Giles asked, focusing on her. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm worried, Giles. We haven't seen any sign of Glory or her minions in days. I know I've been distracted since Mom died, but I went patrolling last night. I saw no signs of her, and it's making me anxious," Buffy said.

"Yes, it is worrisome. Teal'c and Spike mentioned it last night when they checked in. It's too quiet," Giles said.

"Do they patrol together a lot?" Buffy asked, curious.

"Yes. I think Teal'c has been a very positive influence on Spike. He has a companion that doesn't abuse him but is still one that he can respect and look up to," Giles said.

"I like that he's not constantly following me around anymore," Buffy said brightly.

"He has his uses," Giles acknowledged.

"I know. And it's been good to have someone with his strength, but he doesn't have a soul. Dawn is too attached to him, and it worries me," Buffy shared.

"I'm not sure there's much you can do about it, Buffy. Your father has a very tolerant view of other species," Giles remarked. "In fact, I don't know that I've ever encountered a man who would probably lead a campaign for demon rights if an opportunity presented itself."

Buffy laughed. "Yes, he is a bleeding heart. I'm pragmatic—more like Mom. It's obvious Dawn takes after Daniel," Buffy said.

"He's a good man. I know that things would be much worse on both of you if he wasn't here now," Giles said.

"I know. I know I wouldn't have gotten through any of this without him," Buffy said as she started stretching and loosening up.

"You are stronger than you know, Buffy. If you didn't have your father, you'd rise as you always do," Giles said with a reassuring smile.

"I don't know. I have no idea still how to defeat Glory. The fact that we haven't seen any of her goons or her lately is making me nervous," Buffy said. "I feel like we should do _something_!"

"Did you have something in mind?" Giles asked.

"I was thinking we should discover more about my power. Where does it come from? Is there a way I can be more than I am now?" Buffy asked.

Giles considered. "It is true there is so much we don't know," he said. "A vision quest might help you communicate with your slayer side. Find out what she will reveal to you."

"So I should tell Dad I'll be gone for a day or so?" Buffy suggested.

Giles nodded. "Yes, we'll make a night of it," he said.

Buffy was relieved to have a plan, something else to focus on.

While Buffy was getting things ready, a certain hell god was throwing a hissy fit several miles away.

"What kind of minions are you? Why can't you find my key?" Glory whined to acolytes.

"It's the slayer. She's crafty. We know that she has it somewhere, oh magnificent one," minion #1 said.

"Your brother told me it was human. I am most positive, oh illustrious Glorificus!" minion #2 said.

Glory looked thoughtful. "If the slayer is protecting the key and it's been made human, she'll keep the person close," she murmured. Then she ordered, "Follow the slayer's friends. Find out who's new. Who she protects the most."

Her lei-ach demons scurried off to do her bidding.

****** _The Summers'******_

Daniel was trying to read a book after Dawn went to bed. Buffy had left on her retreat with Giles. He hated that the threat of Glory was still hanging over their heads. He hadn't been able to save Joyce. If he couldn't save his daughters, he didn't know how he'd live with himself.

Depressed, he shut the book and tossed it on the table. "Joyce? Are you listening? Please, honey, come home to me! We're miserable without you!" he begged, looking around. He knew that she might be watching. Hope that she would return like he did was all that kept his misery at bay. Of course, focusing on his daughters helped.

The room was quiet. Nothing flickered. He didn't feel her presence at all. Daniel went into the kitchen and poured himself a drink. When he got to the bottom of the glass, rage filled him. It shouldn't have happened! He'd lost his wife. Why did he have to lose Joyce, too, when they had just begun to love? Angrily, he threw the glass into the sink, shattering it.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. What was he doing? He went to the sink and began picking up the glass.

"Dad?" Dawn asked, turning on the light. He hadn't bothered. Darkness suited his black mood.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Daniel said, throwing the broken glass away.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked, looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine. I just broke a glass in the sink," he said, feeling guilty.

Dawn approached and gave him a searching look. She saw devastation in his eyes. He'd been so strong, so amazing that she'd not considered the price he was paying or what he'd lost. Without saying a word, she moved and put her arms around his stomach, her head on his chest.

Daniel was immobile for a long moment. Then he hugged her back. It didn't take long before his body shook with sobs.

"I miss her," he mumbled.

Dawn's own eyes filled with tears as she nodded against his chest. "Me, too," she said. Nothing was going to make the pain go away but knowing that it was shared eased it just a bit.

***** _The Next Night*****_

Mitchell was patrolling with Teal'c. He found the quiet man more than a little intimidating. He'd tried breaking through the guy's stalwart silence. However, nothing seemed to stick. Teal'c just gave him that unblinking stare or a one-word answer. Although Mitchell was living in the apartment temporarily with Teal'c, he didn't seem any closer to getting the alien to trust him. Ever since Mitchell first learned about the stargate and SG Command, the exploits of SG-1 had become a near obsession with him. Earning the privilege of having a stargate team of his own to lead was a dream come true. However, the dream wouldn't be complete without the team that O'Neil led. They were the best—true heroes. They were the ones Mitchell wanted on his six. He had known that Daniel would be the hardest to win over. Teal'c was supposed to be the easy one.

Mitchell stopped. "Okay, I gotta know! When this situation in Sunnydale is dealt with, what are your intentions?" he asked. "Are you going to join my team back at Stargate Command or what?"

Teal'c gave a slight nod. "If my duties to the Jaffa people allow it, I would be honored. I have neglected them of late as Daniel Jackson has needed me here," he said.

Mitchell was both surprised and relieved. "Well, that's great! Take whatever time you need," Mitchell said with a grin. "Jack told me he was eying Xander Harris for a team one day. Maybe we should get him to join us on patrol. I'd like a chance to see what he's made of."

"He is a completely untrained fighter who survives against larger opponents mostly because he doesn't value his own life and makes reckless choices in battle," Teal'c said.

Mitchell frowned. "I'm not sure that would be a good thing for SGC," he said.

"He is also the bravest young Tauri I have ever encountered," Teal'c said gravely. "His friends have powers to aid them in battle. He has none, yet he willingly faces demons the bravest of Jaffa would run from. I believe he would make a fine member of the team."

"Well, give him a call and have him join us," Mitchell said.

Teal'c pulled out his cell and called Xander, who predictably, agreed to meet them at the next cemetery.

When Xander got the call from Teal'c, he had just popped a bag of popcorn and was about to watch a movie with Anya. She did not appreciate his desire to bail on their time together, so he begged her to patrol with him.

They were chatting and walking along the cemetery when Xander stopped suddenly. "Oh God! My eyes! Make it stop! Please!" he yelled.

Anya gave him a puzzled look. "What? Make what stop?" she asked.

Xander pointed. Anya turned and saw Buffy having sex with Spike on a grave behind a nearby crypt. "I thought Buffy went with Giles?" she asked in confusion.

"We must be under a spell. There's no way that is Buffy! She'd never!" Xander exclaimed, fumbling with words to express his horror and dismay.

"There you are, Xander Harris," Teal'c said from behind them.

Xander and Anya turned and saw Teal'c and Mitchell. He pointed to Spike and Buffy. "Buffy has been possessed or bewitched!" he informed them.

They moved so that they could see. Mitchell grimaced and quickly looked away. "Damn, Harris. How about a warning next time? I don't think Daniel would appreciate us watching his daughter with her lover," he said.

"They can't possibly be lovers! Buffy hates him!" Xander insisted.

"Indeed. Buffy Summers left with Rupert Giles. That is an imposter," Teal'c said, moving forward.

Xander was relieved that there was another possibility. One that had not occurred to him.

"Spike," Teal'c called out. "You are being deceived. That is not Buffy Summers."

Upon hearing his friend, Spike quickly pushed Buffy off him and jumped up. "Bloody hell!" he grumbled. He turned his back toward them.

"Hello. You are my friends," Buffy said with a bright smile at Xander and Anya. "My Spike is a tremendous and amazing lover."

"What is going on?" Xander demanded. The entire scene was wrong on too many levels. Buffy had never smiled so brightly in all the years Xander had known her.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked Mitchell, frowning.

Mitchell frowned. "Uh, I'm Cameron Mitchell. I work with your dad. We've met before," he said.

"I do not know you, but I love my Dad. He's brilliant and kind. Spike likes him a lot," Buffy said brightly.

Xander was getting more freaked out by the moment. "I thought you were with Giles. Why are you here having sex with Spike? You would never have sex with a vampire!" Xander said.

"Except for Angel," Anya added.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Except for Angel," he acknowledged.

"That is not Buffy Summers," Teal'c said confidently. "Where did she come from?"

Spike was humiliated. Of all the people to find him in this position, Teal'c was the last one he'd want. Unlike everyone else in town, Teal'c was his friend and respected Spike. He made Spike want to be better. Spike knew when Warren delivered the bot that he needed to give her back. But he'd be unable to stop himself from trying her out. Then she was just so perfect, and he'd given in to temptation.

He opened his mouth to reply when a growl was heard. They all turned and saw a reptilian demon with three heads and a small shell on its back.

"What the hell is that?" Mitchell asked in dismay. A growing horror filled him as the thing charged them.

"It's a ghora demon. Its eggs have power," Spike said. "They must have a nest close by."

"I will slay it!" the Buffy imposter announced. She attacked the creature, hitting it with furious blows.

"Are we sure that's not Buffy?" Mitchell asked.

"It's not!" Xander insisted even though he had his doubts. She was having trouble adjusting to the death of her mom. Maybe it was a breakdown of sorts?

"How do you kill it?" Anya asked Spike.

He shrugged. "A blade to the heart will do it," he said. Mitchell threw Spike his axe and watched him swing it, killing the thing.

Unknown to the group, eyes were watching them and drawing conclusions.

"I guess we got to bury it or something," Xander said, looking down at it. Then he grinned up at Mitchell. "Hey, new guy. Wanna learn how to bury a demon?"

Mitchell looked startled and then resigned. "Okay," he said.

"Wait. Spike has not yet told us who the imposter is and why he is having intimacies with a woman with Buffy's face," Teal'c said, giving Spike a questioning look.

Spike sighed and looked shame faced. "She's a robot. The Warren guy made her for me," he mumbled.

Xander's mouth fell open. Not even he had expected that. "A robot? You made yourself a Buffy sexbot?" he asked out in outrage. "Oh. My. God. Buffy is going to stake you good!"

"This is most disappointing," Teal'c said, shaking his head.

Mitchell eyed the robot in fascination. "You're shitting me? That's a robot? No way! That's incredible!" he gushed. He walked around it, looking closely. He raised his hand to touch her face.

"Only Spike is allowed to touch me," she said, giving him a glare.

"Wow! There's not enough words," Mitchell said.

They had brought the robot and the culprit responsible for her to Willow at the Magic Box.

"How about disgusting? Illegal? Evil! Wrong!" Willow exclaimed.

"She is programmed to please Spike, but she can fight like that girlfriend robot," Xander said.

"How could you do this, Spike?" Willow asked.

"I'm a vampire. I do bad things! Deal with it!" Spike said angrily. Without looking at Teal'c, he stomped out of the shop, leaving them behind. He dreaded facing the slayer when she arrived. Even the look on Dawn and Daniel's face would be awful to endure. What the hell had he been thinking? Did he have no pride at all? Is this what she reduced him to?

Disgusted, he walked down the nearby alley. He was too distracted to notice he was being followed, so he was caught unaware when several of Glory's goons caught him. Much to his embarrassment, they managed to bind him before he could kill any of them. A short time later, they led him into a room.

"Here he is, oh great Glorificus. We have your key!" the demon announced to Glory.

Glory looked eager for a moment before she got a good look at Spike, who began laughing.

"You idiot! That is not my key!" she insisted in annoyance.

"But she protected him. He was most precious to her! We saw it!" another said.

"He's a vampire!" Glory said in disgust. "He is worthless. I can't even brain suck him. He's an utter waste!"

The minions looked dismay and alarmed. Spike grinned. "No brain sucking. No key. I guess I'll be on my merry way!" Spike announced, turning to leave.

"Not so fast," Glory said. "You know the Slayer. That means you probably know where she hid my key! Tell me or I'll make you hurt."

If Spike had a heartbeat, it would be beating fast. The hell god grabbed his bound hands and began to squeeze. "Tell me!" she ordered.

Spike screamed in agony as she crushed his hands. "I don't know anything!" he shouted.

Glory smirked. "Oh, I think you do. And you're not going to leave here until you tell me everything you know about the Slayer and my key!" she informed him. She turned to a minion. "Hang him up there so I can watch the blood drip down."

Spike gulped. This was bad. At least, though, he didn't have to face the Slayer when she found out about the sexbot.

When the pain hit him, however, Buffy was furthest from his mind. His screams filled the air.

***** _Chapter End*****_


	13. A Scooby-Style Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the scene changes that I know exist. Chalk it up to merging the worlds and it being an obvious AU. I hope you enjoy it.

****** _A Few Hours Later*****_

Teal'c frowned as he looked at Spike's empty crypt. He was on his way out when the door opened, and Spike's strange demon friend Clem stood in the open door.

"Oh," Clem said, nervous at the big guy's presence.

"Hello," Teal'c said. "Spike is not here."

"Really? He and I had a poker game at the Bronze over an hour ago. He never showed," Clem said.

"He is not at the Bronze?" Teal'c asked, surprised.

Clem shook his head. "No. I've been there the past two hours. I thought he was here," Clem said.

"He is not. Nor is he with our friends elsewhere," Teal'c said.

"Maybe he is out patrolling. He likes to do that sometimes," Clem said.

"That is true," Teal'c acknowledged.

"If you see him, will you tell him I'm crashing at his crypt?" Clem asked.

"I will," Teal'c said. He left the crypt and began searching the cemeteries. When he couldn't find him, he went back to the Magic Box.

"Hey, big guy," Xander said. He was sitting at a table with Tara and Willow. Anya was in her normal spot behind the counter.

"Spike is missing," Teal'c announced.

"What do you mean? Why would he be missing?" Willow asked.

"Did you look at the Bronze? He likes to hang out there," Tara said.

"Why do we care where he is at or if he's missing?" Xander asked.

"I care," Teal'c said grimly. "He is my friend and a fellow soldier in the battle against the demon populations that would seek to overtake your city and your planet."

Willow winced at Teal'c clear rebuke and glared at Xander. "Xander!" she admonished.

"He's a demon who can't kill 'cause of a chip in his head. If he didn't have the chip, he'd be trying to kill us all. I have no doubt. I've seen Spike unchipped," Xander said, unapologetic.

"Nevertheless, he is chipped, and he fights with us. He is missing," Teal'c said.

"Where did you look?" Willow asked.

"He is not in his crypt, the Bronze, or any of the cemeteries," Teal'c said.

"Maybe he's at Willie's," Anya said.

"I am unfamiliar with this Willie," Teal'c said.

Xander stood. "Come on. I'll take you there," Xander said.

"We'll work on a locator spell," Willow assured Teal'c.

Xander led Teal'c to Willie's bar. "This is a demon bar. You will see some weird shit in here. Use violence only when you deem absolutely necessary," Xander advised.

Teal'c nodded and followed Xander into the dark club. A very strange looking man noticeably reacted at the sight of Xander. Teal'c could see a few unusual looking creatures—he assumed were demons—sitting at tables. One was at the bar. The creature curled its lip at the sight of the humans.

"Willie, old pal, old friend. Do you know where Spike is?" Xander asked him.

Willie relaxed slightly. Spike was unpopular enough in the demon population that he could easily give him up without consequence. "Spike? I haven't seen him in a few days," he said.

"Really?" Xander asked doubtfully. He looked around the bar and saw no sign of him.

"Honestly. He's not been here since I ran my sale on Bloody Mary's," Willie said.

"Spike?" an ugly demon sitting at the bar next to a vampire.

"Do you know him?" Teal'c asked the demon.

The vampire, though, spoke first. "Who cares? He's a traitor! If I see him, I will stake him myself!' he boasted.

The demon laughed. "You will try," he said with a snort.

"Have you seen him today?" Teal'c asked the demon.

"I saw him with those ugly little demons that have been hanging around town the past few months," the demon said.

"Really?" Xander asked in alarm.

The demon nodded.

"Thank you for your assistance," Teal'c asked, tilting his head respectfully.

"So what kind of demon is your new friend?" Willie asked.

"He isn't a demon," Xander said with a glare.

"He's not from this realm," Willie said knowingly.

"I am not," Teal'c said. "I come from a very distance place." Teal'c enjoyed the freedom that living in Sunnydale brought him. Here he wasn't really alien. No one much gave him a second glance. Sometimes like now he didn't have a hat on, and no one blinked twice at his golden tattoo.

So it was not surprise that the audience at the bar accepted his explanation without question.

"Let's go tell Willow that Glory probably has Spike," Xander said sourly.

Teal'c frown and followed him out the door. An annoyed Willie yelled, "Your welcome!"

When they were outside the bar, Teal'c looked at Xander. "You believe that Glorificus has Spike?" he asked.

"Makes sense, doesn't it? We can't find him. We know Glory is looking for the Key. Maybe she thinks Spike's the key or that he knows something," Xander said as he begins walking back to the magic shop.

"Do you think she will kill him?" Teal'c asked grimly.

"I'm not worried about him dying," Xander said. "I'm worried about him blabbing to Glory where the Key is exactly or rather _who_."

"You think that Spike would betray Buffy and Dawn Summer?" Teal'c asked in surprise.

"A vampire without a soul betray someone? Of course not," Xander said sarcastically. "Not if we get to him first." He picked up his pace. Teal'c said nothing and followed him.

****** _Outside Sunnydale******_

Buffy sat in front of the campfire her mind filled with her vision.

_Death is your gift._

Buffy battled with grief and despair. Was she just a killer after all? No matter how hard she tried to be more, tried to see the grays, it didn't seem to matter. Fate was against her.

"Death is my gift," she murmured.

"What was that?" Giles asked, looking up from his book.

"That's what she said. 'Death is my gift.' It's the gift that doesn't keep on giving," she said dryly.

Giles frowned. "That was in your vision?" he asked.

Buffy nodded. "I saw the first slayer. Those were her words to me. 'Death is my gift,'" Buffy shared.

"That doesn't necessarily mean you're destined to just put things to death," Giles said gently.

"Goes with the job description," she said flatly. She stood. "I think I got what I needed."

"Buffy—" he began, but she cut him off.

"It's fine, Giles. I'm okay. Obviously, the first slayer wants us to be more aggressive. That's who we are," she said hollowly.

Giles gave her a look of sympathy and knew from history not to talk to her until she had more time to process this. Instead, he began putting out the fire.

_*****Back in Sunnydale*****_

When Teal'c and Xander made it back to the Magic Box, they had a location on Spike.

"You should call Cameron," Xander said to him. "Have him meet us there."

"Shouldn't we wait for Buffy?" Anya asked. "We're no match for Glory."

"Neither is Buffy," Xander pointed out.

"Yes, but it's her job to die in the line of duty—not ours. And Spike is a vampire. Why should we risk our life for him?" Anya asked.

"He knows where the key is," Xander reminded her. "He has to be rescued before he tells her. Hopefully, we're not too late, and he hasn't."

"We should leave Buffy a note," Tara suggested. "In case she comes back."

"She'll probably go home first," Willow said.

"I'll leave a note here," Anya said, scribbling something on the notepad by the register.

"We'll stop by her place on the way," Xander said. "Let's go."

They loaded up in Xander's car. The girls were in the back. They went to Buffy's first, and Daniel was not happy.

"You can't go fight Glory without Buffy!" Daniel exclaimed. "I don't even want Buffy to fight her."

"If we wait until she gets back, it's more time that Spike is in her custody," Xander said, giving Dawn a meaningful look

Daniel got it. "He won't tell her anything," he said confidently.

"You can't know that. Betrayal is in his nature," Xander insisted.

"That may be true, but he's worked hard to go against his nature and condition," Daniel said. "Teal'c did the same thing."

"Teal'c is human and has a soul," Xander counter.

Dawn was trying to figure out what they were talking about when it hit her. "You think Spike will tell Glory about me? He'd never do that!" she exclaimed.

Xander sighed, knowing he was outnumbered. "Maybe not. But I'm not willing to bet your life on it, and I know your sister wouldn't either!" he countered.

Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "You're probably right," he conceded.

"Tell her where we went," Xander said. He gave her the map Willow drew.

Then he went back outside to his car. He'd made everyone wait in the car because time was of the essence—he felt it strongly.

Willow navigated and soon they were where she said Spike was being held.

"Stop here. This is where he should be," Willow told him.

He stopped, and they got out of the car, facing a hotel that had seen better days.

Another car pulled up, and Mitchell got out. "I hope you weren't about to go in there without me!" he said, frowning. "Buffy's not here. You need the backup." He grabbed his weapons out of the back of his jeep. He gave Xander his one staff weapon while he kept a plasma gun for himself. Xander handed his axe to Teal'c, who accepted it without comment.

Weapons ready, they proceeded forward.

_*****Summers' Residence*****_

Buffy was more than surprised to return home late to discover that her foolish friends went on a rescue mission without her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed after her dad filled her in.

"I told them it was a bad idea, but Xander said you'd be worried that Spike would tell Glory where the key is," Daniel said.

Buffy's eyes widened at the thought. "He's right. I'll go," she turned without hesitation.

"Wait! You don't know where they are going, and you won't be much help on foot," Daniel said. "Take my car."

"You know I don't have a license," she reminded him.

"Oh, yea. We need to correct that soon," he said, annoyed at the oversight. "Xander said Glory's hanging out on the south end of town off of Washington Avenue. He gave me this map." Daniel handed it to her.

"Got it," Buffy said, looking down at it. She took off at a dead run. It was five minutes before Giles honked his horn and pulled up alongside her.

"Get in," he ordered.

Buffy didn't hesitate and did so. "Dad called you?" she asked knowingly.

Giles nodded. "I wasn't home yet, so I'm glad I can help. What are they thinking?" he asked in concern.

"Xander was just worried about Dawn. It's not like we can just trust Spike," Buffy said.

"I don't think Spike would go out of his way to betray you, but I also don't think he will put his own well-being ahead of Dawn's safety," Giles said.

It didn't take them long to get to the place Glory was currently supposed to be with Spike. Buffy wasted no time jumping out of the car and into the hotel. Giles was a step behind her carrying a crossbow and axe.

Buffy, worried for her friends, plowed through Glory's ugly minions. She knocked two down and left Giles to fight the other standing guard while she jumped up the stairs, knowing that Glory would be on the top floor.

Upstairs, Xander was regretting his decision to confront Glory and rescue Spike. She laughed at them, knocking them back one by one. Teal'c staff weapon surprised her, but she shook it off.

"Well, that's unexpected," Glory said, eying the big guy with interest. "Who are you?

"I am one would destroy all false gods," Teal'c said, firing at her again. The weapon did no noticeable harm to her.

"That's so rude!" Glory exclaimed, stomping her feet in annoyance. Then she spotted Cameron, who was trying to sneak up behind her. Anya was moving toward Spike slowly. Then she realized something. "There's two new members of the Buffy squad. Wait, where is that pesky slayer anyway?"

"Right here," Buffy said, having come in through the other entrance. She hit Glory in the face twice in rapid succession, followed by a hard kick to her stomach that pushed her back slightly.

"So nice of you to join the party," Glory said. "And you brought some new friends. Your vampire was a total waste, but it was nice of you to bring me two new potential key candidates."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Do you ever stop talking?" she asked, attacking again. Giles helped Anya work to free Spike.

Cameron and Teal'c were surrounding Glory as Buffy hit her a few more times. It was one hit after another, not giving Glory a chance to respond.

"You're so annoying!" Glory complained. She swung her fist once, hitting Buffy so hard that she put a hole in the nearby wall when she knocked into it.

Teal'c and Mitchell didn't hesitate to attack her. Mitchell tried to hit her with the axe Giles had thrown him. It did nothing. In fact, she turned and grabbed him by the throat. Looking into her manic eyes, Mitchell felt fear grow inside him. He saw no humanity. When she effortlessly dangled him and kicked Teal'c hard, flinging him far away, Mitchell's fear escalated.

"Are you my key?" Glory asked him, giving him a thoughtful look.

Mitchell struggled in her grip. "I'm not a key! I'm a man—you freakishly strong woman!" he squeaked. She wasn't squeezing, just holding him in place. However, he saw how easily she batted away everyone—even Buffy. His efforts to get loose from her iron grip were in vain.

"So you want the vamp?" Glory asked, seeing Anya and Giles pull him loose. "I'll trade you the vamp for my key. Is this my key?"

"Now, Willow!" Buffy yelled, a sick feeling in her stomach as Glory had Mitchell in her grasp.

Willow and Tara began their spell just as Glory stuck her hands inside Mitchell's head. His scream of horror and pain echoed in the room. Then Glory disappeared as Willow's spell hit her.

Buffy ran to Mitchell, but Teal'c beat her to him, catching Mitchell before he hit the ground.

"What did you do?" Xander asked Willow in awe. She wiped blood from her nose.

"A little teleportation spell I've been working on," she said. "It takes a lot." She collapsed against Tara.

"Where did you send her?" Giles asked, holding Spike up.

"Not sure exactly. I haven't worked out all the kinks," Willow said tiredly.

"We need to move before she returns," Giles said. "Help me, Xander." Xander moved to take some of Spike's weight from Giles.

"Is he okay?" Buffy asked Teal'c. "She barely got her hands inside him."

Mitchell grinned up at her. "Pigs are fine animals, aren't they?" he asked.

"I think Lieutenant Mitchell is not all right," Teal'c said grimly.

"The pig wants to go play. He likes the sunshine," Mitchell said as Teal'c lifted him to his feet.

Buffy exchanged a look with Giles. This wasn't good.

****** _To Be Continued*****_

_I honestly don't know when Willow did her teleportation spell, so please forgive me if I'm way off. It worked, though, I think. Your reviews really inspire me, so please take a moment to write one!_


	14. The Cavalry

_  
******The Next Day******  
_

General Landry hung up the red phone, his ears ringing. The President was not happy that one of their officers had his brains scrambled by a hell god. He was ordering SGC to put down this invader like they would any alien threat. Landry had a feeling, though, that the Slayer would not appreciate a strong military presence in her town. When Landry tried to explain that, it did not go well.

He picked up the phone to call his daughter. "Dr. Lam, I'm going to need you to go to Sunnydale, California and take care of Lt. Colonel Mitchell. The President is ordering me to send in some teams, so you won't be going alone. Take the healing device. It can't hurt, and it might help," he told her.

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Who will be in charge?"

"I will be sending Carter. She's already familiar with the area, and I know she'll want to help her team. Teal'c won't be persuaded to leave as long a false god is alive on Earth," Landry said. "Be careful, Carol."

"I always am," she replied.

"That place is a literal hellmouth. Don't wander around after dark unless absolutely necessary, and if you do, make sure a team is backing you up. Better yet, don't go anywhere without the Slayer," Landry said.

"Isn't she a teenager?" Dr. Lam asked.

"She's twenty, but she has been fighting real monsters nightly for the past five years. Not one of our guys can truly compete with her real experience," he said. "God speed."

He hung up and made more calls. The first was to General O'Neill.

_ ******Sunnydale****** _

Buffy watched her father feed Mitchell in dismay. The cocky and confident Lt. Colonel was now babbling about pigs and spiders. It was disturbing on so many levels.

"I can't believe this has happened," she said.

"This isn't your fault," Daniel said, knowing where her train of thought was leading.

"I had to take a trip to the desert and look what happened!" Buffy said in disgust.

"You had no way of knowing this would happen," Daniel argued.

"I knew that being out of touch for hours was a risk," Buffy said, upset.

"But a risk you needed to take," he replied.

"Was it? All I found was that the 'Death is my gift!'" she told him.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Gift! I want gift!" Mitchell said, clapping his hand.

"Here, Cameron. Eat this biscuit. It's a gift," Daniel said.

Mitchell gave him a wide grin and took the biscuit.

"That's what the First Slayer said. She said that death was my gift," Buffy said.

Daniel frowned. "That's disturbing," he admitted.

They were interrupted by his phone ringing. "General," Daniel said in greeting.

"I'll talk to you later. I need to go check on Spike," she said.

Daniel put his hand over the phone. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll see you later. Spike's with Teal'c, by the way," he said. "Excuse me, General. Can you repeat that?" He held up his hand for Buffy to wait. "I'm not sure that's the best solution, sir." There was a pause while Daniel listened. "Yes, I know that the President has the final say. Yes, I know you can't go against the President….Dr. Lam? Sure. It can't hurt. . . Okay. Goodbye."

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"The President is pretty upset that one of his soldiers got his brain's scrambled by Glory. He ordered SGC to send in teams to aid in destroying Glory," Daniel shared.

Buffy looked alarmed. "What? He can't do that!" she protested.

"Actually, he can. He's the President," Daniel reminded her.

"Like we need a bunch of amateurs getting killed or worse!" she said, pointing to Mitchell.

"This isn't normal military. These are teams used to dealing with hostile aliens and much better equipped to help you. You can bring them up to speed on what they need to survive Sunnydale," Daniel pointed out.

Buffy pouted but said, "Fine."

"Go check on Spike. I'm okay here with Mitchell. Dr. Lam will be here to take over his care," Daniel said.

"That's good," Buffy said. She waved goodbye to the grinning Mitchell—at least he was a happy crazy man.  
When she made it to Teal'c's, he opened the door with a solemn expression on his face.

"Welcome, Buffy Summers-Jackson," he said. It didn't matter how many times she told him that her name wasn't hyphenated, he still used her dad's name more often than not. It wasn't that Buffy minded, but she wasn't willing to let go of any part of her mother. Summers had been her mother's name. As much as she loved her dad, Buffy didn't feel right changing the name her mother gave her in any way.

"How is he?" Buffy asked.

"He is healing," Teal'c said, moving so that she could see Spike on Teal'c's couch. The windows in the apartment were covered with dark curtains.

She moved to see Spike and gasped. The night hours had done much to darken the bruises on his face. One of his eyes was swollen shut. "Oh, Spike," she said in compassion. She sat in the chair next to him.

"I will leave to obtain some blood for him," Teal'c said.

"Okay," Buffy said. After Teal'c left, she looked down at Spike. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "I've had worse," he said. "How's the flyboy?"

"He's cuckoo like all of Glory's victims," Buffy said in disgust. "The President is sending in reinforcements, so we'll be getting some backup."

"Your dad's people?" Spike asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yep. I hope we don't end up getting them all killed," she said.

"They're soldiers. That's the kind of thing they signed up for," he said.

Buffy reached out and touched his hand, letting hers cover it for a minute. "Spike, I'm sorry this happened. Thank you for keeping Dawn safe. What you did—I won't be forgetting it."

"I couldn't let her hurt the nibblet," Spike said.

"It's getting harder and harder to keep her safe. I don't know how to beat Glory," Buffy admitted, sitting back in the chair.

"You'll figure it out. It's what you do," Spike reminded her.

"I hope so," Buffy said, her doubt evident.

"Your dad's friends are pretty smart. That blonde lady seemed even smarter than Red," Spike said.

"Samantha Carter? Yes, she's wicked smart, but I'm not sure she's as smart as Will. More degrees, though. I bet she'll be coming with the teams," Buffy said, brightening at the thought. She was sensible and wouldn't let her team do anything stupid.

"More soldiers to fight with you has to be a good thing," Spike pointed out.

Buffy nodded. The doorbell rang. Buffy got up to open the door and was surprised to see Xander. "Xander? What are you doing here?" she asked. She knew how much her friend despised Spike.

Xander hadn't expected Buffy to be there. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a frown. Spike's obsession with Buffy was unhealthy enough without her inadvertently encouraging it.

"Checking up on Spike. I'm assuming the same reason you're here?" she asked pointedly.

"Anya suggested I bring him something to eat," Xander said, holding up the blood.

"Teal'c went to get him some blood," Buffy said.

Spike tried to sit up. "I could use it," he said wearily.

Xander moved to help the vampire, grimacing at the ghastly sight of his face. "Your face hurts me to look at!" he remarked.

"I feel the same way every time I look at yours," Spike said dryly. He held out his hand for the blood.

Both Xander and Buffy were bothered at the sight of the tremor in his hand as he reached for the white container. "Here, let me help you," Buffy said gently, taking it from Xander. She took off the lid and held it to Spike's lips so that he could take a drink. The sight and smell of blood didn't bother her. Her time with Angel had made her indifferent to such things.

Spike felt stronger with every swallow. He took the container from her and finished it up. "Thanks," he said, handing it to Xander, who got up and threw it in the kitchen trash.

"So, Buff, what's the plan? We can't keep letting Glory beat us like that. Poor Cam is no longer fit to be an officer!" Xander complained.

"There are teams from Stargate Command on their way here now. President's orders," Buffy shared.

"Seriously?" Xander asked in surprise.

"Deadly," Buffy said grimly. "We'll have to get them up to speed on surviving night life in Sunnydale. We'll coordinate with them to figure out an attack on Glory."

"Wait 'til I'm back in fighting form. I owe her major payback," Spike said.

"I'll do my best," Buffy said. She looked at Xander. "Can you stay with him until Teal'c returns? I have a feeling he'll be upset if Spike's left unattended."

"He's a real mother hen," Spike said with a grin.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, you did a good thing, so I'll try to not warn Teal'c about your poor manners and how you'll eat him out of house and home like you did Giles," she said, a faint smile around lips.

"Hey! I'm a great guest! It's not my fault your Watcher is stingy!" Spike protested. 

Buffy let Xander take up that particular argument and left the two bickering, convinced that Spike was on the mend.

***** _Later that Evening*****_

Daniel was passing around the take-out. All of Buffy's friends were there, missing were Teal'c and Giles as Teal'c was with Spike. Giles was doing inventory at the shop and would be there soon.

"Where's my egg rolls?" Dawn asked.

"That bag has the egg rolls," Daniel said pointing.

"Egg rolls!" Mitchell said clapping his hands.

"Soon," Dawn said, patting his arm. Oddly enough the teen's presence had a soothing effect on him; he calmed down when she was around.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Buffy said. She got up and opened the door.

"Hello," General O'Neill said.

"General?" Buffy asked in surprise. "I thought it'd be Sam." She noticed Giles driving up and waved him in.

"So did General Landry. But I convinced him that I was the better choice. Between you and me, I didn't want to risk her. She's too valuable to the military. She's pissed, but she's sitting this one out," Jack said. He couldn't stand that the thought of her brilliance coming to an end at the hand of an insane hell god's whim. The rules of conduct might not allow him to let his feelings for her to go anywhere, but it didn't mean he couldn't use his influence to protect her when he could.

"Too bad. I was hoping she could keep you cowboys in line," Buffy said, crossing her arms. "Where's your men?"

"I got four teams checking in at the nearby base. The team leaders have been briefed on the situation here. They'll be briefing their team before lights out. In the morning, we'll assemble wherever you like," Jack said.

"Probably take them to the Magic Box. We'll meet in the training room in the back. I'll give them run down on the demon population in town," Buffy said. She looked at Giles who stood in the doorway. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," he said.

"Giles, food's in here!" Dawn called to him.

"Good to see you, General," Giles said as he walked to the dining room.

"Jack?" Daniel asked in surprise when he peeked around the corner to see who else Buffy was talking to. "I thought I heard your voice. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you have all the fun without me!" Jack told him with a smug grin.

"Where's Dr. Lam? I thought she was coming?" Daniel asked, not seeing her.

"Oh, crap! I almost forgot," Jack said with a wince as he stepped back out the door. "Come on in, Dr. Lam!"

"You left her waiting in the car?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't on the war path over the government interference," Jack said bluntly.

Buffy looked offended. "Hey, I can handle some help. I just don't want to be responsible for any more lives," she admitted.

"You're not responsible for my men. I am," Jack said pointedly.

Buffy looked curiously at the exotic looking woman that came through her doorway. She was very attractive. "Dr. Lam?" Buffy asked.

Dr. Lam smiled. "Yes, I am. Carolyn Lam," she said holding out her hand.

"Buffy Summers. Welcome to the hellmouth. Have you guys eaten yet?" Buffy asked turning toward the dining room.

"There's plenty," Daniel said, ushering them in.

All eating stopped when Jack appeared in the doorway. "Jack!" Dawn said happily. She moved to embrace him. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Jack!" a happy Mitchell said.

Jack looked at his officer, deeply disturbed by the man's unnatural joy. "Lieutenant Colonel. How are you?" Jack asked.

Mitchel put his hand in his food and held up some noodles. "Noodles!" he said happily.

Dr. Lam immediately moved to his side. She pulled out a penlight and shined it in his eyes. He became agitated and threw his noodles at her.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked, upset.

"Oh, this is Dr. Lam. She's the base physician. She's here to help, Mitchell," Jack explained.

"A doctor? Aren't you too hot to be a doctor?" the ever-blunt Anya asked.

Xander looked at his girlfriend with a grin. "It's like you read my mind!" he said to her.

Dr. Lam wasn't used to looks of admiration that had little to do with her skills as a doctor. She slowly pulled the noodles off her clothes and turned off the light. "I'm sorry," she said to Mitchell. "No more light."

"No more light!" he echoed.

"I don't think medicine can help what's wrong with him," Giles said. He stood and moved toward the new arrival. "Rupert Giles. It's nice to meet you."

Dr. Lam was surprised at the accent. "You're British?" she asked.

"Jack didn't give you the rundown?" Daniel asked, giving Jack a look of disapproval.

"I was too busy telling her all the ways she could die here," Jack said with an evil grin.

"Sir!" Willow said in disapproval. Then she smiled warmly at the doctor. "You aren't going to die! We can protect you."

"That's good to know," Dr. Lam said.

"That's Willow," Buffy introduced. "She and her girlfriend Tara are our witches." Tara waved. "Xander and his girlfriend Anya. Xander fixes all the things that get broken around here when demons inevitably attack. Anya is a thousand-year-old ex-demon, so don't take anything she says too offensively."

Daniel put his arm around Dawn. "And this here is Dawn. My youngest," he said, looking down at her proudly.

Dawn flashed a shy smile.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances," Dr. Lam said. "We need to get him back to SGC and see if the healing device can heal him."

"What's that?" Buffy asked.

"It's an alien device that speeds up healing," Daniel explained. "But you have to either have had a Goa'uld inside you or currently have one. The Carters are our go-to with the device."

"It's doubtful it will work," Giles said. "What's happening to him isn't physical. It's magical."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Lam asked. Talks of witches and magic was more than a little discombobulating. They mentioned magic as casually as talk about the weather.

"Glory sucks out the brain essence to keep her sane. It's mystical what she does," Buffy added.

"You can't take him off the hellmouth," Willow warned. "We don't know how being away from Glory will affect him. Not to mention, he may need to be nearby if we kill her and get back his essence."

Dr. Lam frowned. "Seriously?" she asked, not sure they weren't joking.

"Unfortunately, they may be right," Daniel said. "We shouldn't risk it."

"You can stay here. Dawn will sleep with me, so you can have her room. Cam is sleeping on the sofa," Buffy said.

"Okay. Let me get my bag in the jeep," she said.

"How about you let me?" Buffy asked, not wanting her to go out after dark.

"I'll go with you," Jack said.

The two went out to the jeep. Jack opened the door. "So how are you holding up?" he asked. She looked more brittle than the last time he'd been here.

She shrugged. "Just this side of peachy," she said.

"We'll figure out a way to defeat her," Jack said confidently. "I've faced a god or two in my day."

Buffy smiled as he shut the door. "I'm glad you're here," she said.

Jack slung his arm around shoulder. "Nowhere else I'd rather be," he told her.

"You know you have issues, right?" Buffy said to him with a grin.

"Don't we all?" he said with a wink.

Buffy laughed, feeling lighter. Maybe having the military here wouldn't be a bad thing after all.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_ Are you reading? Take a minute to review! Thanks! _


	15. A Slayer's Welcome

_ ******Two Days Later****** _

Jack and his teams had spent the past two days searching for Glory and only found a few of her minions. His men, though, got a crash course in slaying as Buffy took one team with her on patrol. Jack and Xander took another. Tonight, the two that hadn't got to fight were getting a chance to fight. He figured it'd be good experience for the men to know that aliens weren't the only threats to their planets. Jack would never be okay with children fighting this war. Sure, they were all adults now, but they'd been fighting longer than any soldier's tour of duty would ever be. It wasn't right.

"So. . . have you given it any thought?" Jack asked Xander as they strolled through the second graveyard of the night.

"Given what any thought?" Xander asked.

"To enlisting? Or taking classes? Stargate?" Jack reminded him.

"Oh," Xander said with a sheepish grin. "Yea. Well, I don't think I'm college material, but Willow got really excited at the thought. I sent in an application. I'll take a class this summer and see how it goes. Maybe part time in the fall."

Jack grinned. "That's great!" he enthused.

Xander held up his hand. "But I'm not joining Stargate anytime soon. I can't leave my girls," Xander said. "But I figure I can use some training. If the offer still stands. Maybe in a few years, we'll see."

Jack slapped him on the back. "That sounds like a fine plan," he said in approval. Jack figured in a few years, Xander would get tired of fighting on the hellmouth every day. "Oh, just so you know, General Landry is sending in more reinforcements as soon as possible."

"I thought he already did," Xander said in confusion.

"Well, you can never be too prepared," Jack said with a wink.

A vampire rose from a grave nearby and ended the discussion.

***** _A Few Hours Later*****_

Dr. Lam checked on Mitchell. She had moved him to the base, feeling it would be a better location. The Summers' house didn't really have room for two more people. The two teams were coming in from their patrol with Buffy and Jack. She greeted them, knowing already how shaken a few would be. Last night, she'd heard more than one tale of horror and woe from the men.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked them as they came in.

Colonel Dave Dixon, a seasoned fighter for Stargate Command and a leader of SG-13, was still trying to wrap his mind around the action he'd seen that evening.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be okay again," he muttered.

"She's a freak of nature," Lieutenant Belinsky said in awe.

"She's not the only freak. This entire city is a literal hellmouth, remember?" Airman Wells reminded him.

"What happened?" Dr. Lam asked.

"We got cornered in this graveyard by two vampires—" Dixon began.

"Freaking _vampires_!" Belinsky exclaimed, interrupting him.

"And these demons," Dixon said, shuddering.

"Like aliens aren't bad enough!" Wells added.

"These demons," Dixon continued, giving his men a look to stem the interruptions, "came out of nowhere. I thought we were done for. But Dr. Jackson's daughter—his tiny five-foot, frail looking daughter—made it really clear that the word slayer is not just a title."

"She was incredible!" Well exclaimed. "First, she stabs the vampire me and the Colonel were fighting. Then she throws the stake into the other vamp. They really do turn to dust!"

"It was clear that she wanted to get them out of the way, so she could concentrate on the demons," Belinsky added.

"Buffy tells us to be careful that they were fyarl demons. Their snot can paralyze us!" Wells said excitedly.

"Wait, someone was paralyzed?" Dr. Lam asked, looking at the next team coming in to see if there was any injured.

"Nope," Dixon said with a smug grin. "Turns out Wells here can dodge anything!"

"And my momma said dodge ball was a sadistic sport with no athletic value!" Wells said with a smug grin. The men laughed.

"So what happened next?" Dr. Lam inquired.

"Buffy tells us not to try using guns because their hides are too thick," Dixon explained. "So, I pulled out the axe I had hooked on my belt."

"We threw down the wooden sticks," Wells said with a snicker. When the slayer had insisted, they arm themselves with them, they had laughed in disbelief. Only when General O'Neill told them that their lives would depend on them, did they stop laughing.

"Our entire team took on one while Buffy took the other," Dixon said. "In less than two minutes, we were beat. The thing was, like, made of stone!"

"Belinsky got his bell rung!" Wells shared.

"Me? What about you? I think you actually went off the ground when that monster hit you!" Belinsky said with a laugh.

"Are you guys okay? Do I need to check you out?" Dr. Lam asked in concern.

"We're okay. We'll probably need some aspirin," Dixon said, rubbing the back of his neck. "My bones are getting old."

"Is Buffy okay? You killed the demons, right?" Dr. Lam asked, not trying to pronounce the creature’s name.

Well scoffed. "Us? You're joking, right? We only kill aliens apparently 'cause the slayer beheaded hers in like two minutes before wailing on the one we tried to fight," he shared, his admiration apparent. "We did very little but stand there in awe."

"I think I've met the mother of my future children," Belinsky said with a dreamy smile.

Dixon elbowed him. "Don't even go there, lieutenant. O'Neill will have your balls if you look sideways at her. She's got enough on her plate without fighting off mooning airmen!" Dixon warned.

"But, Colonel, she's magnificent!" Belinsky gushed.

"Yes, she is," Colonel Dixon agreed. He had a long career in the military. He would be retiring soon, but he hadn't hesitated when Jack had called him. When had Jack told him about Sunnydale, he'd taken it in stride—mostly. Learning that Dr. Jackson, one of the finest men Dixon knew, had an extraordinary daughter wasn't that surprising. However, watching her in action was something altogether different. "The girl is something special—like her dad."

"Dr. Jackson's never had moves like that!" Well pointed out.

"He's a genius who's managed to fight his way out of more than one impossible situation, saved the world on more than one occasion, ascended and came back just to save us all again," Dixon reminded them. "Buffy is just a different type of genius is all."

"What scares me, though," Belinsky said, "is what type of enemy are we facing that she needs _our_ help?"

Dr. Lam wished she had some words of assurance to give the men, but she didn't. Just seeing the effect Glory had on Lt. Colonel Mitchell was disturbing enough.

It was a sober group that headed to their bunks for rest.

***** _The Next Afternoon*****_

Samantha Carter glanced at the young lady sitting next to her. "Are you okay?" she asked as they passed the _Welcome to Sunnydale_ sign.

"I'm five-by-five," Faith said with a shrug. "It's just weird being back in sunny hell is all."

"The rest of your sentence will be served here on the hellmouth fighting," Sam reminded her.

"Yes, I got it. I'm just not sure B is going to be that happy to see me," Faith said grimly. "You know what I did to her, right?"

"Daniel briefed me on Giles' journals. We know that you were an underage young girl left completely alone. Easy prey for the town's evil mayor," Sam said.

Faith looked at her in surprise. "Giles' wrote that?" she asked.

"Not exactly. But he was quite frank. Daniel was pretty pissed when he read that you were allowed to stay in a seedy motel. Even when you had a Watcher assigned, no one seemed too concerned with your well-being," Sam said.

"I put on a good act," Faith admitted. "They were nice—all of them. Buffy only ever tried to be my friend. I was a jealous, insecure idiot."

"You were sixteen, Faith. The adults in your life—Giles included—failed you," Sam said firmly.

"Killing that guy by accident really rattled me," Faith shared. "I tried to pin it on B. Then things went downhill from there." She couldn't seem to stop the flow of words. This military officer who should've made her wary and defensive had come to see over a week ago. She'd visited a few times before showing up the day before and telling her it was time. The details had been worked out and approved. Faith would get four days served for every day she fought on the hellmouth. She'd be free in five years—if she lived that long. But to get the opportunity to fulfill her duty once again, to do what she'd been born to do was everything. They didn't know it, but she didn't need the ankle bracelet or the GPS tracker they'd imbedded in the cross Samantha gave her. She wanted to atone for her crimes. Being a slayer was all she had left.

"Things are really bad for Buffy right now. Her mother is dead, and some invulnerable hell god is trying to kill her sister. It's a lot for her to carry on her own," Sam said.

"I slept with her boyfriend," Faith pointed out. She wasn't ready to think about Joyce being gone.

"She put you in a coma," Sam countered. "If you can put that aside to help her, I'm sure she can put aside your history."

"I hope so," Faith said quietly. "Where am I going to live?"

"Sunnydale has a lot of property available at fairly cheap prices. Daniel sent some listings to General Landry, and he purchased a small house at the end of the block from the Summers," Sam shared.

Faith looked at her, stunned. "You're shitting me? I get my own house?" she asked.

Sam smiled. "Yes, Faith. A house will give you more privacy than an apartment. There's three bedrooms. One for guests and one is already equipped with workout equipment," Sam shared. "You'll be working with some teams on base, helping train them to fight Sunnydale's nightlife."

"You know the last time the military was involved in the supernatural, it didn't end very well," Faith said.

"So I've heard. That's why we're not asking Buffy to train them. You will be," Sam said.

"Will they know I'm a criminal?" Faith asked, unsure. She hated feeling this way.

Sam shook her head. "They'll know you're a slayer and what a slayer is. They'll listen to you when it comes to the supernatural," she said.

"I'm not sure Giles or B will like that," Faith said doubtfully.

"Well, it's out of their hands," Sam said firmly. "Daniel will be overseeing you, and you will love him. Of that I have no doubt."

"Seriously? Buffy's dad? I don't think that's a good idea," Faith said doubtfully.

"Daniel is the best man I've ever known. He's brilliant and selfless, full of endless patience and compassion. He's conquered more hostile people than yourself," Sam said, smiling.

"So he'll be like my Watcher?" Faith asked.

"For all intents and purposes, yes," Sam said. "But instead of a Council in England, you'll be reporting to the United States government, specifically SGC. Sunnydale now falls under their jurisdiction."

"You still haven't explained to me exactly what SGC stands for," Faith pointed out.

"You don't yet have clearance to know but in time," Sam said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Are we going to Buffy's first?" Faith asked, feeling anxious as they turned on Buffy's familiar street.

"I thought it'd be best to let her know what was happening," Sam said.

Faith nodded in resignation.

Sam rang the doorbell with Faith a step behind her.

Dawn opened the door. "Sam? What are you doing here? Jack said you couldn't come," Dawn said, giving her a hug. Then her eyes latched on to Faith. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Daniel came to the door, overhearing her remark. "Dawn! That's no way to talk to guests!" he scolded. He gave Sam and Faith a welcoming smile. "Come on in, ladies."

"Is that Carter?" Jack asked, coming into the hallway. He frowned when he spotted his former XO. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sam glared. "I'm here no thanks to you!" she exclaimed, her annoyance for his maneuvering pushing everything else aside.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, trying to pull of the innocent act.

"You know exactly what it means! General Landry told me that he wanted me here, but you convinced him that I'd be better off where I was and you'd go in my stead!" she said.

"Well, what's wrong with that? The last time I talked to you, things were busy," he said with a shrug. "I wanted to come check on Danny-boy."

Before Sam could reply, Daniel held out his hand, smiling at her in greeting. "Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson, Buffy and Dawn's father," he said to Faith.

Faith was caught off guard by the man's warmth and sincerity. "Uh, hi," she said. "I'm Faith."

"Glad you could make it. Buffy needs all the help she can get," Daniel said easily.

"That's assuming Faith will help us and not Glory. She has a habit of turning on her friends!" Dawn said angrily.

Daniel gave his daughter a look of disapproval. "That's enough, Dawn. If you can't be polite, you can go to your room!" he said firmly. Since he had never before truly scolded Dawn, his words hurt her.

Dawn turned and fled up the stairs, and Daniel felt a flush of guilt.

"It's okay," Faith said, looking at her shoes. "Dawn has a right to hate me."

Daniel looked at the beautiful young woman and did what Daniel was prone to do—he saw her. To him she wasn't a tool or a weapon. She wasn't his daughter's enemy. Instead, she was just a lost soul who needed a friend. "Hate is never a solution to anything," he told her.

Faith looked up at him, trying to gauge his sincerity. Somehow, she had a feeling that Sam was right. This man was not like any other.

"I messed up bad when I was here last," she told Daniel.

"Everyone messes up. You're here now to make it right," Daniel said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I hope so," she said honestly. "Where's B?"

"Buffy? She's at the Magic Box with her friends. Training with Giles probably," he said.

"I'll take Faith to her place and get her settled," Sam said.

"Are you going to stay with her?" Daniel asked.

"While I'm in town, yes. I think having some company for her first few days will make the move easier on her," Sam said.

"I'm a big girl," Faith said.

"Yes, I know," Sam said, smiling.

"We'll have dinner later?" Daniel suggested. "I'll make sure Buffy's there."

"Does she know I'm here?" Faith asked.

"Giles is telling her now," Daniel said.

Faith grinned up at Daniel, who was struck by her smile—she was unusually pretty and full of so much pain. He felt his sympathy stirring. "B's gonna be pissed!" she said knowingly.

***** _The Magic Box*****_

"What?" Buffy demanded, angry. "Please tell me that I'm not hearing you right!"

Xander, Willow, Anya, and Tara were all equally surprised at Giles' announcement.

"I believe I was quite clear," Giles said. "Your father and I agreed with Dr. Carter. There are two slayers called, and there should be two here defending the hellmouth. Faith is on her way here to help you fight Glory."

"But—but she's in jail!" Willow exclaimed.

"A place she willingly went and willingly stayed for a year now. Her repentance is sincere. Angel told me so himself," Giles said.

"You talked to Angel?" Buffy asked, feeling more betrayed.

"I did. I asked him his opinion on this course of action as he's the only one of us who's had any real contact with Faith," Giles said.

"People change," Tara said. "Maybe she has."

"She tried to strangle me!" Xander reminded them.

"She threatened to stab me in the throat with a pencil!" Willow said hotly.

"But she didn't," Giles said.

"She poisoned Dead Boy!" Xander added.

He took off his glasses and began to clean them. "I know this is a stressful situation, and Faith's presence brings more. However, the truth of the matter is she _is_ —as you Americans say—a big gun. We need all the big guns we can get. Unlike General O'Neill's soldiers, she is ready to fight all the threats this city poses."

The fight went out of Buffy. He was right. She couldn't take Glory alone. She'd lost too many times against her.

"Fine," Buffy said flatly. "I'll be nice."

Giles put his glasses back on. "Good. I'll have Dr. Carter bring her here tomorrow. We'll assess where she's at physically," Giles said.

"Sam is here?" Buffy said, perking up. "Dad didn't tell me she was coming!"

"I bet prison has kept her in fighting form," Xander said with a smirk.

"Actually, Xander, she's been a model prisoner," Giles said. "Dr. Carter has spoken with her extensively and her guards."

"What's the deal? She just gets a get out of jail free pass?" Willow asked in disapproval.

"Maybe she made a wish. This smells like the work of a few vengeance demons I know," Anya suggested.

"No, it isn't," Giles said. "I know Faith went bad, but your dad is right, Buffy. I didn't do enough to help her. She was a minor, and Wesley and I let her stay alone in that seedy hotel. She felt isolated from the group and was easy prey for the mayor."

Buffy looked at Giles in surprise. "Dad is using the guilt card on you! I should've known. He's a real bleeding heart," Buffy said, shaking her head.

"Need I remind you of all the ways he has a point? Your father has a reputation for reaching the unreachable," Giles said.

"You don't need to tell me how amazing my dad is. I know," Buffy said with a faint smile.

"He is pretty amazing," Willow agreed.

"I wish he was my father," Tara said.

"Careful with that word," Anya rebuked.

Tara gave sheepish smile, putting her hand over her mouth for moment. "We're going to the street fair tomorrow. Maybe we should invite her," she suggested.

"That's a fine idea, Tara," Giles said in approval.

Tara flushed at his praise and looked at Willow. "I'm not sure I'm ready for bonding time with the dark slayer," she grumbled.

"I'll bring Dawn and Dad. It'll be fine," Buffy said. "Safety in numbers and all."

She just hoped they wouldn't end up regretting their benevolence.

_ *****The Next Day***** _

Faith couldn't believe that her life was so different so quickly. Yesterday morning she'd awoken in her cell with her roommate Sue. Today, she woke up in her new bed, in her very own house. Now she was at a street fair with Sam, the general guy, Buffy, her dad, Dawn, Willow, and Willow's girlfriend Tara, who seemed to be the only one besides Daniel who was genuinely happy to have her here. But that was okay. Faith knew that she had a lot to prove, and she was determined to do so.

She wandered a bit away from the group to check out the jewelry—Sam even gave her money to spend.

"That's a pretty necklace," a woman next to her said.

Faith was looking at a leather choker with a small medallion on it. She looked up at and saw an unknown blonde woman with frizzy hair and a friendly smile. Instantly, she was on guard. "It's okay," she said, putting it down.

She moved to the next booth. The woman followed her. "Do you need something?" Faith asked her in a hostile tone.

"Actually, I do!" the woman said brightly. "I've lost my Key. Have you happened to see it lying around anywhere?"

Faith frowned. "Why the hell would I know where your keys were?" she asked.

"Because I saw you with the slayer, and she's keeping my Key from me," the woman said, dropping her air of geniality.

Instantly, Faith went into fight mode. "You're Glory!" Faith accused.

"That's my name. What exactly is yours? The Slayer's group seems to be expanding every day. It's like she just wants me to kill more people," Glory said with a sigh.

"I'm Faith. I'm not that easy to kill," she said with a grin. Then she moved forward, hitting Glory hard in the face.

"Hey! That was rude!" Glory said, clearly unaffected by her blow.

"Well, I'm not known for good manners," she said. She attacked Glory, who easily defended herself.

"Hey, you got superpowers!" Glory said with a grin.

"Vampire slayer," Faith said, kicking her in the stomach. It was like hitting a brick wall. She fell the reverb all the way through her leg.

"I should've known my minion was wrong about there only being one!" Glory said with an eye roll.

"There used to be. Buffy changed everything. Now there's two, and we're going to kick your ass," Faith announced, hitting her again.

Buffy noticed the commotion and glanced over. When she spotted Faith trading blows with Glory, she whisper-yelled, "Dad, get Dawn out of here!"

"What?" Dawn asked, prepared to argue.

"Glory," Buffy said, pointing.

Daniel's eyes widened in alarm, and he quickly grabbed his daughter. Sam drew her weapon and followed after them, keeping an eye out for attackers as they fled to the car.

Jack, though, moved to disperse the growing onlookers, worried for their safety.

Willow and Tara moved with Buffy toward Faith.

"Faith, I see you're wasting no time making friends," Buffy said brightly. She came up to Glory's side and hit her hard in the face.

"You know me, B. Spreading sunshine and cheer wherever I go," Faith said with a smirk as she hit Glory again.

Now Glory was angry. "Stop it!" she said, she grabbed Faith's next blow, squeezing her hand. "I'm done waiting for my Key, so I'll start now with the killing." She crushed Faith's hand, causing her to cry out in pain. Then she kicked her hard in the stomach. Faith went airborne.

Willow and Tara were chanting. Jack pulled out his weapon and began to fire it. The bullets bounced off Glory like she was made of metal. Glory let Buffy get in one more blow, and then she hit her hard in the face, knocking her down. Then she reached for Jack, pulling him toward her.

"So, you're new to the group. Are you my Key?" she asked him brightly.

Jack's heart raced in fear as he struggled in her grip, but she was immovable. Her hands moved up to his head, and his stomach lurched. This wasn't happening!

Buffy got up from the ground, determined to stop Glory from brain-sucking her father's best friend.

Willow stepped forward, holding up her hand. Waves of green energy came out of her hand, hitting Glory. The magical blow, stunned her, causing her to drop Jack, who quickly moved out of her reach.

Buffy didn't know what made her grab Tara's hand, but she did. Tara wasted no time in absorbing the magic from Buffy's slayer line and pushing it into Willow.

Willow's eyes widened slightly as she felt the rush of power hit her. She raised her hand and hit Glory again—this time knocking her off her feet.

"Stop it!" Glory whined, trying to shake off the witch's power. She struggled to get to her feet.

"Make me," Willow said, hitting her again with her magic. Glory fell back again.

Then the group looked down in surprise.

"Ben?" Buffy said in confusion. "When did you get here?"

Faith, cradling her hand, peered over the witches' shoulders. "Who's the new hottie?" she asked.

"Where did Glory go?" Willow wondered.

Ben blinked up at the four women. Then looked around in confusion. Where the hell was he?

_ ******Chapter End****** _

_ I hope you enjoyed this update. I think Faith being in town now makes perfect sense and is a move I could see the military making. Colonel Dixon was played by Adam Baldwin, a Whedonite and one of my favorites, so I decided since he didn't get killed off of SG-1, I'd use him in this story! _


	16. Burying the Hatchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith apologizes.

_ *****Shortly After Where We Left Off***** _

They were all back at the Magic Box. Sam took Faith to the hospital to get her hand taken care of while Jack and Daniel were there with Giles. Tara and Willow filled in the men and Anya and Xander on what went down. Dawn was sitting on the stairs in the corner, trying not cry.

Buffy was pacing, fury and fear battling for dominance. Finally, she exploded, kicking a chair. "This is not right! I've got a hell god trying to kill my little sister. I've got military underfoot. And now you've brought Faith into the fold without so much as asking me my opinion!" she exclaimed, glaring at Jack, Giles, and her dad. "I'm the damn slayer! Me! This is my sister we're talking about. She was made out of _me!_ You think, Dad, because you read Giles' journals that you know what my life's been like? You think you get what Faith did to me? To all of us? I was her friend, and she betrayed me. She tried to kill me and my friend. She worked with the mayor—the one who wanted to massacre my graduating class and who did manage to kill many! And just how effective was Faith against Glory? Not at all!"

"Buffy—" Daniel began.

"What? Don't be upset? Don't be angry that you three decided to just take over the job I've been doing quite well for five f***ing years? What did I do to deserve such disrespect?" she asked.

"Dad yelled at me for being rude to Faith!" Dawn added. When all the adults looked at her in disapproval, she began to cry.

Buffy went to her sister and hugged her. "Our father is too good for this world," she said softly. "He can't know what we went through."

"Look, don't be mad at Danny," Jack said. "You know I hate that you have this power and this responsibility. I'm a general. Looking for practical solutions is what I do. Danny is my family, so that makes you girls my family, too. I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe."

"And I won't?" Buffy said coldly.

"No, that's not what I meant. But this is too much for you. You just lost your mom. This blonde invulnerable psycho is too much," Jack said. "Another superpowered gal seemed like only a good thing. Giles believes she's changed. I believe even if she hasn't, we can still use her."

"She's a person, Jack," Daniel said with a frown. "A person who was underage and not even given a proper home when she was here until the evil mayor corrected that. Did that not bother any of you? She was living in that hotel? How did she get money for it? The Council doesn't pay you guys."

"Something we will be rectifying," Jack said coldly.

"She paid for the hotel robbing vamps," Willow said with a shrug.

"Sweetie, don't you think one of you could've kept her with you?" Tara asked. "You're always telling me how alone it was in that house of yours."

Willow flinched at Tara's criticism, so Tara immediately apologized.

"It wasn't our responsibility," Buffy said flatly. "She had a watcher, but Wesley did nothing. She seemed perfectly happy with her place."

"Faith was good at hiding her feelings," Xander said.

"How about you stop trying to blame us for her screw ups?" Willow said angrily. "Buffy was more than nice to her. In fact, Buffy ignored Xander and me a lot to spend time with her. Buffy tried her best. Faith was just jealous of Buffy's boyfriend, Buffy's home, Buffy's life. That's on her."

Daniel stood. "Look, I'm not saying she doesn't have to own what she did. I'm saying that a girl like her who came from a broken home and saw the only good person in her life slaughtered in front of her came to town with serious issues. None of you were equipped to deal with them, but all the adults in her life—Giles included—failed her. Then she accidentally killed a human—a traumatic event for anyone, especially a slayer. The mayor showed her compassion and affection, so that's where she went. It's not excusable, but it's understandable," Daniel said.

"Everyone messes up," Anya said. She looked. "Remember when you let that troll loose and it destroyed the shop and broke my Xander?"

Before an argument could break out, Giles spoke, "Faith is here. We're not sending her back to prison when she could be of use. She doesn't have to fight Glory. She doesn't even have to work with us at all. Jack is going to have her working with the military teams he has here. She will be living close by so that if she is needed, Buffy, you can call her. She will control the demon population while you focus on Glory. It's as simple as that. I am your Watcher. I don't need your permission to make decisions that I deem best for you and the town. I know you can't be objective where Faith is concerned. None of you can—and with good reason. As your father rightly pointed out, she is more my failure than anyone's. I failed her once. Your Dad is going to be her Watcher, and he won't fail her."

"What about SGC? Do you want to stay in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"Right now, I want to focus on getting rid of the threat to Dawn. Once that's taken care of, we'll see. Your mother's not here. I'd like all of us to move out of this hellmouth and go to Colorado. If Faith works out, you won't leave the hellmouth unguarded," Daniel said.

"So, you'll just abandon Faith again?" Tara asked in alarm.

"No. We've been discussing my replacement," Daniel said, looking to Giles.

"Wesley has been working with Angel in L.A. He's a possibility," Giles said.

"Didn't she torture him near to death when she left here?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"He's forgiven her," Giles said pointedly. "There's also a few Watchers I know and trust that we can bring here."

"You know that won't work," Buffy said. "She'll never trust another Watcher from the Council. Not after they tried to kill her."

"We don't have to figure everything out right now," Jack said, weary of this discussion. "Hell, I'll appoint a military geek to watch over her and help. We have a few of those."

"What are we going to do about Glory? How did she disappear like that? Where did Ben come from?" Buffy asked. He had seemed confused and had no memory of where he'd been.

"My spell must've pulled him and sent her to where he was at," Willow said, frowning.

"Lucky for him," Tara said.

"Your magic did seem to hurt her some," Buffy said.

"We need more of that!" Anya said.

"I felt a rush of power," Willow said, giving Tara a questioning look.

"Buffy took my hand, so I channeled the power from her slayer line," Tara admitted.

"You've never done that before?" Daniel asked.

The girls shook their heads. "It never occurred to me," Willow said.

"Well, it makes sense," Giles said. "You're a magical being to a certain extent, full of power."

"If you're ever at the end of your strength, drawing on any life source, would probably help," Daniel observed.

"Maybe you can work with Tara and me with some of our more difficult spells. Giles is letting me try a few big ones that might help with Glory," Willow said.

"You know Anya was a magical being that used magic for a thousand years. Maybe you should have her help you, too," Xander pointed out. When Willow grimaced, he gave her the look.

"Fine. She can help," Willow conceded.

"Are you ready to go home?" Daniel asked Dawn.

"I suppose," she said. "Our fair day was ruined."

"How about we go to the movies?" he suggested. He looked at Jack. "Do you want to join us?"

"Nah. I better go check on Faith and Sam," Jack said.

***** _A Few Hours Later*****_

Faith approached Buffy's house. She was nervous but knew she had to bite the bullet, so she rang the bell. Buffy answered the door.

"Hey," Buffy said.

"Hey, B. I was hoping we could talk," Faith said tentatively.

"Do you want to come in?" Buffy asked.

Faith shook her head. "No, not really. Maybe you can come out?" she suggested.

Buffy did, shutting the door behind her. "How's your hand?" she asked.

"It'll be fine. That bitch, though, was something. It was like hitting a brick wall," Faith said.

"Yeah, I know," Buffy said dryly. "I don't know how to beat her."

"Well, you'll figure it out. You always do," Faith said. "And you have your dad and the military to help."

"I suppose," Buffy said wearily.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Buffy. She was a great gal. I always envied you having her," Faith admitted.

"Thanks," Buffy said. "I miss her. But she's not really dead, you know. She ascended to be a higher being."

"Really?" Faith said. "Cool!"

"She could come back. Daniel ascended and came back," Buffy said.

"That's good," Faith said. She was silent a minute. Then she began, "B, I gotta say how sorry I am. I mean about all the crap I put you through. I know sorry doesn't change anything or make anything okay. But I have to say it anyway. You were good to me, and I was so messed up. I let my insecurities make me crazy after I killed the deputy mayor. Being a slayer is a real power trip. It went to my head in a bad way. Then when I woke up from that coma, the mayor was gone. The guy you put me in a coma over wasn't even important to you or in your life anymore, and it pissed me off. Not an excuse—just telling where my head was."

"We don't have to rehash everything," Buffy said, not knowing what to say. Faith seemed sincere, but it was just too much.

"I don't want to do this either, B, but I have to clear the air. Sam told me that they didn't even run it by you, me coming here. That wasn't cool," Faith said. "I'm grateful, though, for the chance to serve again. To do my duty. Prison for a year is probably not at all what I deserve, but I can tell you that it gave me a hell of lot of time to think. To get why I went so wrong. Sure, bad things happened to me, but that's not a good enough excuse. I think part of it was I didn't think I could ever measure up to you so why bother? That's really pathetic—believe me, I know. But it did have something to do with it. You're like one of the best slayers in history, B. It's a lot to live up to."

Buffy felt embarrassed. "I have a lot of help, Faith. I would've died when I was sixteen if it wasn't for Xander. I'm special only because of the people I surround myself with," Buffy said.

Faith nodded. "Yeah, but you're still pretty bad-ass," she said with a wink.

Buffy smiled. "Well, fighting on the hellmouth nightly for five years racks up some skills. If you stick around, you'll see," Buffy said.

"I won't step on your toes, B," Faith promised.

Buffy looked at her, trying to gauge her sincerity. Finally, she said, "Okay, Faith. I'll give you a chance—a real one. But I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Faith asked.

"Promise me that if something happens to me, you'll do whatever it takes to keep Dawn safe," Buffy asked.

"Of course," Faith said. "So, do you want to do a sweep?"

Buffy shrugged. "Sure," she said.

They walked through familiar haunts. Buffy gave her some detail about some of the monsters they'd fought.

"So how was prison?" Buffy asked.

"Not the worst thing. No vamps or demons trying to kill me. A few big-wigs tried to get at me when we first started, but they weren't really a challenge," Faith said with a shrug. "I got three meals a day—mostly pretty gross but edible. Angel kept money on my books for extras."

"That's good," Buffy said. She'd never really let herself think about how things were with Faith. It was just easier to have her gone and not on her mind in any way. "I can't imagine being in prison."

"You don't want to," Faith said flatly.

"So is Xander pretty serious about this new girl that's not Cordelia?" Faith asked.

"Seems to be. She's a bit much sometimes, but she makes him happy. She doesn't piss me off like Cordy did, but she and Willow don't always get along," Buffy shared.

"Tell me about your dad. He seems really cool," Faith said.

"He is. He's brilliant, brave, and full of so much compassion. He's perfect!" Buffy gushed. "You'll see. You're going to love him. He makes friends with everyone. The military uses him as a peace guru basically."

"He seemed really genuine," Faith said.

"He is. He even takes up for Spike!" Buffy said, shaking her head.

Faith snickered. Their camaraderie was interrupted by a man with a sword. "What the hell?" Faith asked, jumping back. "Watch where you swing that thing!"

"Buffy Summers?" the man said. He had two others with him.

"Yea, that's me. What do you want?" Buffy asked.

"We want the Key. The Beast can never be allowed to be free from her earthly constraints," the man said.

"Who the hell are you guys? Why are you dressed up like rejects from a medieval fair?" Faith asked.

"We are the Knights of Byzantium and are charged with keeping the Beast from the Key. Our sacred vows demand that we destroy the Key before the Beast gets her hands on it," the knight said.

"How is that our problem?" Faith asked, playing dumb.

"The slayer is protecting the Key. We know this," he replied.

"You don't know squat!" Buffy said.

"You've been warned. Surrender the Key or we will make you," the man said. Then he turned and left with his two sidekicks.

"Great! Another group that wants Dawn dead!" Buffy said in disgust.

"Lucky for her, you've got major back up!" Faith said with a grin.

"Come on. Let's go tell Giles and Dad," Buffy said.

Faith followed her, feeling a hell of a lot better about being in town. Fighting bad guys was what they did. She wasn't nearly worried enough.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_ I hope you enjoyed the update! Not a lot left in this story. Thanks for reading! Take a minute a drop me a review! _


	17. Fear is the Mind Killer

** ***** ** _ Mostly Where We Left Off***** _

Daniel and Giles each grabbed a book as soon Buffy and Faith told them about their encounter with the Knights of Byzantium.

"A group of knights with a holy calling will be formidable," Giles said.

"They'll stop at nothing to fulfill their mission. Do what they see as their sacred duty," Daniel said.

"Great. Good. Like I don't have enough problems right now!" Buffy fumed.

"So, the knights are good guys?" Faith asked.

"Not if they're trying to kill my sister!" Buffy exclaimed.

"They are human, Buffy," Daniel reminded her.

"What is that supposed to mean? That we can't hurt them if they try to take Dawn?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"No, of course not. That's not what I'm saying!" Daniel said. "We will do whatever we need to to keep Dawn safe."

"Where's Dawn now?" Faith asked.

"She is at her friend Janice's," Daniel said. "She lives across the street."

"Right now, they don't know the Key is Dawn. Neither does Glory," Giles said.

"That's the only advantage that we got," Buffy said grimly.

"You guys don't have any ideas of this Glory chick's weakness? No kryptonite?" Faith asked.

"None that I've discovered," Buffy said. "Willow is the only one that has had any luck even slowing her down."

Daniel snapped his finger as if he just realized something. "Damn it! How could we forget? Of course!" Daniel exclaimed.

"What?" Giles asked.

"I just remembered what Morgan Le Fey said about Glory when Buffy asked her for help," Daniel reminded them. "She said Glorificus was bound to this world by a human host. Her form changes."

"Bloody hell! How did we forget that?" Giles asked in disbelief.

Buffy's eyes widened. "She did warn us that her magic won't allow us to know her human host. Maybe it caused us to forget what she told us," Buffy suggested.

"I know who her human host is," Daniel said, his eyes bright with excitement. He looked at Giles.

"Of course!" Giles said, as if he read Daniel's mind.

Faith and Buffy exchanged a look. "Do you mind filling us in?" Buffy asked.

"It's Ben," Daniel said.

"What?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"Remember when Glory was there, and then she disappeared, and Ben was there? We figured it was some spell gone wrong or something? It was like we couldn't see what was right in front of us!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Morgan Le Fey did say that her magic wouldn't allow us to see her human form," Giles said. "Even if it happened it front of us, we would not know that Ben was her human host."

"So, we find this Ben guy, and we can find Glory!" Faith said eagerly.

"We need to come up with a plan," Giles said. "We cannot confront Ben until we know how much he knows about Glory and what it takes to call her forth."

"Do you think this Ben guy is really just a regular human?" Faith asked.

"As far as we can tell," Giles said.

"Morgan Le Fey said she had a human host," Daniel reminded them.

"So, you could just kill the guy and get rid of your problem?" Faith pointed out.

Giles and Daniel exchanged a look while Buffy glared at Faith.

"Not all of us see murder as a viable option!" Buffy exclaimed. "I like Ben. He's a sweet, funny guy. We even went out once!"

"Damn, B, you sure do know how to pick'em!" Faith said with a smirk.

Buffy slugged her.

"Buffy!" Daniel scolded.

"Relax," Giles told them. "This was inevitable."

Faith rubbed her jaw. "I'll give you that one. I owed you that at least," she said.

Buffy hit her again. "We are not killing Ben!" she exclaimed. Then she turned and stormed out of the shop.

Daniel glanced at Faith in concern. "Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

Faith grinned at him. "I'm fine. That was barely a tap!" Faith said. "She's not that mad."

"She seemed pretty mad," Daniel said.

"Not at me. At the situation," Faith said knowingly. "It's cool."

"Okay," Daniel said. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Nah. I can walk. Get used to the feel of the place again," she said. "See ya'll later."

"Bye," Giles said. "Buffy and Faith have a complicated relationship. I wouldn't try to interfere."

"They can cause serious damage to each other and property," Daniel argued.

Giles gave a very American shrug. "It won't be the first time," he said. “That's how they communicate."

"With violence?" Daniel asked in disapproval.

"Often," Giles said with a fond smile. Daniel still had a lot to learn about dealing with slayers.

***** _The Hospital*****_

Dawn sat in the waiting room with Janice's parents. They had gone to her softball game after school, and Janice had twisted her ankle sliding into home. She was getting an x-ray, and it was taking forever.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Can I get you two anything?" Dawn asked them as she stood.

"We're fine. Hurry back!" Janice's mom said.

She knew the hospital a bit too well. The snack machine on that floor was down the hall and to the right, so she made her way there. When she put her money into the machine and pushed the buttons, nothing happened. She tried again. Same result. Frustrated, she kicked the machine and began to mutter.

"This is just my luck! I can't even get a freakin' snack! I can't even have a visit with a friend without it turning into a visit to this stupid hospital! Maybe my life would suck less if I was a real person!" she yelled, kicking it again.

She didn't see Ben come around the corner. When she spotted a familiar person, he stepped toward her to say hi. He heard her muttering and grew alarmed. Ben knew that Dawn was Buffy's sister. What did she mean? "Dawn? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, hi," Dawn said, smiling at the guy. He'd been so nice when their mother was here. "I just can't get this stupid thing to give me my snack or my money back!"

"It's tricky," Ben said in sympathy. He moved his hand up the glass and hit it. A snack fell out. "There."

"Thank you!" Dawn said, hugging him. "Now for a can of sugary goodness!"

"Dawn, what did you mean when you said that you weren't a real person? Is everything okay? Did something happen to your sister?" Ben asked in concern.

"My friend Janice twisted her ankle. I was staying the night with her, so now I'm here," Dawn said with a grimace. "Buffy is good. You should call her."

"With your mom's death, I was giving her space. I know how hard it is to lose someone," Ben said sympathetically.

"Yea, it sucks major ass," she muttered, looking down at her bag of chips.

"But that doesn't mean you're not a real person," Ben said, bringing back the topic. Surely, the slayer's sister wasn't the key? The monks wouldn't be so cruel!

"I know. I'm real," Dawn assured him. "I mean, it's not like I was created from a ball of green energy or anything. I have a mom and dad. Two dads really if you count the total disappointing Hank who raised me."

Ben's eyes widened as he realized what she was revealing with her words. Turning away, he said, "Well, I need to get back to work. Hang in there!"

"I will. Thanks!" Dawn said, smiling at him. He was such a cutie. Too bad Buffy wasn't pursuing him. A doctor. No, she had to have something wrong with her guys before she gave her heart.

Ben left the hospital in turmoil because he just knew that Dawn was the Key. "What were those monks thinking?" he asked aloud.

"Have you discovered some news that our Magnificent Glorificus will rejoice in?" his sister's top minion asked, approaching him.

"What?" Ben asked in dismay. "How the hell would I know?"

"If you know where the Key is, it is your duty to tell your sister!" he admonished Ben.

Angry, Ben grabbed the minion. "I'm sick of this! My sister is insane and so all of you if you think I'm going to help you hurt an innocent!" he exclaimed.

The minion's eyes lit at his words. "An innocent?" he said.

Ben realized his careless blunder. "I'm not going to let you hurt her!" he exclaimed in rage. Then he attacked the creature, determined to do right by Dawn and Buffy and end the threat the minion posed to Dawn.

***** _The Next Night*****_

Dawn was telling Buffy about her encounter with Ben, while Tara and Willow set the table. Sam had cooked dinner for them. Faith and Buffy were getting along, and she wanted to capitalize on it. Jack and Daniel were in the living room with Dr. Lamb and Cameron, trying a few methods to get through to him. Sam had tried working the healing device she had brought, but it didn't seem to make a difference in Cameron.

"I think Ben is so cute! Why haven't you went out with him again?" Dawn asked.

Buffy sighed. "He is a cute. And smart. And sweet," Buffy agreed.

"So, what's the problem?" Willow asked.

"He's completely normal. My life is insane. I can't risk him," Buffy said. "Riley knew what he was getting into. So did Angel. Bringing a regular guy into my life on the hellmouth just doesn't seem fair." She didn't tell them her dad's theory about Ben because she refused to believe it. Not even she could have that bad of luck when it came to romance. If he did share his body with Glory, it would fit her tragic pattern with men.

"I can understand that," Tara said.

They heard a loud crash coming from the living room. Alarmed, Buffy looked at Dawn. "Stay here!" she ordered.

Faith and Sam came running from the kitchen. "Watch her," Buffy said to Faith, pointing to Dawn.

Faith nodded as they went into the living room.

Jack and Daniel were firing guns at Glory, who was smug as they did her no harm.

"I want my Key, and I want it now! I know it's a person. I know it's an innocent! I'm going to start ripping off heads if you don't give it to me!" Glory threatened.

Buffy ran toward her to attack. Glory threw her so hard that she went through the house's front window onto the lawn.

"I'm done wasting my time fighting with your little slayer! I want my Key!" she yelled. Her eyes latched onto the witches. The redhead had too much power to be innocent. Maybe the blonde. Moving in a blur, she grabbed Tara. "Are you my Key?"

Willow hit her with magic just as soon as her hands went through Tara's head. The rush of power went through her as Willow's magic did nothing but sting a bit. She hit Willow hard, knocking her down.

Sam sent Faith to help and took Dawn out the back door.

Faith used the alien gun Sam had handed her and fired it several times at Glory.

"What the hell is that?" Glory said in annoyance as the weapon hurt her all over. She could feel it breaking up her chemistry. The threat of Ben taking over was a real possibility. She fought against it, determined to keep control and find her key. The witch's mind was stronger than the average loser and gave her a much needed boost.

"Oh, you don't like that huh?" Faith asked, feeling smug as she kept firing.

Gunshots outside, drew their attention long enough for Glory to hit Faith and run through the door.

Outside, she saw several of her minions surrounding the slayer's sister. The slayer was trying to get to her feet, but she was having trouble. Glory feel smug satisfaction. The woman with the slayer, though, was shooting her minions. Can't have that.

She blurred to them. "No one hurts my minions but me!" she exclaimed, knocking Sam heard in the face. Then she turned to the slayer's sister. "Hmmm. I bet you're a virgin, huh? A total innocent. Wouldn't it be clever to hide my Key inside her sister!" She grabbed Dawn and blurred away, knowing she'd test the girl away from the threat the slayer's friends posed.

Buffy watched helplessly. Her arm was broken where she landed and the pain in her head was so bad.

Dawn was gone; Glory had her sister. The horror of that realization filled her mind, and she stopped trying to stand to her feet, falling to her knees instead. Fear for her sister pushed back all reason. As she thought about what Glory would do to her sister, the fear consumed her mind. Everything inside her went black.

Daniel and Jack ran outside in time to see Glory take Dawn.

"No!" Daniel yelled, running outside. However, she was gone. He looked at Jack in anguish.

"We'll get her back, buddy. Don't worry!" Jack assured him.

Daniel went to Buffy as Jack walked toward Sam. "Buffy? Are you okay?" he asked. When Buffy didn't respond, he frowned in concern. "Buffy?" She was silent.

Inside, the house, Willow was hugging a crying and babbling Tara. Faith looked on, feeling helpless.

"Is she okay?" Faith asked.

"No! Glory made her like Cameron!" Willow said, feeling anguish and rage. "I'm going to make her pay!"

She stood up, determined to find the power she needed to destroy the hell beast when Daniel shouted, "Willow!"

Willow ran outside, afraid of what she'd find. She saw a dead creature of Glory's by Sam. "Are you okay?" she asked her.

"Yes. I'm fine," Sam said.

"She got Dawn!" Daniel revealed. "Something's wrong with Buffy."

Willow realized that her vengeance was going to have to wait and went to Daniel to check out Buffy. "Is she hurt?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. She won't respond," he said. "I think her arm is broke. It's not angled right. She went through the front window."

"I'll go get the healing device," Sam said, heading to the house.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" Willow asked. Buffy sat there staring out, unresponsive.

"She's not even blinking. I think she's catatonic," Daniel said.

"What? The horror of losing Dawn has made her like this?" Jack asked, frowning. "She's the toughest girl I've ever met."

"This is Dawn. Her sister. Her job is to take care of her," Willow said, stroking Buffy's hair. "Losing her would shatter her."

Sam and Dr. Lamb came outside, and Dr. Lamb carefully checked the arm. "Yes, it's broken," she said.

Sam healed up her hand, the Goa'uld healing device on it. Slowly, she began working it over Buffy. The arm straightened, but Buffy still didn't respond.

Dr. Lamb checked her eyes. "No response. She is catatonic," she announced.

"We have to do something. Glory has Dawn. We need Buffy!" Daniel said.

"Let's get her inside," Dr. Lamb said.

"Call Giles," Daniel said to Willow as he picked up his daughter and carried her into the house. Willow pulled out her phone as she slowly followed them into the house.

Jack called Xander and Teal'c. Then he ordered his men to come protect the house.

"What's wrong with B?" Faith asked, frowning as Daniel carried her into the house and put her on the sofa. She didn't move. "Is she hurt?"

"No. Sam healed her," Daniel said. "Dawn was taken. I think the fear for Dawn has made her like this."

"She's catatonic," Dr. Lamb said. "She just needs some time."

"So, we should wait before helping?" Daniel asked, feeling helpless.

"I think we should see if she comes out of it naturally," Dr. Lamb said.

"You do that," Willow said grimly. "I'm going to take care of that hell-bitch myself."

"Willow, don't do anything foolish," Daniel said.

"She hurt Tara, so I'm going to hurt her!" Willow said. She walked to her car.

Daniel turned to Faith. "Go with her. Make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid," he told her.

Faith nodded and ran to jump in the passenger side of the car. "So, what's the plan, Red?" Faith asked, ready for action.

"Going to the Magic Shop. Going to get some power. Then I'm going to use that power to hurt Glory," Willow said grimly.

Faith grinned, liking the plan. "Cool," she said.

Giles pulled up as Willow's car pulled out. He went inside the broken door. "What happened?" he asked.

Xander's car tires screeched as he drove up. Anya was with him. Seeing the broken door and shattered window filled him with alarm, and he ran into the house.

"Buffy!" he called. His heart calmed when he saw her sitting calmly on the sofa. "Are you all right?"

"She won't answer you," Daniel said. "Dawn was taken by Glory, and she's catatonic."

"What?" Xander said, feeling sick.

"Willow!" Tara cried. Xander went to her.

"Are you okay, Tara?" he asked.

"The old man he tried to fit through the hole. He couldn't!" Tara said sadly.

"She's like Cameron," Anya said, stating the obvious.

"Oh no!" Xander exclaimed. He hugged Tara and looked down at Buffy, who sat there without blinking.

"What's happened?" Spike asked as he came into the house with Teal'c. He frowned at Buffy's unnatural stillness.

"Daniel Jackson, how has the house become so damaged?" Teal'c asked, looking at the mess.

"Glory threw Buffy through the window; then she wammied Tara and took Dawn," Jack answered for him. "Teal'c, I need you and Spike to lead the teams around town, scouting possible locations of Glory's hidey-hole."

"Don't forget to check out Ben's place," Giles said.

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Ben is Glory," Daniel said.

"Huh?" Xander asked, confused.

"He's the human host Morgan Le Fey warned us about," Daniel said.

"So, he's been housing that maniac while macking on the Buffster?" an outraged Xander asked. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Not if I kill'em first!" Spike added, equally enraged.

"We don't know if Ben is even aware of his connection to Glory. He could be completely innocent," Daniel said.

Jack looked at Sam. "Can you find his address? We can pick him up and contain him if she is him," Jack said, frowning as his own sentence confused. "I mean, if he appears. Or whatever. Find him, we find Dawn."

"I'm on it," Sam said.

"I'll start cleaning up this mess," Xander said. He reached down and picked up a piece of glass.

"I'm going to see if I can contact Thor. He might be able to locate Dawn and pull her out of Glory's grasp," Jack told Daniel.

Daniel's eyes widened as he realized how great that possibility would be. "That would be amazing! Thank you, Jack!" he said in relief.

He sat down next to Buffy, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her against him. "Buffy, if you can hear me, I want you to know that everything is going to be fine. You're not alone. You'll never bear the burden of your calling alone ever again. We're going to get Dawn back. I promise you!" he vowed. He kissed her temple. Nothing else would be acceptable. He said goodbye to Joyce. Daniel was not going to lose his youngest daughter in a blood sacrifice.

He'd find a way to save her and reach Buffy. If he had to ascend again to do so, he would. Nothing would keep him from keeping his girls safe.

***** _To Be Continued****_

_ Fans of Frank Herbert's Dune might recognize the title of this chapter. It's a mantra said many times in his series, one of my all-time favorite books. I was rereading it recently for the tenth or eleventh time and thought the refrain fit this moment in the story so well. Comments are always appreciated! _


	18. Letting Loose and Getting Free

_ *****Magic Box***** _

Willow blew through the Magic Box. "I need power," she said. Faith watched her magically pull down books, absorbing the magics. When her eyes got completely black, Faith grew concerned.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to track down that bitch," Willow said. She put a drop of her blood on a map of the city.

Faith watched as she spoke some words in Latin. Willow's behavior was more than a bit disconcerting. However, Willow was running this show, and she was just along for the ride.

"Got it. Let's go," Willow said. She threw the keys to Faith. "Drive."

Faith grabbed the keys, wishing that Buffy was there. Willow was so different from the mousy girl she had once known that it was giving her the wiggins.

It didn't take them long to get to where Willow insisted Glory was.

Faith was a step behind her as Willow used her magic to burst the door open. Faith was more than a little impressed. Red was even managing to levitate herself. She had heard that Willow was a witch with real power. However, seeing it was believing it. Willow didn't hesitate as Glory all but laughed at them—they weren't a threat to her.

"So Buffy sends her B team?" Glory scoffed.

"We're not the B team," Willow said coldly. "You shouldn't have hurt Tara." Then she threw an arch of magical energy at Glory. The fight had begun.

The goddess' attitude really pissed Faith off. She snickered when Willow threw knives at her. As Willow's magic began to show signs of actually hurting the hell god, Faith charged her and begin hitting the hell god in the face. Each blow was rained down with all the force Faith could muster. It'd been way too long since she'd had a real throw down. The hand Glory had previously hurt was healed thanks to Sam's alien healing device. Now thanks to Red's magic powers, Faith's hits were causing the hell bitch pain.

"Stop it!" Glory demanded. She threw a punch at Faith, who easily dodged it.

"I don't wanna. This is fun!" Faith said with a grin. "Buffy's not the only slayer in town anymore. It's time I carried my own weight!" She hit her again.

Because she was so intent on her beat down, she failed to notice the demon minions sneaking up on her. Then everything went black.

Willow felt satisfaction as Glory faltered for the first time. She saw the demons trying to intervene, so she trapped them within a magical tie. However, several more came at Faith from another angle, hitting her with a thick two-by-two before Willow noticed. When Faith collapsed, Willow's concentration faltered, and Glory was able to recover. Frustrated, Willow looked for Dawn but didn't see her. Two demons began beating Faith, so she used her magic to knock them back and pulled Faith toward her.

"Thicken!" she called out, creating a temporary wall to keep Glory and her goons from following as she dragged Faith out.

She failed, but at least she at hurt the bitch. Next time she faced Glory, she'd get Tara's mind back.

_ ******Summers' Residence****** _

When Willow made it back to Buffy's, Giles was standing ready with the disapproval. Faith came to just as she turned the car off. The military unit was standing guard and assisted them with getting Faith out of the car. She was a bit unsteady and annoyed about the fact.

"I don't need help!" Faith yelled at one of the soldiers.

"Are you all right?" Giles asked from the porch.

"I'm fine!" Faith said, glaring at everyone.

"What happened?" Giles asked as soon as they got into the living room.

"We slapped that hell bitch real good!" Faith said with a smug grin.

"That was a foolish risk!" Giles said in disapproval.

"But she's right, Giles. We hurt her!" Willow said with excitement.

"If I hadn't gotten cold-cocked by her sneaky minions, who knows what would've happened?" Faith said with a grin.

Daniel finally spoke. "What you both did was unwise. More than anything, we need to use all our combined resources to defeat Glory," he said softly. He moved and put his hand on Willow's shoulder. "I know you're upset about Tara. I promise you, though, we will fix her and Cameron. We're going to get Dawn back, but you have to be here with us. We need you."

Willow sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just so mad," she confessed.

"Willow, you have incredible power. Power that is growing every day," Giles said. "You must be careful."

"You should get some rest," Daniel said.

"I'm going to head to my place. Take an aspirin," Faith said, rubbing the knot on the back of her head.

"Let one of the guys escort you, Faith," Daniel said.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Like those guys can do more than I can," she said with a snort.

"They can watch your back so that no one else gets the drop on you," Daniel said pointedly.

Faith grimaced at the pointed reminder and nodded.

"How's Buffy?" Willow asked.

"No change," Daniel said grimly. "Did you see Dawn there with Glory?"

"No sign of her, but she had to be there somewhere," Faith said.

"We know where they're hiding. We'll hit them in force as soon as we get Buffy back," Giles said.

"Jack's contacting some allies who might be able to assist with extracting Dawn," Daniel said, referring to the Asgards. Faith was not read in, so he didn't mention them by name.

"That's good," Faith said. "Well, I'll be back over here in the morning. See you guys." She looked at Willow. "Red, you can fight with me anytime!"

Willow looked embarrassed. "Good night," she said. Then she went to check on Tara, who was resting in Dawn's room.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Daniel awoke with the sun and went to see if Buffy showed any change. She did not.

"Oh, Buffy," he said, sitting down next to her. She hadn't even gone to sleep. That meant she was truly trapped inside her head.

Urgency filled him. They had to rescue Dawn, but facing Glory without Buffy seemed unwise. No matter how many times Glory had bested her, Buffy was still the biggest gun they had. Jack would say that you didn't go into battle without your biggest gun.

He pulled out his phone and stepped out onto the porch. The early sun was rising, filling the sky with an orange hue. "Jack? Did you get a hold of Thor?" Daniel asked.

"I did. I am with him now," Jack said.

"Can he get a location on my daughter?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. Thor says that there is something over the town of Sunnydale that interferes with his sensors. He couldn't even beam me back," he said.

"Damn," Daniel muttered. "This would've made things easier. Buffy is still catatonic."

"I'll be heading back. Thor can't beam me there directly. My plane will land around noon," Jack said. "What are you going to do about Buffy?"

"I'm not sure yet," Daniel said.

"Well, be careful. See you soon," Jack said.

He hung up and looked to Thor. "Things for trying," he said.

"I am sorry that I cannot offer you my assistance," Thor said. "I would very much like to meet the progeny of Daniel Jackson."

"As soon as we defeat this hell god, I'll arrange a meeting," Jack told him.

"The youngest is in essence a clone of her sister created from this magic?" Thor asked.

"Well, they don't look enough a like to be a duplicate like what you guys do," Jack said. "She shows up on a DNA test as a full sibling."

"Most unusual. She could hold a key to my people's survival," Thor said.

"I'm not sure how a magically created being could help you, but I'll talk to Daniel about bringing her to SGC when this is over," Jack said.

"What if she or the older Jackson daughter do not survive?" Thor asked.

"How about we think positive? Daniel's daughters have an extraordinary group helping them. They've been in tough spots before. We're helping them now, so I think it'll be fine," Jack said.

"I wish you well," Thor said.

Then he beamed away before Jack could reply.

Hammond looked grim. "Do you really think you can defeat this woman?" he asked.

"I think we don't have a choice," Jack said grimly. "From what Rupert has pieced together, Dawn isn't a key to one dimension. Her blood would access _all_ dimensions."

"Hell dimensions, right?" Hammond said, feeling queasy at the thought. Aliens were enough to deal with. Now they had to deal with supernatural creatures. Retirement was looking more attractive all the time.

"They would bleed into each other, destroy this reality and possibly all others," Jack said.

"We cannot let that happen," Hammond said. "Daniel's daughter is too powerful a weapon to leave basically unattended. After this is over, I'm ordering him to return to SGC with his daughter. She needs to be on hand where we can make sure no one can ever use her lethal blood."

"If she's not at the hellmouth, most likely few would be attracted to her blood," Jack said. "Rupert has told me that Buffy attracts the supernatural. If she didn't live in the hellmouth, her blood would still act as a siren to vampires and some demons."

"Sounds to me as if Buffy's presence in Dawn's life should be limited for everyone's safety," Hammond said.

"That's not our call to make," Jack said. "If you say that to Buffy, you may get your head ripped off. She was irate that I brought Faith there without talking to her. Telling her to stay away from her own sister is likely to turn ugly."

"I believe that the oldest Summers should join SGC. We could use her in our fight against the Wraith," Hammond said.

"Buffy doesn't really follow orders," Jack said with a grin. "She calls the shots. She comes up with the plan and executes them. I can't see her following anyone else's lead—not for long anyway. She quit the council when she was still in high school. No slayer in history has ever done that from what I've heard."

"Still—it's something we should consider," Hammond said.

"How about you let us get through this before you try blowing up Daniel's domestic bliss?" Jack said with a grin. "I'm heading out. I'll keep you posted."

"Good luck, Jack. Be careful," Hammond said. After Daniel left, he picked up the phone to call the President. If realities were about to be destroyed, he needed to be informed.

***** _A Few House Later*****_

Willow sat on the coffee table facing Daniel and Buffy. "Are you ready, Daniel?" Willow asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It'd be easier if I did it," Willow said.

"I'm sure. I think I should go in case she doesn't want to come back," Daniel said.

Willow nodded. "Okay. Take her hand," Willow said.

Daniel did so. Then it was like she disappeared or rather he went somewhere else. He was sitting in a much different living room. A young girl was sitting next to him. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Today is a special day!" she announced.

Daniel couldn't help but smile at the girl. The front door opened. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Joyce. He realized, then, that this was a memory. Joyce held a baby. Since her ex was with her, he assumed that this was Dawn and the false memory the monks planted.

"That's my new sister!" the child, who he now realized was Buffy.

Joyce placed the baby in her arms. "I'm going to love her and watch out for her. I'm her big sister!" Buffy said with a proud grin.

The scene changed. Buffy was now in Dawn's bedroom looking down at her sleeping form. "Death is my gift," she said.

"What?" Daniel asked as he recognized the words given to her in her vision quest.

"Death is my gift," she said as she grabbed the pillow and began to smother Dawn.

"Buffy! What are you doing?" he asked, horrified.

"Death is my gift," Buffy said.

Just as Daniel was about to rip the pillow from her, the scene changed again. Now they were in the magic box where Buffy was shelving a book.

"Buffy? What's going on? Why are you here?" he asked. "We need to find Dawn. You need to snap out of it!"

"This was the moment," Buffy said as she put a book on the shelf.

"What moment?" Daniel asked, confused.

"This was the moment I gave up," she said. "It was here. I thought just for a moment about giving up. Here was when I killed my sister."

The scene changed again. Now they were back in Dawn's room, and Buffy was holding the pillow over her, smothering her. "Death is my gift."

"Stop it! This isn't right! You never killed your sister!" Daniel exclaimed, grabbing her arm "This never happened, Buffy! But if you don't snap out of it, it might! Dawn needs you! I need you! Snap out of this!" Fear for both his daughters filled him. He had to get through to her.

"I killed my sister," Buffy said flatly.

Daniel grabbed both her arms and shook her. "No, you didn't! She's not dead, Buffy! But she will be unless you save her! She needs you!"

Buffy looked at Daniel finally. Then it was like she was really seeing him. "Dad?" she asked.

Then Daniel opened his eyes, and they were in her house. Willow was there. "Buffy?" he said, turning toward.

She was crying. "I lost her, Dad," she said.

Daniel pulled her into his arms. "We'll find her, sweetheart. I promise. We'll find her," he said, making it a vow.

Willow was relieved. Buffy was back. Now they could rescue Dawn.

_ *****Chapter End*****  _

_ I hope 2021 brings everyone much better things! Thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you feel inclined. _


	19. The Final Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue is taken directly from the show in many places in this chapter.

_ *****An Hour or So Later***** _

After getting her some food and a shower, Daniel took Buffy to the Magic shop where everyone was assembled researching ways to get Dawn away from Glory. Jack had arrived and was making plans with Colonel Dixon, whose men were patrolling the streets waiting for the call to go after Glory. Everyone was noticeably relieved to see Buffy looking like her old self.

"You are well, Buffy Summers-Jackson?" Teal'c asked her.

"I'm okay," Buffy said. She looked at Giles. "So what's the plan? Have you found out anything about this ritual?'

Giles looked down at the book he was holding with a frown. "Nothing you want to hear. The ritual is, uh..."

Buffy could tell by various expressions from everyone that she wouldn't like what he had to say. "Explain it again."

"There's nothing new to-"

"Go through it again," she ordered.

Everyone looked nervously at Buffy. Willow was sitting at the table on Xander's other side. Tara was next to her, rocking back and forth but silent. Spike was on the stairs while Anya was at her normal position behind the counter. Jack and Dixon were looking at a map at the table. Buffy's demanding tone had all eyes focused on her. Giles shut the book and slowly removed his glasses.

"It's not pretty," Jack said unhappily.

Giles looked resigned and began, "The Key was ... living energy. It needed to be channeled, poured into a specific place at a specific time. The energy ... would flow into that spot, the walls between the dimensions break down. It stops, the energy's used up, the walls come back up. Glory uses that time to get back into her own dimension, not caring that all manner of hell will be unleashed on Earth in the meantime."

Buffy looked grim but said nothing, waiting.

Anya spoke, "Um, but only for a little while, right? The walls come back up, uh, n-no more hell?"

"That's only if the energy is stopped. And now the key is human ..." He paused and looked over at Buffy and Daniel, who put a protective hand on her shoulder "...It's Dawn."

Giles opened the book back up and read from it: "The blood flows, the gates will open. The gates will close when it flows no more." He stopped reading and removed his glasses. Then he looked at Buffy and Daniel. "When Dawn is dead."

"Oh God!" Daniel exclaimed, looking sick. He sat down in the open chair at the table.

No one spoke for a long moment.

"I have places to be!" Tara suddenly shouted.

Everyone looked over at Tara, who was curled up in a chair to the side. She fell silent again, and they returned to their conversation.

Faith and Sam came in, having been patrolling. "No signs of Glory's demon minions," Faith said. She looked at Buffy, relieved to see her looking well again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Buffy told her.

"Why blood? Why Dawn's blood? I mean, why couldn't it be like a, a lymph ritual?" Xander wondered, not paying attention to Faith's presence.

"'Cause it's always got to be blood," Spike said flatly.

"We're not actually discussing dinner right now," Xander said snidely.

"Blood is life, lackbrain. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going. Makes you warm. Makes you hard. Makes you other than dead," Spike replied impatiently. Then in a softer voice he added, "Course it's her blood."

"Blood sacrifices are common throughout history and across cultures," Daniel asked.

"Why are we talking about blood?" Faith asked with a confused look.

"Glory will use Dawn's blood to open the door to her dimension, causing all realities to bleed through and destroy life as we know it," Anya explained in that direct way she had.

Faith and Sam looked shocked.

"Oh," Faith said. "We need to kill that bitch!"

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Yes. It's pretty simple math here. We stop Glory before she can start the ritual. We still have a couple of hours, right?"

"If my calculations are right. But Buffy-" Giles began.

"I don't wanna hear it," Buffy said dismissively and turned away from him.

"I understand that-" Giles began.

Buffy whirled back toward him, fire in her eyes. "No! No, you don't understand. We are not talking about this."

"Buffy, Rupert is trying to help. Everyone is," Daniel said, putting his hand out toward.

"I don't want to hear what I know he's going to say!" Buffy insisted.

Giles uncharacteristically slammed the book down on the table. "Yes, we bloody well are!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked shocked by Giles' outburst.

"Damn," Faith muttered. She never thought she'd see the day when Giles actually yelled at his slayer—not in that tone.

Giles spoke this time in a quieter tone. "If Glory begins the ritual ... if we can't stop her..."

"We'll stop her," Jack said. "I've got plan A, B, and C that guarantees we'll put that false god down."

"But if she manages to start the ritual. . ." Giles said and stopped.

"Come on. Say it. Tell me to kill my sister," Buffy said, daring him.

"He didn't say that," Daniel said. "No one is saying that."

Giles took a deep breath. "She's not your sister," he said softly. However, everyone heard him.

Daniel looked completely caught off guard by his remark. For a long moment, the group was too stunned by Giles' words to respond.

Finally, Buffy spoke, a sad look on her face. "No. She's not. She's more than that. She's me. The monks made her out of me. I hold her ... and I feel closer to her than ..." She paused and looked over at her dad who gave her a look so full of love. He got it. Their father knew them both so well in such a short time. "It's not just the memories they built. It's physical. Dawn ... is a part of me. The only part that I-"

Daniel pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, sweetie. We're going to save Dawn," he assured her.

"We'll solve this. We will. Don't have another coma, okay?" Willow said with a worried smile.

Buffy gave a small smile.

"If the ritual starts, then every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and death including Dawn," Giles said.

"You can't know that," Daniel insisted. Buffy pulled away from him and faced Giles once more.

"Then the last thing she'll see is me protecting her," Buffy said firmly.

"If you fail, you'll die. We all will," he said flatly, turning away from the table.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said.

Giles walked slowly away.

"I love you all ... but I'm sorry," Buffy said regretfully. She turned away too.

"Don't worry, B. I got your back," Faith assured her. "We'll put this bitch down and save Dawn. I won't let anyone hurt her."

"Me either," Spike added.

"Okay!" Anya said, loudly as she raised her hand. "All in favor of stopping Glory _before_ the ritual. Suggestions, ideas?" She snapped her fingers. "Time's a-wastin'."

"Uh ... when you say you love us all..." Spike said to Buffy.

"Shut up!" Giles and Xander both say together.

"Willow. I bet you've got some dark spell a-brewin'. Uh, make her a, a, a toad? Little hoppy toad, we can hit her with a hammer?"

Tara giggled. "Hoppy toad."

"You can do that?" Colonel Dixon asked Willow. "Turn people into other creatures?" He looked equally horrified and fascinated.

"Well, yeah. It's just a simple transformation spell. Our friend Amy could turn herself and others into a rat in high school," Willow said. Her eyes widened as she realized something. "I bet I can switch her back!"

"We'll worry about her later, Will," Xander said.

"My team and I are going to hit her first with heavy artillery," Jack said. "We'll take out her minions."

"What about the infected people like Tara she might have helping her? We can't kill innocent humans," Daniel pointed out.

"We'll try to keep the casualty count down, Daniel, but this is the end of the world we're talking about. Your daughter's life," Jack reminded him.

"We do not know if heavy artillery will hurt Glory," Faith said, speaking for the first time. "So far she seems pretty infallible."

"In our experience, every false god has a weakness," Teal'c said.

"He's right," Sam said.

"What about Ben? He can be killed, right? I mean, I know he's an innocent, but, you know, not like Dawn innocent. We could kill a ... regular guy," Xander said weakly, feeling guilty for even suggesting it.

The group looked at him, most with looks of surprise that he'd suggest such a thing.

Xander flinched at the silent reproach. "God," he said in self-disgust.

"That's not a bad plan," Colonel Dixon said. "We can kill his human host."

"But Ben is innocent! I had dinner with him!" Buffy protested.

"You don't know if he's complicit or not," Sam pointed out.

"Killing him would be no different than killing Goa'uld's human host," Jack said.

"What's that?" Faith asked in confusion.

"It's classified," Sam told her.

"It's doubtful he'll surface again this close to the ritual. We can expect it's Glory we're dealing with," Giles told them.

"We don't have to kill her. Uh, we just have to stop her from doing the ritual. I mean, there's only the one time that she can do it, right?" Willow pointed out.

"Yeah. We get her on the ropes, we just gotta keep her occupied till it's too late," Spike said.

"Okay. But I'm still not hearing enough ideas. She's a god. Let's think outside the box," Anya said. Her fear was compelling her to try and take charge.

"Why don't _you_ go think outside the bleeding box!" Spike said, annoyed by her.

Giles agreed. "Yes, Anya, apart from your incredibly uninfectious enthusiasm, have you anything else to contribute?"

"The Dagon sphere!" Anya exclaimed.

"Sorry?" Giles asked, blinking in surprise.

"When Buffy first met Glory, she found that magical ... glowy sphere that was meant to repel Glory. We've got it in the basement." Everyone looked surprised. "It might drive her away or hurt her. Ooh!" She realized something else and hurried over to a display case, gesturing like a game-show hostess. "And Olaf the troll god's enchanted hammer." It was on a reinforced shelf. Looking at it and gesturing with her hands, Anya gave a satisfied smile. "You wanna fight a god, use the weapon of a god."

Xander gave her a proud smile.

Jack whistled. "Smart girl you got there," he said to Xander.

Buffy walked over to check out the hammer.

Spike warned a reminder, "Uh, nah, that thing's too heavy to-" Buffy picked it up easily. "Yeah. Good."

"I like this," she said to Anya. "Thanks."

"Here to help. Wanna live!" Anya declared.

"Smart chicks are soooo hot," Xander declared, looking fondly at Anya.

"You couldn't have figured that out in tenth grade?" Willow asked in slight annoyance.

"Between us and your magic eight ball and you and Faith, we should be able to keep her too busy to start the ritual," Jack said happily.

"But, we still have no idea how to find her," Buffy reminded them.

An agitated Tara announced, "Big day. Oh, it calls me! I have to be there!"

Everyone looked at Tara. Willow patted her hands, trying to call her. "Big day!" she said again.

A short time later, Jack and Dixon took Faith and Sam to inventory the artillery and update the teams.

Eventually, Buffy, Giles, and Daniel made it down to the basement to get the sphere and see if there was anything else that they might use to hurt Glory.

"This is an impressive collection," Daniel said, looking through the various items.

"Yes, well, I've been a collector for a while. Some things I bought after I took over this shop," Giles said.

"This is how many apocalypses for us now?" Buffy asked Giles

He sat down at a small table he kept down there and removed his glasses. "Oh, uh, well... six, at least. Feels like a hundred.”

"I've always stopped them. Always won."

"You'll win this time, Buffy," Daniel assured her.

"Yes," Giles said.

"I sacrificed Angel to save the world," Buffy said softly. "I loved him so much. But I knew . . . what was right. I don't have that anymore. I don't understand. I don't know how to live in this world if these are the choices—if everything just gets stripped away. I don't see the point. I just wish that... I just wish my mom was here."

Daniel hated to see his daughter in so much pain and pulled her in for a hug. Buffy let herself lean into him for a long moment, soaking up his strength.

She looked up at him and said, "I love you, Dad, so much."

Daniel felt the emotion welling up in him as he looked down at his beautiful, courageous daughter, who had born and suffered too much. How he hated the fact that he could not take this burden from her. She deserved so much more.

Too soon, Buffy turned away from him and faced Giles. "The spirit guide told me ... that death is my gift. Guess that means a Slayer really is just a killer after all," she said flatly.

"I think you're wrong about that," Giles said.

"I know you are," Daniel added.

Buffy shrugged. "It doesn't matter. If Dawn dies, I'm done with it. I'm quitting," she said. She grabbed the sphere and went back upstairs.

She went and sat down at the table next to Willow. "Will, what do you got for me?" she asked.

"Some ideas. Well, notions. Or, theories based on wild speculation. Did I mention I'm not good under pressure?"

"I need you, Will. You're my big gun," Buffy told her.

Willow looked alarmed. "I'm your - no, I-I was never a gun. Someone else should be the gun. I, I could be a, a cudgel. Or, or a pointy stick."

"You're the strongest person here. You know that, right?"

Willow frowned, a look of panic in her eyes. "Well ... no."

"Will, you're the only person that's ever hurt Glory. At all. You're my best shot at getting her on the ropes, so don't get a jelly belly on me now," Buffy said.

"Well ... I, I ... do sort of have this one idea. But, last few days, I've mostly been looking into ways to help Tara. I-I know that shouldn't be my priority...

Buffy leaned over and put her hand on Willow's knee. "Of course, it should."

Willow smiled gratefully. "Well, I've been charting their essences. Mapping out. I think ... if I can get close enough, I may be able to reverse what Glory did. Like, take back what she took from Tara. It might weaken Glory, or ... make her less coherent. Or it might make all our heads explode."

"That's great, Will," Buffy said. Giles motioned to her, and she got up and went to see what he was planning.

Willow got up and went to crouch beside Tara's chair. "Don't worry, love. It won't be long," she told her.

Tara slapped her hard across the face. "Bitch! I'm supposed to work on the factors!"

Willow just looked at her sadly. The anger passed, and Tara became anxious. "I'm, I'm not ... I'm not..." Tara put her hand gently on Willow's cheek and began to cry.

Willow looked at her with tears in her eyes as well. She knew Tara was still in there. "I'm gonna bring you back," she vowed.

"Jack and the teams will be back soon," Daniel announced to the group.

"Tell him to bring Mitchell. If I fix Tara, I can fix him, too," Willow told him.

"I need to go to the house and get some weapons," Buffy said. Daniel nodded.

"I'll go with you," Spike said. Buffy said nothing as he followed her out the door.

They get to her house and to her room where her weapons are kept.

"Um, won't bother with the small stuff. Couple of good axes should hold off Glory's mates while you take on the lady herself," Spike advised as she opened the chest and began taking stuff out.

She hands him several and then said, "We're not all gonna make it. You know that."

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "Hey. Always knew I'd go down fightin'."

"I'm counting on you ... to protect her," she said.

"Till the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight," he promised

"If something happens to me, Spike, I need you to watch out for Dad and Dawn," Buffy said. "My dad is always going to be throwing himself in danger. If he dies, Dawn will be all alone. Will you do that for me?"

"I will," Spike said. "I know you'll never love me."

Buffy gazed silently at him. She looked uncomfortable but didn't cut him off. "I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man. And that's everything to me. Your father is like your mother, an extraordinary human. He treats me the same way."

A look of understanding passed between them. Then they loaded up with their weapons and headed back out.

When they arrived back to the shop, Jack and everyone was there, armed for bear.

"We on schedule?" she asked.

"Everything is ready," Jack said.

"Yes, it's time," Giles said.

Everyone was holding a weapon or two. The military soldiers had their guns. The Scoobies had swords and axes. Buffy was startled to see her dad carrying a gun so easily, but she didn't say anything. It helped to know that he could handle himself. Dr. Lam was there with Mitchell.

Everyone looked at Buffy.

"You ready to put this bitch down?" Faith asked her with a grin.

Buffy nodded and looked at Willow. "Will?" she asked. It had been clear to Buffy that the key to finding Glory was with Tara, who clearly knew.

Willow nodded, went over to Tara who was staring at the merchandise. "Tara, baby? Is there somewhere you should be?"

Tara looked over at Buffy. "They held me down."

"No one's holding you. It's the big day, right?"

"Big day!" Mitchell said, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Do you wanna go?" Willow asked her.

"Go!" Mitchell exclaimed.

Tara looked anxiously from Buffy to Willow and back again. Then she turned and began to walk toward Buffy and the door.

"Damn! It's goin' work!" Faith said in surprised.

Tara paused in front of Giles. She pointed to him. "You're a killer." Giles and Spike looked at her in surprise. She glanced at Jack, who was standing by the door with Colonel Dixon. "You are, too. This is all set down."

Then she walked out the door.

"Stay close but don't crowd her," Buffy whispered to Jack and Willow. "We'll follow in a minute."

Willow started out again, stopped when Buffy began to speak. "Everybody knows their jobs. Remember, the ritual starts, we all die. And I'll kill anyone who comes near Dawn."

Buffy turned and walked off, following Willow.

"Well, not exactly the St. Crispin's Day speech, was it?" Spike said to Giles.

Giles gave a grim smile. "We few...we happy few."

"We band of brothers," Spike finished as they all marched one after another out the door, weapons ready.

Tara led them down the street with Jack and his team right behind her. Dixon's team took up a flanking position. Then Tara went around a corner, pauses to gaze upward for a moment. She continued forward and stopped when they get to a tower.

They all stared at it.

"This is it," Jack announced.

"The portal must open up there," Giles said, pointing at the top.

"Will, you're up," Buffy said. Faith led Mitchell to her.

They watched as Tara joined the other crazies moving material. Faith's fists clench as she spots the blonde hell bitch. A look of recognition came over Glory as she headed toward Tara. She grabbed her and spun her around.

"You. What are you doing here?" Glory asked in alarm.

Willow appeared beside Glory. "She's with me."

Willow grabbed both Glory's and Tara's heads. They all scream as blue lightning began to flicker around them. Bright blue light appears to stream from Glory's head to Tara's.

Suddenly, a blast of power separates them. All three went flying in different directions, and Willow crashed into a pile of wood. Immediately, she got up and turned to Tara, who was herself again. She hugged her. "I got you, baby," she murmured.

"I got so lost," Tara said as Willow kissed her.

"I found you. I'll always find you," Willow told her. She kissed her once more and got up, her eyes on Faith and Mitchell.

Glory landed on her back on the concrete. She sat up as several minions run over.

"What the frickin' hell did that bitch do to me?" Glory asked

The minions looked at each other, then at Glory. "You look fine. Truly," one of them assured her.

Glory clutches her head. "She made a little ... she made a hole. Uh, I need a brain to eat," she said. She stood.

Faith, though, blocked her path. "How about you try mine?" she suggested.

Willow stepped behind her with Mitchell in tow. While Glory was focused on Faith, Willow once again, plunged her hand into Glory's and Mitchell's restoring his essence and draining Glory.

Jack and his team weren't wasting any time, gunning down the demon helpers of Glory while Dr. Lam, Anya, and Sam were shooting the human helpers with sedatives. Xander assisted in moving bodies and fighting off any attackers.

Daniel was desperately trying to find Dawn among the throng. "She's not here!" he shouted. Was she on the tower? He ran toward it, determined to find his daughter and save her—save them both.

After Willow restored Mitchell, Faith didn't waste any time. She went on the attack, but Glory managed to knock her back. Then Buffy appeared. "You don't seem very well," she said innocently.

"Your little witch bitch ... gave me kind of a headache there. Then she removed her ceremonial robe, revealing the simple black dress underneath. "But if you think this is gonna last more than eight seconds-"

"I noticed you're talking, whereas in your position, I would attack me," Buffy said.

The minions have taken Glory's robe as she continued to stand there looking weakened.

Glory realizes that they're trying to keep her from Dawn. She looked at her minions. "Go guard the girl. This is a diversion," she said weakly.

"Having trouble? Maybe it's because of this," Buffy said as she produced the Dagon sphere from behind her.

Glory looked alarmed.

"I heard it's supposed to repel you. So my guess is ... you probably shouldn't touch it, either," Buffy said with a bright smile. Buffy tossed the sphere at Glory, who caught it instinctively. The sphere lit up and seemed to warp the air around it when it touched Glory's hand. She made a pained face, dropped her hand to her side.

For one long moment, the sphere seemed to bother her for a minute, but then she slowly crushed the sphere in her hands.

Glory gave her a menacing look. "You're gonna wish you-"

Buffy interrupted her with a punch in the face. Glory stumbled back and Buffy kicked her, then punched her again, and again, and again.

"Leave me a piece of her!" Faith announced, joining the fight once again.

Teal'c and Jack were leading the charge, cutting through the minions. However, trying not to kill the humans controlled by her was slowing them down. Finally, though, they broke through and made it to the tower. They would hold it until Buffy finished dealing with Glory. The team kept fighting off the minions while Sam, Anya, and Xander took care of sedating the crazies.

Giles sliced at a minion with his sword while Spike fought two at once.

Buffy and Faith worked hard to beat Glory down. Buffy flipped Glory over and slammed her down on a pile of bricks. She tried to punch her, but Glory rolled aside, leaving Buffy to punch the bricks. However, Faith grabbed one and busted in over Glory's head, causing her to stumble. Buffy tried to punch her again, but Glory managed to grab her arms. Faith, though, hit her again with a brick, causing her to let go.

Glory turned to glare at Faith. "Okay, slayer number two, you're starting to piss me off!" Glory fumed. She hit Faith with all her power, causing her to fall hard into a nearby pole.

"You know what?" she said to Buffy, who tried to hit her again, but Glory grabbed her fist. "I'm feeling a little better. And now? I'm a little bored."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Cause you're about-"

Glory kicked her in the face. Buffy's head went flying off, leaving her body standing. Glory could see the wires exposed in the neck. A shocked look was on her face. "Hey, wow, the Slayer's a robot!” She looked around. "Did everybody else know the Slayer was a robot?"

She looked smug and triumph as the real Buffy appeared behind her.

"Glory?"

Glory stopped smiling and turned around. Buffy hit her with Olaf's hammer. Glory flew back several feet crashing into a wall.

"You're not the brightest god in the heavens, are you?" Buffy said.

"Buffy! I'm up here!" Dawn shouted.

Jack used his binoculars. "There's someone up there with her," he said.

Daniel and Spike both were already on the tower, slowly beginning to climb. Spike went first in case there was any baddies to take out.

Buffy looked up as Dawn screamed again at the top of her lungs. "Buffy!"

Buffy ran toward the tower, leaped over a pile of bricks and onto the stairs. "It's not very stable. Be careful," Jack warned.

Glory picked herself up and looked over to see Buffy running up the stairs. "Oh, no, you don't!"

"Dad! Buffy! I'm up here!" Dawn screamed again.

"We're coming!" Daniel yelled up.

Unfortunately, Glory made to Jack and Teal'c. They raised their guns to shoot, but she blurred so fast that nothing hit her. With one blow, she knocked them both several feet from the stairs. Colonel Dixon and his team advanced, but Glory was already on the stairs, attacking Buffy.

Buffy hit her once again with the hammer. Glory grabbed a loose chain from the rails and swung it hard and hit Buffy. However, Buffy grabbed it and pulled, yanking Glory hard toward her. She underestimated, though, her strength as Glory crashed into her. They both fell over the rails, crashing to the ground.

Daniel gasped as he saw Buffy fall. "Buffy!" he yelled. He looked over the rails. It had only been about one story. However, he was still scared for her.

Buffy landed hard with Glory a few feet from her. The hammer fell next to her. When Buffy moved, Daniel exhaled in relief.

Buffy got to her feet, but Glory did, too. Buffy grabbed Glory by the shoulders and gave her a hard shove. Glory went up a few dozen feet away, beside a wall.

"You lost your hammer, sweet cheeks. What are you gonna hit me with now?" Glory said with a smirk

Buffy looked at the wall. She spotted Xander, a small smile around her lips.

Glory turned to the wall also, just as a huge wrecking-ball crashed through the wall and into Glory. It crashed through a second wall, deposited Glory on the other side.

"With whatever's handy," she said in satisfaction. Xander gave a shout when his target was hit and turned off the machine. Buffy had no time to rejoice. Dawn needed her, so she turned and ran back to the tower.

Buffy turned and ran off toward Glory, picking up her hammer. Without hesitation, she began hitting Glory in the face with the hammer as Teal'c zapped her with his zat gun. The toll was beginning to wear on her as she didn't hit back.

"Is your arm tired yet, B? Let me take that!" Faith asked.

Buffy tossed her the hammer. Faith eagerly grabbed it and began swinging.

Up on the top of the tower, Dawn saw the old man coming toward her. Since he didn't look crazy or demony, she hoped he would help her. "You. You can help me. Untie me. Please. Help me, she's coming."

The man walked toward her. "Well, it seems she's running a bit late, is the thing. And, uh, if her Splendidness can't be here in time to bleed you..." he said with a grin as he stepped closer to her.

Dawn looked scared and anxious as she realized the man was not on her side.

Down below Faith continued hitting Glory with the hammer. Glory had blood running out of her nose. She gave Faith an anguished look. "You're just a mortal. You couldn't understand my pain."

"Why would I want to when I can enjoy causing it?" Faith said happily. She hit Glory so hard that she fell to the ground.

"You can't kill me," Glory said with a whine.

"No? I can keep hitting you until your time is up to do the spell," Faith said. "My arm's not even tired yet." She hit Glory again.

When Teal'c zapped her again, her form changed. It was Ben. Jack rushed forward. "Go. Help Buffy," he ordered. Faith dropped the hammer and ran.

"We can kill the human?" Teal'c asked.

Giles looked at Jack. "Do it," he ordered.

Jack shot Ben in the head the same time as Teal'c shot him twice, disintegrating the body. Relief fell over everyone.

Dawn screamed again as the old man brandied a knife and slashed her twice.

"Get away from her!" Daniel yelled as he and Spike made it to the top.

"Daddy!" Dawn wailed.

Spike jumped and managed to get himself between Dawn and the man, who he recognized. "You don't come near the girl, Doc," Spike warned."

"I don't smell a soul anywhere on you. Why do you even care?" Doc asked him.

"I made a promise to a lady," Spike said.

"Oh?" Doc asked. Before Spike could do anything, Doc's long tongue appeared from his mouth, shooting out at Spike, who ducked aside. Doc dropped to his knees and pulled Spike's legs out from under him.

"Should I shoot?" Daniel asked Spike. He tried to get a shot off, but they were grappling. They got to their feet. Doc was holding on to Spike, pinning his arms behind him.

"Then I'll send the lady your regrets," Doc said. He shoved Spike just as Daniel shot him in the back. They both fall to the ground.

"Spike!" Dawn exclaimed in anguish.

Daniel ran to her. "He should be okay. A vampire should survive the fall," Daniel assured her. He worked to untie her. When she was loose, she hugged him.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled. She looked relieved to see Dawn in her father's arms.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, looking at her for injuries.

"Buffy, it hurts," Dawn admitted.

Buffy felt sick as she saw blood on Dawn feet. "You're gonna be okay," Buffy assured her.

Faith appeared at the top of the stairs. "Is she okay?" Faith asked.

"She is," Dawn said.

A few drops of Dawn's blood dripped over the edge. In midair, they meet something, and a small circle of light appeared, quickly growing.

"Guys," Faith said, her eyes widening as she saw the light behind them.

Buffy and Daniel turned. They can both see the light of the portal.

"That's not a good sign," Sam said below as she pointed to the sky. The portal began to grow larger. A huge bolt of lightning opened and slammed into the ground nearby. They could hear the crash while sounds of people screaming could be heard.

"The damn thing is opened!" Jack exclaimed in dismay. The portal had more lightening crackling out of it.

A dragon flew out of the portal.

"Dragon!" Colonel Dixon yelled, raising his gun. The team began to shoot as various demon creatures appeared.

The ground shook. Faith almost fell off the tower as she grabbed a bar to keep from falling. "We gotta get down. This thing is about to fall," Faith said.

Dawn gave Buffy an anguished look. "I'm sorry," she said.

Buffy caressed her face, giving her a loving smile. "It doesn't matter," she told Dawn.

Dawn tried to run past Buffy, but Buffy grabbed her. "What are you doing?" Buffy asked her.

"I have to jump—the energy," Dawn said.

"No!" Daniel exclaimed, horrified by what she was saying.

"It'll kill you," Buffy said.

"I know," Dawn said. Her dad and Buffy stared at her with equal looks of dismay and anguish. "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."

Daniel and Buffy said, "No!"

The tower shook underneath them, making them both stumble. Daniel grabbed the rail to steady them.

"Guys, we have to do something," Faith said, looking down below to see everyone fighting. The portal was opening and letting in more demons. "It's going to swallow our world whole!"

"I have to. Look at what's happening!" Dawn exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheek. She was terrified, but she knew that she couldn't let this happen. “Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop. You guys have to let me go."

"Never!" Daniel protested. His mind raced as he thought of a way out. He looked up. Joyce! Why wasn't she helping?

Buffy stared at Dawn in anguish.

"You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood," Dawn said on a sob. She pulled away from her dad.

Buffy looked at their dad. Both of them realized the same thing at the same time.

Buffy frowned and turned around slowly, looking at the portal. Then she looked at her father. "Death is my gift," she reminded him.

"You are _not_ doing that!" Daniel exclaimed.

In the distance, holes seem to be opening in the sky. The sky was growing lighter as the sun tries to rise. Buffy looked peaceful. She turned back to Dawn, who stared wide-eyed.

"Buffy ... no!" Dawn said.

"Dawnie, I have to," Buffy said, resolute.

"No!" Dawn exclaimed.

"My blood is the same as yours. I've lived my life. I've lived more than one life. I should be the one to jump!" Daniel said. He turned to the rails.

"Faith!" Buffy yelled. Faith moved forward and pulled Daniel back.

"Let me go!" Daniel ordered. He tried to get away from Faith, but it was like a metal band went around him. She was too strong.

"Sorry, boss. I can't do that. Slayer business. Buffy is in charge," Faith said. She knew what was about to happen and felt tears welling up in her own eyes. It should be her. Not Buffy. Never Buffy.

"Buffy, don't do this!" Daniel begged. "It's my job to protect you guys. I'm your father!" His eyes filled with tears as he realized her mind was made up, and he was powerless to stop her.

"Dad, I love you. But this is my job. Not yours. It's my life to give," Buffy told him. "I'm sorry, but you have to keep living. In just the short time I've known you, you've changed my life. We're so very lucky to have you. The world—the universe needs you." She kissed his cheek, his tears causing her pain. It took everything she had to look away from him. "This world has Faith." She and Faith shared a look of understanding. Faith nodded. No words needed to be said. Buffy saw her look of regret and knew without a doubt that Faith would jump in her stead if she could—without hesitation.

Then she moved to embrace Dawn on last time. She stroked the side of Dawn's face as she began to speak. "I love you. I will _always_ love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me." Then she kissed Dawn on the cheek as Dawn continued to cry.

"Goodbye, Dad," she said, giving him one last look of regret.

Daniel sagged against Faith as he watched Buffy turn and run down the platform. She didn't hesitate as she swan-dived off the end of it and into the portal.

Dawn watched, sobbing as the energy held Buffy suspended.

Daniel pulled away from Faith and moved to see what happened with Buffy. He peered over the edge, looking for her body.

Down below, Giles, Willow, and Xander were digging up for Anya, who had fallen under debris that fell.

"Giles!" Jack yelled, getting his attention.

Giles and Spike watched in shock as Buffy jumped off the platform into the portal. For a long moment, she stood frozen in the air. Then the portal winked shut.

Buffy was gone.

Daniel, Faith, and Dawn made their way down as the sun rose, shining the entire area with a brilliant light.

"Where's her body?" Faith asked, looking on the ground.

"She's gone!" Willow said on a sob.

Daniel looked up at the sky that was now normal. There was no portal.

It left and took his daughter with it.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_ I never could deviate much from the ending Whedon wrote because it was too perfect. I added a twist. In the epilogue, it will be explained. One more chapter to go. Reviews are the best thing! Thanks! _


	20. Other Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this journey. I hope you like it!

_ *****On Another Plain of Existence***** _

"Wake up, Buffy," a voice whispered.

The darkness pressed onto her as she heard a familiar voice repeat the words.

"Buffy, it's time to wake up."

Buffy opened her eyes. The brightness caused her to raise her hand to shield her from the glare as she sat up. She felt strange. Her began to focus, and she saw. . .

"Mother!" She jumped up and embraced her mom. The solidness of her form reassured Buffy. Everything worked out. She defeated Glory, saved Dawn, and her mother came back.

"Where's Dawn? Does she know that you're back?" Buffy asked, looking around. However, she didn't see anyone. It was a white landscape. A feeling of trepidation filled.

"Buffy, we're not in Sunnydale," Joyce said, giving Buffy a look of compassion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You fell through the open portal. The energy would've killed your body. I helped you ascend as I was helped," Joyce said.

Buffy felt the shock of her mother's words flow through her, and a pang of regret filled her.

"Poor Dawn," she said. Then she smiled. "Dad will take care of her. We can be together." She squeezed her mom's hand, happy. The weight that had been pressing her down for so long had lifted.

She was free.

Joyce smiled lovingly. "We can," she agreed. "However, your selfless sacrifice has opened up a few other paths for you." She pointed down a path to the right that was outlined with a golden hue. "That path leads to heaven. A place of peace and rest. You have earned your reward."

"Heaven is real?" Buffy asked, a look of awe on her face.

Joyce nodded. "It is. For those that are finished, heaven is the best place. It's your place if you want it," she said. The she pointed in the opposite direction. The path had a green tint to it. "That path leads back to Earth. You can go back."

Buffy's eyes lit up. "We can go back together! Daniel is so hurt without you, Mom," she said.

"Daniel is the strongest man you will ever know, sweetie. He will be fine," Joyce said. "There's one more path."

"Really?" Buffy asked, surprised. What else could there be?

"For so long, you've had to carry the weight of the world alone. Even now, you have help, but the burden is yours," Joyce said. "It doesn't have to be that way. You can relinquish your title as slayer on Earth, and Faith can take up the mantle."

"Faith? Do you think she can do that?" Buffy asked doubtfully.

Joyce nodded. "She can," Joyce said.

"What would I do? Go to school?" Buffy asked, not sure that felt right. She had finally come to terms with who she was. Death was her gift. The slayer was a part of her—always.

Joyce shook her head. "There's a fight you can join in another galaxy. An evil unlike any you have ever faced. They've been awakened and move like locust from planet to planet, feeding on human life," Joyce said.

Buffy felt horrified as the slayer inside of her snarled her rage. She clenched her fist. "We've ascended. Can't we do something? Stop them?" she asked.

"The ascended aren't allowed to interfere on such a large scale," Joyce said. "I was allowed to interfere with you only because of your sacrifice. I'd have saved your regardless, but because of what you did for Dawn, I can offer you the choice to return to solid form either on Earth or in another galaxy."

"Will I get to see Dawn and Dad again? My friends?" Buffy asked.

Joyce gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, you will. You also won't be alone. Nor will the weight of the battle be on your shoulders alone. You will find a team of equals in a way your Scoobies never were," Joyce told her. "You will find happiness."

"If I go back to Earth, will I be happy?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Joyce said. "Mostly." She didn't tell Buffy that her life on Earth would be filled with constant strife and disappointment. She would forever seek the partner who would match her in every way. He would never be found on Earth.

"What would happen if I didn't go to this other galaxy? Would I make that much of a difference?" Buffy asked.

"The battle would be fought regardless. There would be more casualties without you, but they would keep fighting," Joyce said.

Buffy considered. She knew that her father hoped one day she'd be free from her slayer mantle. He fought for Earth on other planets. He'd saved the Earth as many times as she had—maybe more. There was an entire universe that she could explore. Excitement filled her as she considered the possibilities.

She smiled at her mother. "I'll go. Fighting space vampires sounds too awesome to pass up! Faith will be so jealous!" she said excitedly.

Joyce felt relieved. This path was more dangerous for her daughter, but the payoff had so much possibilities for the happiness she'd always wanted for her daughter.

She hugged her daughter, holding her close. "I am so proud of you, Buffy. I am the luckiest mom in any universe," she said.

"I love you, Mom," Buffy said. She pulled back to look at her mom. "Will I remember seeing you?"

"You won't remember our conversation, but you will know that you saw me," Joyce said.

"Are you going to go back and be with Daniel?" Buffy asked.

"Someday. . .I hope," Joyce said, a look of regret on her face. "I've spent so many years never being able to help you. I had to watch as you went night after night to fight, risking your life. I was powerless, but I'm not anymore."

"But everything always works out, Mom," Buffy said. "We're always fine."

Joyce shook her head. "If I hadn't interfered, you'd be in heaven, and Willow would go down a dark path to try to bring you back. The consequences of her actions would've been dire. Eventually, Sunnydale would be completely destroyed."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" Buffy asked.

"But don't worry. I'll speak to her—show her another way," Joyce said.

"They'll let you?" Buffy asked, looking around for other ascended beings but seeing no one.

"Only because my daughter and her friends sacrifice again and again for Earth," Joyce said. "However, there are limits. Even now, factions of the ascended are pushing against my interference. Oma and Morgana have kept them from interfering."

Buffy got a stubborn look on her face. "Where are they? Let me have a little chat with them! I'll set them straight!" she fumed.

Joyce laughed. "They wouldn't know what to do with a slayer up here. Your boundless energy would turn their existence upside down!" she said, the thought amusing her greatly. She could hear the others, though, growing impatience. "It's time, Buffy."

Buffy sobered as she realized she had to say goodbye once again. "I'm not ready to say goodbye again," she said.

"Why don't we go with see you later?" Joyce said.

"I love you!" Buffy said, hugging her again.

Joyce winced at the embrace but didn't protest, savoring her daughter's touch once again.

"Goodbye, sweetie. I will see you later," Joyce whispered.

Everything went black.

_ *****Sunnydale****** _

Daniel couldn't believe it still. Three days had passed since Buffy had jumped through the energy opening the hell dimension. Her body never hit the ground. Thoughts of her being trapped in a hell dimension was tormenting him and all her friends. He stepped into the Magic Box to meet with Giles and company. They had to find a way to locate Buffy and rescue her—if she was even alive.

"Daniel's here," Willow called out, standing as she saw him. Tara and Xander were at the table. Faith, Spike, and Teal'c were there. Anya was in her normal post behind the counter.

"Did Thor find out anything?" Willow asked him hopefully.

Daniel shook his head. "None of his scans could find Buffy on this planet. Nor did he encounter any magics hiding her," he said. Faith was read in on the entire Stargate program the day before.

"And he could tell if there was?" Xander asked.

"He could when Glory's magic was shielding Dawn," Daniel said, looking worn out.

The front door opened, and Sam and Jack came in with Dawn. They were carrying take out bags.

"We got dinner," Dawn said.

Before anyone could get into the bags, a bright flash filled into the room.

Daniel dropped the drink he'd taken from Sam as he saw Joyce. "Joyce?" he said, thinking he was hallucinating—lack of sleep.

"Mom!" Dawn exclaimed, running to embrace her. When she ran through her mother and hit the front counter, she was horrified.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm not in a physical form. Only my essence," Joyce said, giving her an apologetic look.

"It's so good to see you, Joyce," Daniel said, holding his hand up. She moved her hand up to his, longing to feel his touch. Her hand went through his, but he could see her face—that was enough for now.

"Joyce, do you know where Buffy is?" Willow asked anxiously.

"Which hell dimension is she in?" Anya asked.

"She's not in hell!" Dawn said, glaring at Anya.

"No, she's not," Joyce said.

The relief in the room was palpable.

"Really?" Daniel said, his eyes filling with tears.

"I promise. She is not in a hell dimension," Joyce assured him.

"You've seen her?" Faith asked. Guilt for Buffy's fall had tormented her. It should've been her. Not Buffy—never Buffy. Faith deserved to die saving the world. She wasn't convinced that only Buffy's blood would've sealed the breech.

Joyce nodded. "I have. I helped her ascend," she shared.

Daniel felt sick. "So she died?" he asked.

"The energy was killing her. If I had not intervened, she would've fallen to her death," Joyce told them.

"What?" Dawn demanded. "Buffy's dead?"

"Actually, I gave her a choice. To stay ascended or to fight a new battle away from Earth," Joyce said.

"You sent her away? Why would you do I that?" Dawn asked, upset.

"I didn't send her away. I gave her a choice. Another galaxy has need of her. A growing threat is spreading across the universe," Joyce said.

"The Wraith?" Daniel asked.

Joyce nodded. "Yes. You will see her again," Joyce reassured her.

"When?" Xander asked, finally speaking. The entire thing was wigging him totally out, but knowing Buffy was alive and not in hell was everything.

"I don't know," Joyce said. "But don't worry. I'll be watching out for her."

"That's great," Willow said. She looked at Tara. "She's okay, Tara."

"I know," Tara said, smiling and hugging Willow.

"This is quite good news," Giles said.

"I don't have much time, and I need to talk to you all," Joyce said. She looked at Daniel. "You need to take Dawn off the hellmouth. Go back to SG-1. Someone will need you very soon."

"Who?" Daniel asked.

Joyce smiled. "Someone you already know," she said. She looked at Willow. "You need to go with them."

Willow looked surprised. "What? Why? I can't leave. I have class," she said.

"The darkness of the hellmouth is tainting your magic. If I hadn't saved Buffy, you would've gone to a very dark place, eventually your actions would've indirectly caused this entire town to be destroyed," Joyce warned. "You must get away from the hellmouth. Don't use your magic so much. Listen to Tara."

Joyce took a step toward Faith. "It's up to you now, Faith," she said. "The hellmouth is your responsibility."

"I won't let you down," Faith vowed.

Joyce gave her a warm smile. "I know you won't," she said. She looked at Spike. "Stay here, Spike. Faith will need you."

"I promised Buffy that I'd watch out for Dawn and her dad," Spike said.

"They will be okay. I promise," Joyce reassured her. "Giles, be Faith's watcher like you were with Buffy. Daniel has another destiny."

She turned to Xander. "Xander, I know you love Anya, but go with Daniel. The hellmouth is not the best place for you any longer. You would be better served if you followed in Jack's footsteps," she said.

Anya looked at Xander in dismay and started to protest. Xander shook his head—now was not the time.

"I love you all. I will see you soon," Joyce said. She gave Dawn and Daniel one heartfelt look.

Then she was gone.

***** _Pegasus Galaxy*****_

Buffy woke up and sat up. She was in a forest of some kind. A sharp stick was poking into her thigh. She moved her leg ad realized that her leg was bare.

She screeched. "I'm naked!" she exclaimed. Quickly, she looked around for witnessed to her nudity. There was none. Relieved, she slowly got to her feet.

Memories flood her as she remembered her saying goodbye to her dad and sister. The jump. An image of her mother came to her mind. Did I see Mom? A feeling of peace came over her. A running crash startled her as she realized someone was running at a fast pace through the woods. She looked around, desperate to find something to cover herself with.

There was nothing. Buffy crossed her legs, moving her hair down to cover her breasts. And her hands, well, there was only one place for them to go. Feeling exposed, she took a deep breath and faced the person or persons about to break through the bushes.

What happens next is for another tale. . .

**** _The End*****_

_ The sequel will focus more on my favorite SG show, Atlantis. I hope you enjoyed this story. Post a review and let me know, especially if you haven't made time. I'll start posting the new story by the weekend probably. _


End file.
